The Girl Next Door
by ZebraDolphin
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, wanting to do the right thing, ends up getting kicked out of his home by his girlfriend. While searching for a new place to live does he also end up finding love with the girl next door? Please give this a shot, it's my first story... FUTURE FIC, AU, & Characters are somewhat OOC
1. Liar for her own good

**Chapter 1**

"GET OUT! GET OUT!GET OUT!" Julia screeched at Eli while throwing his things out of the door.

"I don't want you in my life!" Now throwing a glass at his head, which he dodged.

"Julia, I didn't do anything." Eli tried pleading his case, she was accusing him of cheating on her, which he would never do in a million years, but she kept insisting that she wasn't enough for him and that he was secretive about his life to her. She always accused him of things, but they were always small things like, drinking all the milk just to make her pissed. He never did any of the things she said he did but she always got mad. Now though, it was different, cheating was a huge deal so she was heartbroken, even though he didn't do it. But he was getting sick of it, he loved her with all his heart and he was planning on proposing and having a future with her but he couldn't do it anymore. Every day he did something new to piss her off, of course he's never actually done any of the things but it wasn't important to her, she would always believe her own self and nobody else. He was tired of the fighting so he gave in to her insane thoughts.

"Stop trying to hide it Eli! I know you fucked the girl and you've been doing her for a week now! Just admit it!"

"Fine I fucked her! Are you happy now? I fucked her brains out!" Of course there was no girl, he didn't even know who she was talking about. He felt bad for caving in to her crazy imagination but he knew if he kept fighting her it wouldn't do anything. He was mad at her for not ever trusting him even after being together since they were 19,which would mean 6 years since he was 25, but he couldn't deal with her anymore.

"Well I hope she was worth it because I never want to see you again!" She started crying and Eli tried consoling her but she just screamed at him to leave so he let her cry and got all his things and left.

Of course Eli had nowhere to go, he just had a bunch of bags full of his clothes, and his car, he hadn't packed everything since that would take too long, he'd have to go back, but right now he didn't care. It was midnight and he was out on the streets. He walked along and decided to stop at a bar to get himself a drink, he needed it badly tonight.

5 drinks of scotch later Eli couldn't really walk in a straight line, let alone drive his car anywhere. He was still conscious enough to notice the sleazy motel just down the street so he walked – stumbled – all the way there and was comprehensible enough to get a room for the night.

When he awoke in the morning it took him a while to get his memory back together but after all the puzzle pieces were there he decided to get a move on with the day.

First off he needed to get his shit together, secondly get a new apartment, but with him being on a budget he didn't really know if he could afford anything by himself, so he might need to get a roommate, or just find an apartment that needed a roommate, either way he needed a roof over his head ASAP. Maybe he'd get a condo.

He went to a small diner, got the newspaper and while waiting for his order decided to look for apartments or condos there, as he was about to open the newspaper his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D and notice it was Adam, his best friend. 'I Can't believe I didn't decide to call him sooner!' He thought to himself before answering the call.

"Hey! Adam!"

"Don't give me that shit!"

"What? Dude why are you pissed at me?"

"Julia called me last night, she was in tears. She told me you cheated on her. What the fuck dude?"

"No man, I didn't cheat on her."

"Eli, she told me you even told her that you fucked the girls brains out!"

"No, let me explain. She was on one of her crazy train of thought, she accused me of cheating, which I did not, but whenever I tried to deny it she would get even worse, she wouldn't let me have a word in. She was throwing things all over the place screaming that I was cheating on her for a week and all that other crazy shit and whatever I said just didn't do anything. So, I gave in and told her what she wanted to hear, we broke up, I took all my clothes and the only time I'm going to see her again is to get all my other shit when I find a place to stay. I would never cheat on her, I was planning on proposing to her soon, in like a month or so, I just needed to find a ring, but I can't deal with her anymore dude, everyday is something new and worse. I quit. Game over. Finito."

"Eli, man I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I just hope one day she'll get better and stop all of this not trusting people thing she has going on. I feel bad for her, you know..."

"Yeah... Anyway, if you need a temporary place to stay, I'm here for you bro."

"Thanks man, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, oh and hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd cheat on her, what kind of a best friend are you?" Eli laughed and heard Adam laugh to and then he heard Adam hang up.

Eli and Adam have been best friends since high school, they've been there for each other for so long that Eli couldn't believe that his first instinct wasn't to call Adam right away yesterday, he kept wondering why but then decided to just let it go, he was just so mad and sad that he didn't really think at all.

He got to Adams door and didn't even bother knocking, that's how close they were, they just barged into each others homes, like it was their own. "Adam?" No answer, he probably just left somewhere quickly and is getting back soon, so while waiting he decided to finally look at the paper for some apartments or condos. Eli looked through, mumbling the No's, Definitely Not's and Maybe's to himself. He circled the interesting ones, which was like 1 apartment and 2 condos and then put the paper down. The ones he circled were ones that were the cheapest, he had a job but it was only part time. He had already written and published 2 books and they were selling pretty great so he had some money but if he got an apartment or a condo a little higher than his budget it wasn't really a good thing. He knew he had Adam to lean on for now, but he didn't want to lean on his best friend forever so he called the apartment, in that one he would be a roommate to the person who lived there. The person answered but he told Eli that the place was already taken. 1 down 2 to go. The two others he would be living on his own and would have to decide if he needed a roommate if he got the condo. One was more downtown Toronto, near "The Dot" and the other was a little further from the chaos of Toronto. He called the one more downtown, since it was near his job, he worked at a publishing firm. He wasn't one of the big guys who got a bunch of money though, he was barely acknowledged. The person who answered the call for the condo said that it was still free and he could take a look at it, so he made a meeting to meet them tomorrow at noon. He then called the second and did the same thing except the meeting was at 1:30, which gave him some time in between both condos. He was quite excited, but when the excitement wore off and reality set in, he was sad.

He had lost his girlfriend of 6 years because she had trust issues, he had to basically restart at square one. He loved this girl and she just kept pushing him away. But before he could go into a depressive state Adam came home.

"Eli! Hey! How's the apartment search going?"

"Pretty good, I'm going to look at two condos tomorrow, and then I have to decide if I need a roommate to share the monthly fee for buying , with me or not, I mean they're both pretty cheap, but I haven't taken food, electricity and all that other good stuff into consideration. Either way though, I'm pretty sure I can make it on my own."

"That's great man! Glad to see you're doing something and not moping around lifeless."

"Yeah, well it only happened yesterday, give it some time for me to realize what happened and then I'll be moping." He chuckled a bit, but he knew it was true.

"Just make sure you're not here when you do okay?" Adam said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Your such a good friend." Eli responded sarcastically.

"Wanna play some video games? We haven't done that in a while."

True, Eli and Adam are the best of friends, but they haven't played video games in a while, or hung out for that matter, so he was pretty happy to sort of have this time with him. And so the reuniting began.


	2. Square one onto Square two

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Eli awoke to the smell of bacon among other delicious breakfast ingredients, which made him get up rather fast. He walked into the kitchen to see Adam cooking and he tried holding back a laugh, but apparently he was unsuccessful since Adam turned around.

"What Goldsworthy? Never seen a man cook?"

"No, that's not it. I've just never seen a man cook while wearing a flowery apron." Now Eli was laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry, sorry. Alright I'm good."

"Thank you. Now do you want breakfast or is it too funny that it was made by me while wearing an apron?..." Adam wasn't mad he just thought Eli was dumb.

"No, I'd love breakfast, thanks Adam, I'm sorry for crashing here and then making fun of you, I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Eli wasn't one for touchy feely conversations, but he always made exceptions for his best friend, and Julia, but that's not going to happen again anytime soon.

"It's my pleasure dude, I'm always here for you when you need me."

After that they ate breakfast in silent, it wasn't awkward or weird, it was just a silent moment. At 11:30 Eli left for his meeting with the owner of the condo. It was some girl named Anya, he just hopped the condo didn't end up being painted in all girl colors, like purple or pink, well basically anything bright.

"Oh you must be the guy looking at the condo, hi I'm Anya." She held out her hand and they shook.

"I'm Eli, it's nice to meet you."

"So how about I give you the grand tour of the place."The building was big and it had to have about 14 to 15 floors. It wasn't really new but it was really nice. They went into the building.

"So what floor is it on?"

"Well there are 14 floors, and mine is on the 11th, it's pretty high up, and I'm one of the ones who have a small balcony overlooking Toronto, so that's pretty nice." That sounded like a great deal to Eli.

They got in the Elevator and rode up to the 11th floor. He was getting pretty excited about seeing his maybe future home. They got to room 11503, she unlocked it and stepped in keeping the door open.

"Welcome to Casa de Anya, where dreams come true." She said with smile. Eli laughed a little and looked around. It was pretty nice, there were 2 bedrooms, one bigger than the other of course, 2 bathrooms, one in the master bedroom which was at the end of a small hallway and one beside the other bedroom, which was on the other side of the room. The kitchen was pretty roomy, there was a pretty big living room and the colors of the walls were all white, she must have re-painted.

"It's really nice, I really want to take it. I just have to go see another one today and I'll get back to you around like 2 or 3 depending on how long it takes me to choose."

"That's perfect, thanks for coming I really need to sell this place." Yes, he would buy it but not full price right away, it would be 400 dollars a month for a couple years before the place was officially and technically his, but he was alright with that. He was 25 and had a decent job that could get him places, while still leaving him time to write. He needed to be stable.

He walked around the neighborhood, stopping at "The Dot" to get a snack and then off to the next condo.

The building, was a little smaller, maybe around 9 to 10 floors, it was a little older than the other one but it was nice too. Some guy was waiting near the front door so he walked to him.

"You must be Eli."

"That's what they call me."

"Hey, I'm Owen, let's just get right to it then. Mine is on the 7th floor and there are 9 in total."

There wasn't any balconies on this building, only big windows, which sucked in Eli's view, but he wasn't going to pick one for a balcony.

They got to the room and Owen stepped right in.

"This is my crib, well not going to be anymore, but yeah..."

Owen also re-painted everything white, which is cool because Eli liked picking paints and painting rooms himself for that matter. This place also had 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, but they were a little smaller than the other ones, the kitchen was big enough and the living room was spacey. It was 350 a month for a couple years. The decision was obvious by now, both places were pretty much the same but for 50 dollars more he got a place that was a little bigger, in a better area of town, with a balcony and a better view. He thanked Owen and said he's call him back. He dialed Anya's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anya, it's Eli, I'm calling to say that I've picked your condo."

"That's great, if you want you want you can come over right now and fill the paperwork and the place is yours."

"That's perfect, I'll be there in 20."

As he hung up his phone rang, it was Adam.

"Hey Adam."

"Hey how's the hunting going, found your dream home yet?"

"Yeah actually, I'm going there right now to fill the paperwork to get the place."

"Dude! That's amazing. So when are you moving in to the place?"

"You're just happy because you won't have me cramping your style anymore." They laughed a little.

"It's only been a day."

"Yeah, well I got to go take care of those papers, see you later man." And with that Eli hung up and got into his car, which is still a hearse. He'd never get rid of Morty. Eli didn't see Anya waiting outside so he figured he had to buzz her to open the door. He got up and knocked on her door. She gave him all the papers and went through them with him and when he was done, he was pretty proud of himself.

"So I'll need this months and next months and you can move in whenever you're ready." She gave him the keys. He made out two checks for 400 dollars one for this month, one for the next.

"So I'm all set, there aren't going to be any problems?"

"Nope, I'll tell the manager of the building who you are and that you'll be moving in soon and that's that."

"Cool, thanks." With that he left to Adams place. Adam lived in pretty big condo, more like a house in a building. If that made any sense. It was nice. Adam lived alone but he had a girlfriend who he was planning on having a future with and decided that if he became serious with her then they could live in his place and build a family from there.

From his new condo to Adams was only 5-7 minutes so he was pretty happy about that since the last was like 30 minutes away so he never really went to visit him. It was 3:30 by now and he was pretty happy that in only a couple hours he got himself a new place to live.

Adam and Eli were both eating diner now.

"So, seriously, when are you going to move into your new place dude?"

"Well I was thinking tomorrow, I'd need to go to Julia's and get the rest of my stuff."

"Yeah, but um..."

"But um what?"

"Well, you have no furniture or anything, not pots and pans, no cups, no bed, no chairs or couches or - "

"Yeah okay I get it I have nothing." Eli interrupted him "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak on you or anything."

"No dude it's okay. Well if you need me I can help you start off, I can help you shop for shit and lend you things you need for now."

"Thanks man, but I'll see tomorrow, it kind of all depends on what I come out with from Julia's apartment."

"You know, it's not all her shit in there, you have some things that you bought too."

"I know but... I just don't want to be mean to her, it wouldn't be fair, she thinks I cheated on her, therefore if I just go and get the things that belong to me, she'd just think I was more of a jackass."

"Dude, I know you're nice and everything, and that you want to do the right thing but you can't just start from nothing, you have to take at least a couple of things that you need."

"I'll see how it goes okay? I don't want to push her."

"Alright." Eli knew Adam was right, but he just couldn't imagine how Julia feels, and going back and taking some of the things we've shared for so long would just seem wrong to him.

They ate in silence from then and then went to bed.


	3. Meeting and Painting the Truth

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Adam asks Eli for the hundredth time today.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she'll murder me. Right?"

"I can't guarantee that. I mean you cheated on her with some girl for a week."

"Except that I didn't, but of course she doesn't know that."

"Well, good luck man." And he pushed Eli a little further towards the door.

"Aren't you coming with me for back up?"

"Nah dude, this is something you've got to do yourself."

"Agreed, alright, yeah I can do this." A minute passed by and he hasn't done anything. Adam decided to take matters into his own hands and knock on Julia's door and then he ran a little further away.

"Dude! What the hell?" Eli Hissed and was about to run after Adam but the door opened swiftly. Julia was in the doorway. She looked depressed, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and a little puffy and she had tear streaks on her cheeks. Eli immediately felt horrible, but it wasn't his fault that she accused him and he had to do what he did, it wasn't good to keep fighting with Julia over nothing. But even when he kept telling himself that he couldn't help but feel heartbroken over her, over what she looked like. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of heartbeats. Julia straightened her posture wiped her tears and broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Eli?" She tried to sound mad but it wasn't convincing.

"I-I uh, needed to get all of my things." She stepped out of the way to let Eli enter.

"Get it and then get out I don't want to speak to you." He went to their room and started to pack things up, box after box filled up, he tried to do it as quick as possible but he couldn't help but feel sad, he was packing up the last six years of his life with Julia.

"You can have some of the furniture if you want, I don't need two couches or two TV's, you can also have the kitchen table and the dining chairs, I really don't need them, I've got the coffee table in the living room." He wanted to be his sarcastic self and say 'I thought you didn't want to speak to me.' But he stopped himself, he knew she was more hurt then him, because to her he cheated and to him he was helping her get a better life by getting better and maybe she'd be with someone who she trusted.

"Thanks, I'll pack that up and get out of your way."

"I'm going out to the grocery store, when you leave you can just leave your key on the counter or something." With no other words she left and he heard the door shut and the silence filled the air.

He called Adam to help him get the couch, the TV, the table and the chairs. He packed all the boxes in the back of Morty and Adam came with a pickup truck that he got from his brother Drew. They fit everything in and left Julia's to go to Eli's new condo. He hadn't even said a proper goodbye to Julia, but at least they were civil and she was nice enough to let him have some things. If it were him he would have told her to go to hell, that she didn't deserve anything but a life of misery, but that was just him.

XXXXXxxXx...

Adam and Eli first took all the boxes in the Condo and then they would start to put the furniture, which wasn't a lot but it was more than he expected. They walked through the door and Adams mouth gaped.

"Dude this place is awesome, I mean my place is better," they laughed "but this place, man, it's perfect for you, it has a great view, you have a guest bedroom and since you don't have anyone to use it. I can come over sometimes, we can get drunk and I don't have to worry about getting home, I can just sleep here."

"Whoa, dude relax, I don't even have a bed yet, what makes you think I'll get _you_ a bed?"

"So this is how you repay me? I give you a place to stay, some food, help you move and you won't get me a bed?" Eli laughed lightly, Adam had sounded like a mother.

"Alright let's get the rest of it up here and then we can hit the hardware store."

They moved all the stuff inside and the place looked completely empty, he needed more things, but the place had to be painted first.

Adam had helped him choose, the living room was going to be navy blue, while the kitchen was going to be a sunflower yellow, Eli himself wasn't fond of any colors really but he wanted his place to be different then he was, he wanted it to be a friendly place. The bathrooms of course only had small places to paint so he'd take the rest of the navy blue for that, the guest bedroom was beige/brownish. All these colors were nothing like him, however his room would have a blood red ceiling, black walls and the door frames and other details were going to be blood red. Those colors defined Elijah Goldsworthy. These were all the colors that were picked out, and bought and now all he had to do was paint it, which of course is the complicated part.

Getting out of the hardware store Adam got a call from his girlfriend, they were going on a date so Eli was left alone to start painting. He got to his car and drove to his condo. He took all five paint gallons, the paintbrushes and rolls and started walking towards the elevator, he was struggling to keep everything from falling, and it was really hard since there was so much. He made it to the elevator and up to his floor, but right when he got out of the elevator things went downhill. He dropped one thing then went to pick it up, he got it but then dropped something else, and it repeated, he did that about 5 times until he got interrupted by someone laughing lightly, he looked up and it was a girl, she had short, curly, auburn hair and amazing blue eyes, she was suppressing a laugh, leaning on a door.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Well I do but no one around seems helpful, there's someone but she's busy giggling at my misfortune."

"What a bitch." She said and came over to him and took the thing from the floor and a couple of paint buckets from Eli.

"Are you new in the building?"

"Yeah, just moved in today and the whole place is white so I figured I'd paint it." He was walking side by side, waiting to get to his condo number, he passed 11501, 11502 and the got to his place 11503.

"Here we are." He switched some things to have a free hand and unlocked the door, he walked in, the girl trailing behind. He put the stuff on the ground and she followed his lead.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, it is all white. You're lucky, when I moved into mine, it had all the colors that the previous owner had, I had to buy primers and paint, so it took more time to finish."

"Ah, I see. So you live in the building?"

"Yeah, I'm actually just next door, 11505." It was next door since 11504 is on the other side of the hallway.

"Oh, cool. Well nice to meet you neighbour."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Thanks for the help, I mean it took you a while to decide to help me and stop laughing, but hey, what can you do?" She laughed, Eli liked her laugh it was very light.

"Well you're welcome. So how are you going to start painting, I mean like what room?"

"Well I figured I'd start with the ones that have no furniture, so basically, the two bedrooms."

"You're telling me you have no bed?"

"Yeah basically."

"What did you sleep on before you moved here?"

"Well a bed, but I left it to... to my roommate, his girlfriend needed a bed to herself." Eli didn't want to explain the whole Julia story to some girl he just met.

"Ah, I see." She knew Eli was hiding a story, but that was fine with her.

"Well thanks for your help, but if I want to end up painting this place I got to start."

"No problem, I'll just get out of your hair then." She walked toward the door and as she was about to open it Eli realized he didn't even ask her name.

"Hey, um, what's your name anyways?"

"Clare. Yours?"

"Eli. Well Elijah, but I prefer Eli."

"Eli it is then. Well it was nice meeting you Eli. You better start painting or else people who walk in here will think they're in an insane asylum." He laughed at her small joke and waved to her as she left and closed the door.

She was a cool girl. She was nice, and had a cute sense of humour. She also had really pretty blue eyes. He looked at his watch, it was 3 in the afternoon already, he needed to get a start on things so he started with his room. He figured he'd start with the blood red. Eli wasn't a painter but he had painted a couple of rooms in his and Julia's apartment, therefore he knew the basics and could work pretty fast. He took a ladder, which he borrowed from Adam and started to cut the ceiling, when all the trimming was done it was time for the roll. About an hour later the first layer of paint was done. He then proceeded by painting all the things he wanted red, the 2 door frames, the window frames and the shelves that the owner left, he figured he'd keep them. Then he took out the black paint and cut out the whole room and started painting, after about 2 hours he finished painting the whole room with the first coat and took a break. It was six so he was hungry, but he had nothing here, which meant he had to order in. He had no phone book or anything so he knew exactly what to do.

He knocked on the door and waited, only seconds later the door opened.

"Oh, hey Eli! How's the painting?"

"I finished the first coat of my whole room and needed a food break, so I was about to order in, but I don't have a phone book or anything, so I was wondering if I could borrow yours."

"Oh, well I just ordered some pizza myself, would you like to join me?"

"Well, if you insist..." She giggled and a blush crept over her face when he entered. He looked around her apartment and noticed that there was a lot of blue, and most of all books, she has a bunch of them just sitting in a library. He started to look at some titles and spots one that stands out he takes it out and looks at it smiling.

"Have you read that?" She has no idea how many times he's re-read this book, it's his first novel written and published, but he decides to see what she really thinks of it.

"No, is it any good?" He lies.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing the author is quite talented, mysterious, because we don't see like pictures of him or anything, it's as if he doesn't exist, but he's amazing at writing. It has a very unique style."

"Huh. Has he written anything else?" He's having fun with this, it's boosting his confidence too.

"Yeah. I have it in my room, it's different but it's still just as amazing. His style is so raw." He's smirking at this point, it's nice to hear such compliments.

"Is he like your celebrity crush?" He says while wiggling his eyebrows, she blushes.

"Well I don't know what he looks like, but from simply his writing I'd say he could easily be my crush."

He chuckles at her statement, but he doesn't reveal himself. He likes it better this way.

"You seem to like to read a lot. Do you write?"

"I love to write but I'm not sure I'm that good."

"I'm sure you're just as amazing as this guy." He says pointing to the book he wrote. She blushes again.

"Nah. So do you want the tour of my humble abode?"

"Sure."

She shows him around everywhere.

"And this is my room." she walks in and he does too.

"Are you trying to tell me something Clare." He says jokingly, lifting an eyebrow. She hits him playfully on the arm.

"You're gross Eli! I just met you!" She laughs, her beautiful laugh. Eli smirks.

They go back to the living room making small talk. When there's a knock on the door. Clare gets the pizza and goes back to sit with Eli.

"Wanna play a game?" Asks Eli.

"Depends what game."

"It's called truth."

"Are there any rules to this game?"

"Only to tell the truth." He just thought of this game, he really wanted to learn more about Clare, but he didn't just want to seem creepy by asking questions.

"How does someone win the game?"

"Well if one person gets asked a questions but declines to answer, this person gets to ask the other a question and if said person answers, then this person wins."

"Simple enough. Who starts?"

"Lady's first." He looks at her and she seems to be thinking of questions.

"What's your favourite color?"

"Black. What's your favourite season?"

"Spring. Why did you move?"

"Oh, going right to the juicy stuff are we?" He really didn't want to answer this because it would lead to telling a long story so he edited it the best he could, while still telling the truth.

"Me and the person I lived with didn't get along anymore. Why do you live alone in this huge condo?"

"Oh I see you're not too shy to jump right in either. I had someone living here, a boyfriend, but he dumped me for some bimbo, his exact words were 'I'm sorry babe, but she's better in the sack.' Why do you like the color black so much, your room is black, your clothes are black... why?"

"Well that guy's a douche, and to be honest I have no idea why black is my color, I just started liking it, because so many people are afraid of black. They're afraid of the dark of what lies beneath the shadows, I decided I wanted to face that, face the fear everyone has, and maybe scare them at the same time." He says with a wink at the end.

"Wow, that's deep."

"Eh, anyways thanks, for the food and having me as company, but I really need to get back to painting."

"It's eight at night, you're really going to paint?"

"Yeah, I sort of need to." He didn't really need to he just needed to avoid any deeper questions, he doesn't feel like revealing himself to this complete stranger.

"Well thanks for keeping me company, I guess I didn't realize how lonely I was, alone here."

"It was fun, thanks again." He said as he was leaving. He closed the door and went into his own and fell onto the couch. He wasn't tired so he continued to paint, keeping his mind off Julia, he was still heartbroken and couldn't help it, she was the love of his life.


	4. He's Fucking Magic

**Authors Note: I really hope I don't disappoint anyone with any of my chapters in this story. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible and I hope that Clare and Eli don't move too fast into things in this story. I also hope that the transitions don't seem to abrupt and/or far ahead. Alright, now that I'm done with that ENJOY... or not... It's your choice really. Thanks for taking time out of your lives to read and review and I want to thank my first ever reviewer for being so nice and opinionated themselves THANK YOU, ilovetaylorswift13, you, my friend are a very nice person :)  
>Anyways here's chapter 4, which sort of switches POV's, as you can see...<br>**

**Chapter 4**

CLARE's POV

For the past week Clare has been spending time with her new neighbour, they were officially great friends, she helped him paint his condo, decorate it and furnish it. They ordered in a lot while painting, they took their time, wanting to make it look professional and not sloppy.

However his condo was officially done being renovated and moved into. Everything was done. Therefore today she made plans with her friend Alli, she missed her, they were best friends for so long and they haven't spent time together for a while.

Clare was getting dressed since Alli was coming over soon when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She yelled out to the person behind the door. She ran to it and opened it to see that it wasn't Alli but Eli, he had his ever so present crooked smirk on his face.

"You know, usually the guy warns the girl when he's coming, not the other way around."

"Ew! Gross Eli!" She smacked his arm playfully. He raised his hands up in a sign of defense.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't know you were so sensitive about your sexual life." Still had that smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She thought he was going to be gone by this time, he usually is on Tuesdays. He works from 8 to 4 and its 9.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, thanks."

"Well it's just that usually you work on Tuesdays don't you? Well at least you worked last Tuesday.

"I don't have a specific schedule, they email me a schedule on the weekend of the shifts I have."

"Oh, I see."

"Can I come in, you know instead of just standing at your doorway."

"Oh, well actually my friend Alli was coming over to pick me up we were going to spend time together, since we haven't in a while... Sorry." She didn't want him to be lonely, she didn't really know him so she didn't know if he had any really good friends or anything.

"Oh, no that's fine. I was planning on visiting my friend Adam at some point, but I wasn't sure when. I guess I'll go today. I just hope he's not too busy with his girlfriend."

"You've never talked about an Adam before." She stated

"Well you've never talked an Alli before."

"Touché."

"Well anyways, see you later Clare, I see a girl walking down here, I'm sure it's Alli."

He was right of course, Alli was walking down the hallway.

"I'm so sorry." Alli said, which confused Clare.

"For what exactly?"

"Well, I maybe brought my boyfriend along so you could meet him, he's coming up in a bit he decided to stop at one of his friends places that lives in this building, he just needed to call him first."

"Alli! You promised me we'd have _us_ time! We're best friends." It was typical Alli, but still.

"I know Clare and I'll make it up to you I promise, but I really wanted you to meet my boyfriend, I know I've never really talked about him, but I want you guys to meet."

"Okay, I guess I have to threaten him that if he ever breaks your heart I'll have to break his face anyways, so I might as well do it now." This made Alli smile, Clare knew how to make her happy.

Alli then looked to see if he was arriving, and he was.

"Adam honey, that was quick. Anyway this is my best friend Clare. Clare this is Adam."

Adam shook Clare's hand.

"Nice to meet you Clare."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh, but Alli just give me a sec, I'll just go say hi to my friend, he's on this floor, actually right next door, I'll be right back." He pecked her on the cheek and was about to turn.

"Wait, you're Eli's best friend?" Clare asked as she saw he was turning towards Eli's door.

"Yeah... You know him?"

"Yeah, this past week we've been hanging out a lot, I've helped him with his condo painting, decorating and furnishing."

"Oh cool. Wait, Alli sweetie, do you think we could invite Eli, it might make it less third wheelish for Clare and I've been wanting to introduce him to my amazing, loving and beautiful girlfriend."

"That sounds great! Yay! Alright come knock on Clare's door when you guys are ready to leave." They proceeded by going into Clare's condo.

ELI's POV

Adam knocked on Eli's door, he knew it was Adam because he told him he was stopping by here with his girlfriend, and so he decided to come see his place. Eli opened the door. They shared a brotherly hug. Then Adam entered

"Adam, long time no see."

"Yeah, bro. Dude this place in pretty fucking amazing! I see you got some furniture. Have you gotten my bed yet?" Adam chuckled

"Actually yeah dude, it's in the guest room, come see it."

"You really bought me a bed?" Adam didn't actually think he would, and Eli saw it in his face.

"Well I didn't buy it for you necessarily, it's mostly for guests, but since you're going to be the most frequent guest, I guess we could call it yours." They arrived and Adam immediately threw himself on the double bed.

"This is awesome! I sort of get my own room! Though I have to share it with a bunch of other guests that come here, but I don't care I'll still consider it mine!"

Eli laughed at his friend, Adam could be so childish at times, of course in the best way possible.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Adam got up, went to Eli and smacked him on the arm.

"What the hell dude?"

"That's for you not telling me that you became like best friends with the hot girl next door."

"What? How do you know?"

"Well my girlfriend is the girl next doors best friend, and I met her. Then I was about to knock on your door when she says 'Wait, your Eli's best friend?' and I'm like 'Yeah... You know him?' and then she tells me about how she helped you with this whole condo for the past week. Oh and by the way you're coming out with me, my girlfriend Alli and Clare."

"So I finally get to meet my best friends girl?"

"Yeah, and I get to meet the girl who's going to be my best friends girl?"

"Adam, no, me and Clare, we're friends. That's it. That's all we will ever be." Eli liked Clare, but so far he really just liked her as a friend, she was a great girl, nice, beautiful, funny, outgoing and intelligent. However he just got out of a six year relationship, he didn't want to jump into another one so quickly, also considering the fact that Clare and him have only known each other for a week it wouldn't be a good idea, and not to forget the fact, that she doesn't even know his last name, because that would give away the fact that he wrote the two books she loves and hasn't even told her. She knows nothing about him, although he knows a lot about her. It's just too soon.

"Okay, okay no need to get all defensive on me Goldsworthy."

"Oh, and I haven't told Clare my last name because she loves both my books, and I haven't told her I've written them, so you know... Please don't spill my last name or the fact that I wrote two books. That would be great. Thanks."

"You've been hanging out with this girl for a week and you haven't told her who you are?"

"No. Now would you drop it."

"Alright, but dude you need to tell her, it's not like it's a bad thing, if anything she'll think your even more amazing. We better get going though, we don't want to keep girls waiting."

They walked out of his condo and knocked on the Clare's door.

XXXX..XXXX..XXXX

ELI's POV

They had left for the day together around 10 o'clock and were coming back hours later, it was midnight. The whole day Alli and Adam made googly eyes at each other and spoke in lovey dovey terms, so it was sort of awkward for him and Clare, but it was still somewhat fun. The four of them had had breakfast, lunch and dinner together, they walked in the park went shopping and then at around 10 at night they decided to hit a bar for some letting loose. There Clare saw her ex-boyfriend sucking face with the slutty bimbo he dumped her for. That's the moment Clare Edwards let a little too loose. She took tequila shot after tequila shot. Eli felt bad for her and took about 3 with her but decided to stop there, he at least needed to be able to stabilise her. She drank until she couldn't stand without Eli holding her up. To him this was better than having her cry, because he never knew how to deal with someone crying, however someone who's simply wasted, well that's easy for him, just get them to bed. That's the whole objective, sometimes a bucket and some aspirin the next day, but for some reason Clare seems to be able to hold her alcohol pretty damn well.

Clare was stumbling down the hallway, the only reason she wasn't falling was because Eli was holding her up, she got to her door but had forgot how to unlock it. She was trying to just turn the knob, but it wouldn't work.

"Stupid fucking door! Why won't you open?" She started kicking it and pushing on it and then Eli decided to take matters into his own hands. He took the key from her, unlocked the door and opened it.

"Wow! That was like magic, you totally just mind fucked me... It wouldn't open when I tried, but the moment you touched it, it just opened." She slurred amazed. "You're fucking magic." And poked Eli's cheek and burst out giggling.

Clare drunk was pretty funny because she kept swearing, he had never heard someone say the word fuck so much.

Clare sat down on her couch and dragged Eli to sit with her. After a couple seconds she was asleep on Eli's shoulder. He picked her up and started walking towards her room.

"Where are we going?" She asked groggily

"I'm bringing you to your bed." Eli explained.

"To the bedroom!" Clare commanded pointing forward. Eli rolled his eyes and slowly put her on her bed.

"Eli?"

"Yeah Clare?"

"Are you gonna kiss me?" This took Eli by surprise but he composed himself.

"No, Clare I'm not going to kiss you."

"Why? Am I not kissable? Is that why he dumped me?"

"You, Clare are very kissable, you make girls want to turn lesbian just to kiss you." He said with a smirk, hoping Clare would feel better. It worked, Clare giggled.

"But, then why won't you kiss me Eli?"

"Because Clare, you're drunk, and if I were to kiss you, well it would be too soon, we're friends. You don't want me to kiss you."

Clare didn't answer but simply looked at Eli grateful that he was the one who had brought her home.

Clare's POV

The room was spinning and she knew she was in a comfy bed. She looked to see that Eli had placed her there. _He's so nice, he knows my thoughts deep inside._ She thought to herself. _Why couldn't I pick a guy like him to be my boyfriend_ then all of a sudden she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Eli looked at her confused, then he sort of looked awkward, like he didn't know what to do. Then she saw a guilty look pass his eyes and he laid down next to her. She put her head on his chest and cried, while he stroked her hair. She was so close to falling asleep when suddenly he moved, he got up from the bed. She grabbed his hand before it was out of reach. She didn't want to be alone, not now.

ELI's POV

She grabbed his hand and he looked back at her, her eyes were red and she looked really sad.

"Don't leave. Please. I don't want to be alone." She pleaded. He didn't want to be mean and leave her but he didn't want to get too attached to the girl who he refused to have more than friends feelings about, and who was still crying over her ex. He knew they could only be friends, for his reasons and for her own reasons. _Fuck it, this girl needs someone and whether it ends up with me having the slightest feelings for her I need to be here for her as a friend_ he thought to himself and lay back down next to the girl with blue eyes. He didn't need to say a word. She put her head back on his chest and he let himself fall asleep stroking the girls soft curls.

**Is it too weird that Alli and Adam are together? Because I just thought that it would be cool to make that, but now that I have I'm not too sure...**


	5. Crying, Sleeping and Eating

**Authors Note: I feel like this chapter is boring, maybe it's too long or something, but I feel repetitive. I don't know, maybe it's just me.**

**I'll try and put some Adam, Alli, Eli and Clare scenes, I really like that double couple thing, which means it also might have to wait for the whole Eli and Clare thing comes together, but if I become inspired I'll try more. I've been updating quickly so far because I had all these chapters already written but this was the last pre-written, I don't know if the others will go as fast, because I'm also trying to make them a little longer, and it might become less light and fun. I'm not too sure, I'm just writing, I have nothing planned, hopefully it'll work out though. ANYWHORE, hope this doesn't dissapoint. ENJOY... or whatever you feel like doing.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Degrassi, if I did obviously Eli and Clare would be EClare again... but I do own some pretty cool books :) It doesn't make me rich, but, hey you can't always get what you want right? :)**

**I HAVE TWO MORE REVIEWERS, I'M PRETTY PSYCHED! THANK YOU TO : ilovetaylorswift13, Iheartwhitechocolate and Guardangel13 I LOVE YOU GUYS :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

Clare's POV

Clare awoke the next morning confused. She doesn't really remember coming home. She decides to just forget it and fall back asleep. Drifting off she realizes her pillows moving, it's coming up and falling back down, as if it's breathing, she slowly lifts her head to see who her pillow is, she hopes so much that it isn't her ex boyfriend, she remembers seeing him last night. However when she gets up enough to see who it is she's surprised to see Eli. He's sleeping. In her bed. With her. Why? His eyes open slightly to only see Clare staring at him.

"Are you watching me sleep?" He asks, a smirk coming to his lips.

"No, well I guess, but I wouldn't be if you weren't in my bed, which brings me to ask, why are you in my bed?"

"Well you were completely wasted last night, you couldn't even open your door. Then when I brought you to your bed you started to cry, so I stayed with you for a while until you fell asleep, well I thought you were, and when I was about to leave you asked me to stay because you didn't want to be alone."

He decided to leave the part of her asking if they were going to kiss, he felt as if it was definitely the right thing to do, there's no need to embarrass her.

"Oh." _Why do I have to be so stupid and get wasted! And cry in front of Eli? What's wrong with me? _

Eli felt a little awkward._  
><em>

"Well, I'll just go then, I have to work anyways, I guess I'll see you maybe when I get back, maybe not." He was about to open the door of her room and then leave.

"Thanks. You know... For taking care of me and everything."

"Yeah, no problem." And with that Eli left. He seemed to feel awkward, but that's normal, right? I mean it's an awkward situation, we might not have had sex or kissed or anything, but it was awkward.

ELI's POV

_Clare's great, nice, beautiful, intelligent, funny and just an amazing person. However I can NOT like her! I just met her. It's only been one week. She was crying over her ex just last night. I refuse to like her. I'm not over MY ex for god's sake! _

Eli entered his condo, took a shower, ate breakfast and left for work around 10 and was going to be back at about 3 in the afternoon. He was pretty happy it was a short shift that day.

Clare's POV

The second Eli left her apartment Clare called Alli, she told her to come over so they could talk and then go for lunch and so at 11 there was a knock on the door. Clare answered it and Alli came in.

"Oh thank god, I need your advice." Clare desperately said to her best friend.

"Happy to give it. About what though?"

"About Eli."

"Ah, I see." Alli noticed Clare hesitate a little "Spit it out Clare."

"Well, I think I like him, but I've only known him for like a week, well a week and two days. However it's still way too early to like someone, I mean I barely know the guy, I only know simple things like his favourite color, what he does for a living, his name but that's not enough to like someone. And to add to the fact that I barely know him, I'm not over Mark."

"First off, tell me why you like him."

"Well, he's nice, caring, funny, gorgeous, has the most amazing piercing green eyes, he can make me feel better with simple actions and I just feel like we click."

"Those are perfectly good reasons to like someone. Clare, you don't need to know a person's whole, entire life to like them, you just need to feel connected, you need to be comfortable around them, the intense life stories come after you guys trust each other completely, and that usually happens when you're in a relationship. And the fact that you're not over Fitz, or whatever he goes by these days, Mark or whatever, well he was a douche, he didn't and still does _not_ deserve you."

"Yeah, but I feel like Eli's so mysterious, when we play this game truth, where we ask each other questions back and forth and we have to tell the truth, well he's very truthful, I can tell, but when I get to deeper questions the truth is there, but it's vague and feels empty, I don't really know how to explain it. And that just makes me feel like he doesn't trust me."

"Clare, like you said you've only known each other for a week and two days, give it time, you can't expect him to unravel his whole life story on you after knowing you such a short period of time."

"Yeah. You're right. I just need to give it time, but that still doesn't give me a solution with my feelings, I still like him, I feel like I'm back in high school crushing on a guy, and too shy to admit it to him. I just don't want it to be weird between us if he doesn't even think of me that way."

"Clare you're an amazing and beautiful woman, he'd be crazy to not like you, but give it time, he might need more than a week to start liking you. If he starts telling you bigger things about his life, then it probably means that he's thinking about you as maybe a little more than a friend."

"Alright. Time, yeah, I can do that. I just have to be his friend and if it's meant to be, the pieces will fall perfectly into place. Oh and by the way I slept with him last night." She added nonchalantly

"What? Clare! You had sex with the guy? Why didn't you start off this whole conversation with that?"

"Alli! No! I didn't have sex with him! I literally slept with him."

"Explain."

"Well after you and Adam left, I saw Mark at the bar with some slut, making out and they were all over each other. Since that made me mad, and sad well I drank a lot of tequila. Apparently I couldn't stand, nor could I open my door. So, Eli, being the nice friend he is helped me inside and to my bed. He said I cried and then asked him to stay with me because I didn't want to be alone. This morning I woke up and I was cuddled to his side with my head on his chest and his hand gently place on my head. I felt loved in a cute, non sexual or huge emotional way. Loved like a best friend. I'm not sure I'm explaining this well."

"That sucks sweetie, you know seeing Mark like that and all, but it's great how Eli was to you. He really does seem like a caring guy."

"I know."

"Well I've told you all my advice, can we go out to lunch now?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot. Let's go." The two best friends left for lunch.

XXXX...XXXX...XXXX

ELI's POV

Eli got back from work and just as the elevator was closing he stopped it, entering and noticed it was Clare's ex-boyfriend, he saw him at the bar but they never officially met, nor did he know his name.

"What floor?" The cheating bastard asked Eli.

Eli looked at the button already pressed and saw what he presumed, he was going to Clare's floor.

"Oh, it's the same floor as yours. Are you visiting or do you live here?" He knew the answer, but he was just making small talk.

"Visiting, I'm going to beg my ex to take me back." This angered Eli, it triggered something he could only identify as jealousy. _Why am I jealous, I shouldn't be jealous. This is wrong, snap out of it Eli!_ Eli mentally kicked himself. The door opened to reveal they were on the right floor.

"Well, good luck with that." _Bad luck, I wish you bad luck, I hope she slaps you! _Eli, mad at his thoughts and again mentally punched himself in the face. _Shut up! You moronic jealous piece of shit!_

They both walked out and when Eli stepped in his condo he left the door open slightly, he wanted to hear what happened. _Eli, what are you doing?. Are you seriously going to eavesdrop on their conversation? What's wrong with you, this is none of your business, she's just a friend! Stop it!_

Eli, however ignored the angel of his thoughts and listened to the devil telling him to listen and then go and beat the shit of the guy if he hurts Clare, maybe he'd ignore the last part. The cheating bastard knocked on the door, and heard it open swiftly.

"Mark! What are you doing here?" Clare asked her ex. _So that's his name. What a stupid name._

"Clare, baby, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I know now that you deserved to be treated properly and that I was a complete asshole to you. The sex meant nothing, _she_ meant nothing. I swear baby, _I love you,_ only you, and you're much better in the sack, if it makes you feel any better. I never meant to hurt you. Clear-bear, I want you back. Give me another chance, I swear I'll make it up to you."

_Ha! Yeah right, like she'd give you another chance. Just slam the door in his face Clare!_

"Mark, I- "

"Please, baby! Just give me one more chance, I'll prove to you that I'm better!"

"How do I know you won't do it again, cheat on me and leave me for some floozy?"

"I just won't. Clear-bear, you just have to trust me." _Trust you? She'll never trust you again buddy._

"Okay." _WHAT? How can she do this? Trust the cheating bastard again? That's ridiculous._

"Baby, thank you, this means the world to me! I love you so much! Again, I'm so sorry, for what I did."

Eli couldn't believe what he just heard, Clare was going to give him another chance. Even after what she witnessed just yesterday, he was making out with some girl, just yesterday... And she was still giving him another chance, after she got wasted and cried over him? That information didn't make sense to Eli. He admits that he doesn't know what kind of person Clare is, but he sure as hell didn't think she was one who was going to give this scum bag another chance, after hurting her so bad.

Clare's POV

Clare had no idea what she was doing, she knew that it was the wrong thing to do, giving Mark another chance, mostly after seeing him in a full on make out session at the bar just last night, but he pleaded, he begged and he called her Clare-bear. That has always been some sort of weakness for her. He called her that in high school and it just brought back the good memories she had of him. She felt stupid giving Mark another chance, because just a couple hours ago, she confessed to Alli that she felt like she started having feelings for Eli. But Eli was so mysterious, so different... that it sort of scared her to even think about being with him, but then there was the nice, caring side that took her home when she was completely hammered, took care of her when she cried herself to sleep, and stayed with her in her bed per her request. She couldn't help but feel guilty for even trying to forgive Mark, but once upon a time he was a caring boyfriend and she couldn't help but feel like she just had to give it another shot.

Mark then tried to kiss her but she backed away and pushed him a little. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Why did you do that?" He asked still wondering why he couldn't kiss her.

"Mark, you broke my heart, you treated me like trash, you can't really expect me to start kissing you again, you have to earn my forgiveness, trust and respect back."

"But babe, I thought you giving me another chance was forgiving me, I thought we could just forget about everything that happened and we could go back to where we were."

"You actually think that after you cheated on me, insulted me _and_ broke my heart, that I would forgive you so easily? Mark, that chance I'm giving you is so we can basically start over. For you to win me back, not just get me back and then subconsciously realize that it was so easy and you can do what you did all over again."

"So... What you're telling me is that we can't kiss yet?"

"Yes, something like that."

"So we can't bang?"

"No! Are you kidding me?"

"Well then this was worthless..." This hurt Clare, she knew she should have just closed the door to his face and not listen to him. He wasn't going to take the chance and it was obvious now that he just wanted to get physical with her. _God! Why do you have to be so stupid and naive Clare? _Clare didn't know what to respond to what Mark just said, she was speechless.

"So we're not going to do anything until I get your forgiveness?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, well thanks for the offer of a second chance, but I think I'll stick with my daily sex with a girl much better than you ever were. See ya!" Clare couldn't believe she was actually about to give him another chance, he's exactly the way he was when he dumped her and she couldn't understand what was going through her mind when she agreed.

Eli's POV

Eli was stunned, that guy completely broke Clare's heart and now he had the decency to beg her for a second chance, get it, then turn it down because she wouldn't put out in a matter of seconds? _What the fuck is wrong with that guy? He had a perfect girl and blew her off for pleasure..._ Eli waited until the guy left in the elevator and the door to close to go to Clare's door. The door was closed and he decided to knock on it. The door opened to reveal a red, puffy eyed Clare with mascara and tears running down her cheeks. She saw it was Eli and fell in his arms. She swung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest and just let herself sob. He lifted her a bit off the floor, walked inside, closed the door and went to sit on the couch, Clare still hanging onto him, sobbing on his chest. He put one hand on her back and rubbed small circles, while his other hand caressed her hair.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, It's going to be okay." He cooed, trying to comfort the distraught blue eyed girl.

"He...and...chance...man whore...kissing...and ... sex... fucking asshole." She tried explaining between breaths and sobs but only a couple words could be made out.

"Shh, I know, you don't have to explain. Shh, sweetheart, it's okay." Still trying to make her feel better, he knew that the Mark guy really damaged her and then he thought of how Julia must feel. Clare went through the guy cheating process too, of course he knows he didn't cheat on Julia but she doesn't know that, and seeing Clare cry this much, made him think how bad Julia must of cried and he immediately felt really horrible, next thing he knew he felt a tear sliding down his cheek and then a couple more. Eli Goldsworthy was crying. He had cried a little bit over Julia, but that was a selfish cry, this one was because he finally realized how his sweet, loving Julia felt. He let himself cry with Clare, she for her own pain and him for the pain he caused Julia. He didn't sob loudly he just let the tears fall and his breathing became a bit erratic but not enough for Clare to notice he was crying. He doesn't know how long they sat there, on the couch but his tears had stopped and after a little while longer Clare had stopped her sobbing too. It was quiet and Eli felt Clare's body go limp. He knew at once that she had fallen asleep. He held her a couple minutes more leaving her to go into a deeper sleep then slowly got out of her grip laying her down on her couch. She moved a bit but didn't wake and he slowly put a blanket over her and left her condo, he didn't know what else to do.

CLARES's POV

Clare awoke, quickly realizing she had fallen asleep crying in Eli's arms, as she had twice in the past 24 hours. He really was a caring person and she couldn't believe that she even thought that being with him could be scary and that because of that she would even consider forgiving Mark. _I can be so stupid sometimes..._

She got up and saw that it was seven. She didn't know how long she cried in Eli's arms or how long she slept, but her lunch felt pretty far back. She decided she'd go see if Eli had eaten and if not ask if he wanted to eat with her, her treat. She really wanted to thank him properly for putting up with her and being so nice. She got out and went to his door. Right as she was about to knock the door opened, to reveal an Eli holding a box of pizza. He jumped a little surprised, not expecting to see Clare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said trying to hold her laughter.

"Ha-ha laugh it up Edwards, you'll never get to see me scared ever again."

"Challenge accepted." She said holding out her hand, he shook it.

"I was just about to bring you pizza, see if you wanted to eat with me."

"Thanks, I was just coming over here to see if you wanted to order something."

"Well, you know what they say, hungry people think alike." She laughed at his statement.

"Well obviously, because the only thing to think about is food."

"Exactly." Clare rolled her eyes, which made Eli giver her his signature crooked smirk.

"Alrighty then. Shall we eat?"

"We shall." He stepped to the side to let Clare enter his condo and they went to sit on the couch putting the pizza on the coffee table Clare helped him pick out.

They started eating in silence, and Clare wanted to thank him for everything, but she wasn't sure if she should just say thanks for letting her cry and holding her, or start off somewhere else. She was seriously at a loss for words. Maybe she –

"Hey, I'm really sorry about, Mark, I know he hurt you." Eli took her out of her thoughts

"Oh, I'm okay, really. Wait. How do you know his name?"

"Well we both came up at the same time, and I knew he was your ex, so when he knocked on your door, I sort of, maybe..." and in the smallest whisper he said "eavesdropped."

"You eavesdropped on my conversation?" She tried to sound mad, but it was hard, because she knew he meant it in the best way possible, and she couldn't help but feel happy that he did, because if he didn't he probably wouldn't have come to her place at the right time and she would have had no one to comfort her. Eli started speaking in a fast and urgent tone.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to cross the line, I mean you deserve your privacy and I'm sorry I didn't respect it. I didn't want to have you mad at me or anything, I just - "

"Eli." She interrupted him, he looked up at her curiously. "Thank you." This confused Eli, he hadn't expected a thank you.

"Thank you?"

"Yes, Eli. Thank you. You're a real friend, for doing that. If you hadn't I would have cried with no one to comfort me and make me feel better. Thank you." Eli saw the sincerity in her eyes and heard it in her voice.

"Well, uh, you're welcome I guess." He was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He then added his crooked smirk, which made Clare smile right back at him.

Clare officially thanked her whole break up with Mark Fitzgerald, because otherwise she would never have become so close to Eli, and Eli was becoming one really special person to Clare. She could maybe say thanks to Mark for cheating on her if she ever does start dating Eli.

ELI's POV

Eli didn't know he'd ever be so happy to have disrespected some one else's privacy. If you would have told Eli two weeks ago, that he would be living in a new condo, eating pizza with the girl next door, and possibly starting to feel something for her he definitely would not have believed it. He would have laughed it off and told said person that they were crazy to think that he and Julia would not be together. A lot can change in only one week and two days. However as much as he was feeling something for this girl he would not forget any feelings towards Julia. Eli and Clare talked the whole night until she was tired and went to her place. Eli knew he should tell her who he is, he would, just not right away.

**Do you think Eli is doing a good thing stalling telling Clare that he's THE Eli Goldsworthy, and also not sharing his huge breakup?**


	6. Mouth Orgasm? What?

**Authors Note: I want to thank all of you that take the time to read this story and give me a review. It means a lot to me to see that people enjoy my writing, as much as I love writing what I write. You guys are so great and I take things you say in consideration and every time I write a chapter I try to out do myself, it's hard, because I'm not really sure I can make my writing as good as so many other authors on here that I've seen, but I still have fun. Anyway thanks for the support and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you :) ENJOY :)**

**Oh and TvIsMyDrug4 : You gave me a great suggestion on how Clare should find out his name unfortunately I had already started writing this chapter and was in the middle of it so I didn't really want to go back and erase, but it definitely would have worked just as well.**

**Enough blabbering, on with chapter 6 :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

One week. One week has passed since Eli had Clare cry in his arms and Eli hasn't even told Clare that he wrote the two books she loves, told her his last name, he promised himself that he'd tell her, it's not that big of a deal, but if he keeps it a secret on purpose for too long Clare will really think that he has some big trust issues. She'll think that he doesn't believe he can trust her with anything, which isn't true.

_I'm telling her today, I'm going to have her for dinner or something and tell her. I'm going to just do it fast, like ripping off a band aid, then I'll deal with the question of why I didn't tell her when she talked about my books. Decent plan, alright Eli, put it in motion, get up and face the music._

Eli got up to see it was nine in the morning, he ate some cereal. _I need to go shopping for food_ he thought, while eating his bowl of cereal with barely enough milk, he had emptied the carton and it wasn't enough. He hopped in the shower. Getting out, he only had time to wrap a towel around his waist before having to answer his phone. He saw it was Adam.

"Hey Adam! What's up?"

"Hey Eli! Just wondering, have you told Clare that you're Eli Goldsworthy? The one with two published books that she has read and loves." Adam spoke in a fast tone, which sort of made Eli curious.

"No Adam, but I was planning on telling her tonight, just need to have her over for dinner or something, order in or whatever." He said annoyed that Adam keeps trying to push him.

"Well it's good that you're planning on telling her, really, but um..."

"But um... What Adam?"

"Well you might have to tell her like now."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I kind of, sort of let it slip to Alli, you know Alli, Clare's best friend who tells her everything."

"Adam! How could you let it slip? How did that even get into the conversation? Wait! You don't think Alli can tell Clare now can she?"

"Well she just went to the bathroom." There was a knock on Eli's door.

"Got to go Adam." He hung up. Then noticed he was only wearing a towel. "Just a second!"

"No! Eli, open this door right now!" It was Clare, she knows and he knew it. Then the door opened, he hadn't locked the door. Shit...

CLARE's POV

Clare walked into Eli's condo, closed the door and then looked at Eli standing there with only a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, he was basically glistening because of the water, and his abs... _God his abs, they're so sexy, they look sculpted, I just wanna rip his towel off and ride him, kiss those amazing lips and fuck this green eyed beauty's brains out, I want to run my hands in his hair and kiss his godly abs... Snap out of it Clare! Right, I came here too... What am I doing here? Right I came to – _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eli laughing, he was there trying to hold his laughter but he didn't seem very capable.

"Liking the view Clare?" He asked. His smirk on his lips. _That sexy smirk... Stop it! Right._

"No." She tried to make it sound as true as possible, but it didn't seem to work.

"Then why are you standing there staring and drooling?"

"I'm not drooling. Would you put on some clothes?" She asked annoyed.

"Are you sure you want me to, because it doesn't seem to bother you." His crooked smirk still plastered there, it's as if it's permanent.

"Just put on some clothes."

"Fine, but you know. If you hadn't barged in when I said just a second then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well maybe you should lock your door." She retorted.

"Nah, I think I like when beautiful women walk in on me half naked and stare, it gives me confidence." He said with a wink and a flash on his smirk and left to get dressed.

_Wait did he just call me beautiful? I mean Alli says it but that's different, this is coming from Eli. No, that shouldn't make a difference Clare! Would you stop fantasizing about him! Okay, stopping._ She argued with herself while waiting for Eli. He came out wearing his usual black skinny jeans and was buttoning up his gray shirt, looking at Clare.

ELI's POV

It was honestly funny for Eli to see Clare just staring at him, and then not admitting it. She was just like any girl, if they were caught thinking dirty things they would completely dismiss it, pretending they didn't, they say guys think about sex a lot, but that doesn't mean girls don't, you could pretty much see Clare looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. He then remembered why she was here.

"So, why did you barge into my place? Other than that fact that you wanted to see my half naked body."

"First off I didn't know you were half naked. As for the real reason, well I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me." He noticed she had lost some of her temper, from the moment she came in. She had seemed angry at him and now she just seems like she can be actually talked to. He knew exactly what she was talking about but he pretended not to.

"So you didn't know I was half naked but you'd like me to tell you why I didn't tell you that I was?" He said lifting his eyebrows and Clare rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face. Eli took that as a good sign.

"Eli, could you be serious for one minute, please?"

"Yes." He waved his hand in front of his face and his smirk was no longer there. "Alright, serious mode. On." He nodded his head. Clare chuckled but went to the right to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me you were _the_ Eli Goldsworthy, that you wrote two of my favourite books?" She didn't seem mad at all, she just seemed disappointed, which was definitely worse, because that meant she felt that Eli was someone close enough to her that he would tell her something this important right away. This made Eli feel horrible. Eli sighed and started his long speech.

"Well the first day I met you, I didn't really know you, so I decided to stay low. And after the first week we spent together as friends and you helped me with my condo, I promised myself I would tell you, and every day I woke up I told myself I'd tell you, and I don't know what stopped me because, believe me when I say, I trust you. However something kept stopping me, I don't really know what. Nobody knows who Eli Goldsworthy is, you know? I mean they know his name and that he published two books, but there's no pictures or anything. I haven't done any book signings or readings. I like it that way, I guess. I'm just this mysterious writer. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't trust you because I do. I was going to tell you today, believe me. I was going to ask you to have dinner with me and I'd explain everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner, I really wish I had."

CLARE's POV

Clare was standing there speechless, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times trying to make a sound, but nothing seemed to be able to. _Speak you idiot! Or else he's just going to think you're dumb._

"Um..." _Oh great, now all I can do is make sounds. It's not my fault that I'm speechless! _She bickered with her mind. She looked at Eli who was just standing there. He didn't seem to waiting for a response. He just had a smug look on his face, as if he wanted her to become speechless.

"You know what? I'm mad at you now Eli!" His smugness disappeared at once.

"What? Why?"

"I came here all mad, I was ready to scream at you and call unspeakable things, I had this whole anger speech planned out and then I come in here and see your beautiful godlike half naked body! Then you make jokes, calm me down, make me laugh, and to top it off you have this whole great explanation for why you kept it a secret. How can I be mad at you for that now?"

"Beautiful, godlike body eh?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are talking about? I never said such a thing, I thought it but never said it. Wait! No forget I said that, I never thought nor said anything about beautiful and godlike body, nor did I want to rip off your towel and ride you." Clare then widened her eyes realizing what she just said. _Oh, good job Clare, tell him you fantasize about him every time you see him and that you dream about him why don't you? Just be all open and tell him everything. _

"I should leave, before I make a bigger fool out of myself." She said turning around and going to the door.

ELI's POV

He can't believe what he just heard Clare say. She wants him. The only thing she doesn't know is last night he dreamt about her. It was the first time, but it wasn't a sex dream, quite the opposite, he dreamed about them holding hands while walking in the park and eating ice cream. It was seriously one of those dreams he thought that only teenage girls had about their crush. _Am I legitimately starting to move on from Julia and having feelings for the girl next door? I mean, I'll never forget what Julia and I had, but it's only been two weeks since I've known this girl. Is that enough time? Eli! You like her, deal with it, stop trying to deny it. We've been hanging out almost every day since we've met, I got jealous over her stupid ex, she's told me basically everything about her, I've told her almost everything about me. There's only some stuff in his past, which isn't anything bad. He just hasn't gotten enough time, and then there's the whole Julia debacle. The whole six year relationship that I've had with her, planning to marry her and having it all crumble down about two weeks ago._ These thoughts seemed to go on forever in his head but it was only about five seconds.

"I should leave, before I make a bigger fool out of myself." Clare said turning towards the door. Before she got out he decided to speak up.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" _I just want to see if she likes me, I want to see that she doesn't just want my body... Not that I would decline the offer, if she gave me a choice. Stop! Right..._

"I'm sort of tired of ordering in. Maybe we could go out?"

"Oh, well I was planning to cook." He himself was extremely tired of ordering in too.

"A famous author, and he cooks? Well, how could I say no to an offer like that." He chuckled lightly.

"Well, I need to get grocery shopping, any special meal you'd like to request?"

"Hmm... Now that you mention it... No, just kidding, just make whatever you're the best at."

"Alright, well get ready to be astounded by my cooking skills Edwards."

"You're that good?" She asked lifting her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, I learned from my mother, who I presume is the best."

"Well then Goldsworthy, I guess I'm going to have to have you over for dinner tomorrow, so that I can show you how much better my cooking is, because I learned from my mom, who I don't presume is the best, I know she's the best."

"Game on Edwards." They shook hands and she left. Eli smiled and chuckled to himself. When Adam called earlier and told him that Clare might know, he never thought that it would end with them deciding to have a cook off. In a matter of seconds he thought up so many scenarios, but a cook off, was never one of them.

XXXX...XXXX...XXXX

After Eli got all the things he needed at the grocery store he went to hid condo and started his cooking. He was going to start with an entree. It was going to be a shrimp cocktail. He made the sauce, put it in a little shot glass, he put some crushed ice in two martini glasses, added the shot glasses in the middle, put the shrimp hanging all around the rims and then added, a leaf of parsley and a lemon slice for detail. For diner he made scallops and shrimp sautéed in white wine and garlic Rose sauce, served over linguine. And lastly for dessert he made a tiramisu, a dessert with a lot of coffee. He was pretty psyched about making all of this. He just hoped Clare like seafood, because if she didn't he was basically fucked...

There was a knock on the door. Eli went to it and opened it stepping to the side motioning for Clare to walk in.

"Wow, Eli. It smells nice in here." He smirked at her comment.

"So, just to make sure. You like seafood right?"

"Love it." She said with a smile.

"Well, good. Dinner is ready. However we'll start with our entrees. Take a seat." He pulled out a chair from the dining table, that was beautifully organized and had two long black candles lit in the middle.

"My oh my, Mr. Goldsworthy, you sure know how to treat a woman." She said smiling.

He went to get the two beautifully made shrimp cocktails and put one in front of Clare and sat down with his own.

"This is quite the arrangement." Clare said looking at it.

"Well, only the best for the woman who admires my work oh so very much." She rolled her eyes at the comment and dipped one of the shrimp in the sauce he prepared and plopped it in her mouth. Her eyes bulged.

"Mmmm." He laughed at her reaction. "Eli, this is seriously the best cocktail sauce ever. Did you seriously make this?" She teased, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, so it's too good to be true? Does that mean you forfeit our little cook off?"

"Ha! In your dreams. This is only a sauce."

"Agreed, but when you eat dinner _and _dessert, you won't even want to cook anymore, you'll be too ashamed to even step in a kitchen." He teased.

"Oh, is that so? We'll see."

They finished their entrees and Eli brought out the two plates of pasta.

"Bon appétit." He said placing the plate in front of her and sitting down with his own plate.

"Bon appétit." He watched her take a bite and her eyes close in pleasure. She even let out a small moan.

"My god! It feels like your food just made love with my mouth." He chuckled at her statement.

He took a bite himself and realized how good it was, he hadn't tasted it yet. He only hoped for the best.

"Jesus Christ, you're right. Not to be cocky, well maybe a little bit, but my cooking is fucking good."

She rolled her eyes but agreed. They ate and talked through dinner, having light conversations.

"Are you ready to make love again?" Eli said referring to the food. Clare was sipping on water and chocked on it, some spitting out.

"Excuse me?" Eli was laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"I was referring to dessert, the one I made. Chill out. I wasn't making a move on you or anything."

"Oh, sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." She laughed a little nervously.

Eli brought out the two slices of tiramisu that he made.

"You like coffee right?"

"Yeah, I kind of have an addiction to the taste actually."

"Well then, good thing I chose to make this because this will definitely be your weakness."

They both took a bite.

"Sweet mother of god!" They said simultaneously. Then laughed realizing what happened.

"Eli, this is over the top delicious, and not just because I absolutely adore the taste of coffee."

"How about now? Will you forfeit the challenge you took?"

"Nope."

"You better not, because I cooked this whole thing for you, you owe me a dinner like this too." He said with his smirk and a wink.

They finished dessert and they were both completely full.

"I feel pregnant."

"You feel pregnant? You're a guy, you should be able to eat that much and feel fine. I on the other hand eat like a bird, I'm the one who feels pregnant. Like 9 months with twins pregnant."

He laughed a little "Alright, you win, I just feel fat."

"I want to be mad at you for making me feel so uncomfortable and full, but that was an amazing meal, I could never regret eating all those delicious things that basically made my mouth orgasm."

"Made your mouth orgasm? That's a new one."

"What can I say, it was that good." They laughed and talked a little more until they digested a bit.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably get home, I need to work tomorrow."

"Walk you to your door?"

"Sure, why not." Clare answered.

CLARE's POV

_God, could Eli get any better! He was an amazing writer, funny, caring, gorgeous and he can cook meals that make love to my mouth. Is he the perfect man or what? And now he's going to walk me to my door, when I'm only ten feet away from his? That's so gentlemanly. _Clare and Eli walked out of his condo and walked the short distance to Clare's door. She stopped at her door and turned around

"Thanks, you know for the whole dinner thing, it was nice." He plastered a smirk on his face

"Yeah, no problem, and you have to have me over tomorrow, I'm pretty excited to see if you can beat my orgasm giving food." He said with a wink. Clare then noticed that Eli wasn't too far from her if she just lifted her arm the slightest she could touch him. She looked from his piercing green eyes to his beautiful plum lips and back, his eyes seemed to get darker as he did the same to her.

_I want to kiss him so badly right now, I just want to grab his tie, pull him closer and kiss him. Do it Clare, take a chance, live a little._

Before she could process her movements, she did exactly what she was thinking, she grabbed his tie and tugged on it a little, they were both looking into each others eyes intently, green colliding with blue, they were only a few inches away. She could feel his hot breath on her face, their lips just brushing. He crushed his lips into hers, she responded immediately, kissing him back with as much fervor, she let go of his tie and brought her hands around his neck. His tongue licked her lips and she let him deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and then having her own battle with his. She moaned at the feel of his tongue colliding with hers. She raked her fingers through his hair, tugging on it wanting to pull him closer to her. This earned a groan from him. She was up against her door, his hands placed on either side of her head, pushing her slightly with his hips. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the elevator ding, or the doors open, nor did they hear the footsteps come. They were not aware they had an audience at all, until the clearing of a throat. Eli reluctantly stopped kissing Clare, both were out of breath. Eli looked up to see who it was and Clare saw surprise and something like guilt in his eyes. She looked and it was some girl standing there, seeming mad or was that sad, then the girl glared at Clare. _If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead..._ She thought to herself.

"Julia?"

**I'm SORRY! I needed to end it that way :P Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes or anything :) I'll update soon, hopefully :)  
><strong>


	7. Date First, other stuff  Later

**Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! You're all AMAZING and I love reading all the nice comments you write me :) I think I'm successfully making my chapters the right length, not too short, not too long. Once again thank you for the reviews and to all of you who will continue to read this. You guys make my fay with your niceness :) ANYWAY, ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Degrassi, but that's fine because I love the people who do for making it :) I do own a pair of zebra printed sunglasses :)  
><strong>

**Without any more delays here's chapter 7, hopefully without too many mistakes, I've re-read a couple times, but after a while I know it by heart and don't see mistakes that might be there, but yeah! READ and REVIEW (if you want...)  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

ELI's POV

Eli couldn't believe what he was seeing. Julia standing there, she definitely saw the kiss, she was the one who interrupted them. He didn't know what to say, he was breathless and he couldn't think straight.

"Julia?" He asked disbelief clear in his voice. She looked from him to Clare, well she glared at Clare.

"Yeah, I was coming to drop off some of your shit that you forgot in my apartment." He then noticed, she was holding a box.

"Oh, uh, thanks." There was an awkward silence. Clare was still standing beside him looking from Julia to him, a confused look masking her face.

"So this is the girl you cheated on me with? The girl you confessed to fucking the brains out of?" Julia hissed, venom dripping from every word she spit out.

Clare huffed turned towards Eli, slapped him and proceeded by unlocking her door and going into her condo, but not before Eli saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. She slammed her door and Eli didn't know what to do. Julia was standing there with a smile of victory plastered on her face.

"For the last time Julia I didn't cheat on you!"

"So, what? You told me you did so I could break up with you? Ha! Right... Because that makes sense."

"You're the one who accused me with no proof, you're the one who wouldn't let me defend myself! You were the problem in our relationship Julia! Not me! I was ready to give you everything, but you kept pushing me away! I didn't do shit to you. I didn't fuck another girl behind your back because I wanted to marry you! I was ready to spend my forever with you! But of course you had trust issues!" He laughed maliciously "You would never leave me alone with your accusations! Stop fucking blaming everything on me! You're the one to blame!"

"You wanted to marry me?" She asked, she had stopped listening to him after he said that. Eli calmed down, he had screamed enough.

"Is it really that surprising to you Jules? We were together for six years. I wanted to take the next step with you but you were too insecure and I couldn't deal with you anymore. Always blaming me for things I never did, reading way too much in everything I did. Face it Julia, you would have never trusted me, we would have continued fighting over stupid ideas that you wiggled into your twisted mind. So when you took it too far by accusing me of cheating and I saw that you wouldn't let the idea go, I gave in. I told you I cheated on you because it was a fast way out. Are you happy now? Or are you going to ignore everything I just told you and believe that idiotic idea slowly forming in your mind?"

Eli was looking at Julia intently, she was speechless, tears were falling freely from her eyes. At some point she had dropped the box she was holding. Their eyes were connected, green staring into brown. Her walls were down, she was back to the Julia Eli fell in love with. The open one. The one who shared everything with him. She looked at him deeply.

"So you never cheated on me?"

"No." Then all of sudden a thought went through Julia's head and the walls were back, defenses ready. Her eyes were hard and cold and she suddenly dismissed everything Eli just explained, and decided they were all lies.

"Liar!" She screeched. Eli sort of expected this, it happened most of time they fought. He gave up.

"Fine Jules, believe what you want! I don't care anymore!"

"I knew it! You did cheat, you admitted it the first time, I can't believe you tried to blame everything on me just to take back what you said!"

"Alright. Bye Julia." He went to her, took the box and after picking it up they were face to face. She, like Clare slapped him across the face, this time on the opposite side of Clare's own hard slap. Eli took it without even flinching and then just walked into his condo.

CLARE's POV

_I can't believe I let myself fall for him! He cheated on his old girlfriend. That was the whole secret he was trying to hide from me whenever I asked about why he left his other apartment. He's just like Mark, he probably would have cheated on me too, after getting what he wanted. God! Why did I let myself open up to him! He's such an asshole!_

Clare had walked into her apartment after slapping Eli and she didn't bother listening to what they said to each other. She went into her room and blasted music in her ears. She didn't want to hear Eli fighting with his ex. Not tonight. She was tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. After about half an hour she decided it was safe to take her music out and fall asleep. The fighting between the ex couple was over and all she wanted to do was fall asleep without even thinking of Eli. Of course that was impossible, considering they just had a hot kiss in the hallway and she couldn't shake off the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, his lips burning on hers. She kept going back to the big 'what if' invading her mind. What if Julia hadn't interrupted them? How far would they have gone? How long would their kiss have lasted? Would it have ended soon no matter what? And she kept thinking about what it meant. Did Eli like her? Did he just want to use her? She told herself it didn't matter though, because he was a cheater. Just like her ex and she didn't want him anymore. Well that was what she told herself. Now she only had to make herself believe. While her mind was reeling sleep finally took over and she fell into a deep sleep, re-experiencing the kiss in her dream. It went further though.

Clare woke up and realized she had a wet dream about Eli Goldsworthy, her neighbor, that she had the most intimate kiss with, author of two books, amazing cook but unfortunately a liar and a cheater. Or so she thought. She didn't know the real story, but she didn't know there was a real and true story. Clare only heard one side, she didn't know there was another side and she tried her hardest not to think about it. She wanted to believe the worst of Eli, because she was scared, but she didn't admit this.

ELI's POV

Eli didn't sleep well at all last night, thoughts of Clare kept coming into his mind. He knew he deserved the slap she gave him, well to her he did. Although she didn't know the whole story she only knew there was an ex and she said that Eli cheated on her, and Clare having just gotten cheated on believed it in an instant. He didn't bother going to beg her to listen to him last night, he supposed he'd talk to her later today. She needed a breather. Hell, he needed a breather. He had an amazing kiss with her last night. He didn't know why he gave into her and just kissed her. Clare deserved a great guy, he wasn't too sure that guy was him. He just got over Julia, yesterday gave him closure, he had given her the whole explanation and she still believed herself. That was enough for him to completely quit on her. Of course he won't forget what he had with Julia, but he was over her. He wasn't going to pine over her anymore and he was definitely not going to be hurt by her own pain because she could have believe him yesterday and decided not to. She needs to get herself together and leave her trust issues behind. What she didn't need was Eli. If she had to worry about Eli while trying to get herself better, then it wouldn't help. He told himself this last night and was finally able to let go of her.

Clare was going to work today, she'd probably be back around four in the afternoon so he had time to himself. He decided he'd call Adam. He told him what happened last night, Adam, was a good listener, he gasped at the right moments, yeah, he gasps at things... He told him some advice to be careful approaching Clare. He then talked to Alli about the problem and Alli reluctantly gave the advice to pass back to Eli, which he did. He said to be very gentle and try not to get mad and raise his voice if she gets mad. This was going to be useful, he desperately needed to make things better with Clare, he was going to get her to listen even if it meant losing his dignity and dropping on both knees and plead for her.

When the fourth hour came and he heard the ding of the elevator, her steps and her keys jingle as she unlocked her door he prepared himself. He waited a minute for her to actually have time to get inside her house, and walked out of his condo.

_Alright Eli you can do this, just knock on her door and ask to talk to her, explain to her, if she lets you explain, then do it smoothly, don't joke around, just tell her straight up the whole and complete story. You can do it! Yeah! I can do it!_

He held out his hand and knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?"

"It's Eli." He said trying to sound confident. He heard her footsteps approach but the door stayed shut.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk, to explain everything."

"You don't need to, you cheated on your ex, that's all I need to know."

"Except that I didn't." They were still talking through the door.

"Then why would she say you did?"

"Look, I'll explain it, but would you at least let me in, I really don't want to continue shouting my life story so that the whole floor can hear."

The door opened, Clare stepped aside letting Eli enter. She gestured for him to sit on the couch, and she joined him, sitting as far from him as the couch allowed. He hesitated a bit.

"Spit it out Goldsworthy, or else you're out of here."

"Alright, well, let's see... Where to start?"

"How about why your ex said you cheated on her."

"That's simple, I told her I did." She looked confused. "I'll just start from the beginning."

"Julia and I dated for six years, and at first everything went great, she always had some small trust issues, but when we moved in together about one year and a half ago she started not trusting _me_, getting a little paranoid. She would accuse me of ridiculous things, that I of course never did and I always ended up convincing her that I didn't do them. Basically every day she would find something new to accuse me of, for example, drinking all the milk to piss her off and stop her from eating cereal. And every time she would come up with something new, it was always the tiniest bit worse than the other and it would be harder for me to explain to her that I didn't do said thing. About 3 weeks ago she said I cheated on her. She kept screaming at me, she started throwing things at my head and I couldn't seem to calm her down. She said she had proof, which of course she didn't because I would have never cheated on her, I was planning on marrying her. I was going to propose, but that night she wouldn't let me explain anything, she threw thing after thing at my head and she started throwing my clothes out the door. After an hour of trying to convince her otherwise I quit. I told her that I cheated on her, simply to get the fast and easy way out of the relationship. I was tired of fighting with her four days out of seven. I loved her, but she needed to get herself help, me being with her wasn't good for her. So I moved out and now, here we are."

He finished his story and looked up at Clare. She was staring at him, she opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. A guilty look crossed her face, probably for thinking Eli would actually do such a thing.

"I-uh, I don't really know what to say." She said nervously.

"Just say you believe me, I just need you to believe me."

"Why? I barely know you."

"Why? Because I like you Clare. And don't give me crap about not knowing me, you officially know me as well as I know myself."

"You like me?"

"Yeah, why else would I tell you everything there is to know about me and why would I kiss you?"

"I-I don't know. So what does that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean."

"I think it just means we got carried away last night" She lied. Eli nodded slowly trying to soak in what she said.

"You don't believe me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, Eli I do. I just – I just think I need time to process everything you just told me."

"It's not much to process Clare!" He got up from the couch. He was mad that Clare was the one who started the kiss yesterday and was now going to pull back all feelings she had out on the table, leaving his own, laying there, waiting... Clare didn't want to make Eli feel sad or angry with her.

"So what now Clare? You're just gonna forget the whole kiss ever happened?" Anger filling his voice.

"It's not like I _want_ to!" They were both standing now.

"Then don't! Don't pull away from me, I'm trying to reach out to you Clare!"

"I'm not pulling away! I just – " Eli then interrupted her by taking her by the waist and pulling her close to crush their lips together. It took a few seconds for Clare to respond, she wasn't expecting it. They were both kissing each other with fervor, Eli took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, going back to kiss her and licking her lips trying to deepen the kiss, she parted her lips and let his tongue sweep against hers and then explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling themselves closer, Eli groaned and kissed her with more fierce. Their bodies were pressed against each other, one of Eli's hand on her lower back the other gripping her hip. He pulled back from her lips and kissed down her neck. Clare threw her head back to give him more room. He took her thighs and lifted her up, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his lips back to hers. Eli then slowly laid her down on the couch without breaking the kiss, he was hovering over her, their lips clashing against each others, their tongues battling for dominance. He ground his hard against her center earning a gasp and moan from her, he smirked in the kiss. He supported his body weight not to crush her. Clare lifted her hips to cause some friction with Eli's, he groaned and pulled away from her lips, biting her bottom one and slowly trailing his kiss to her neck, Clare bit her bottom lip stopping herself from moaning. Eli noticed and went to her ear.

"If you keep biting your lip I'm not going to be able to stop myself from turning into an animal on you." He whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers up Clare's spine. He then nipped her ear lobe and kissed her jaw line to get to her lips, he looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"Blue eyes, you're beautiful you know that?" He said not leaving time for her to answer, kissing her with passion and lust, deepening the kiss immediately, twirling his tongue around hers. He took one of his hands and slowly slid it under her shirt, sliding it slowly on her curved waist. She arched her back into his body at his touch. She moaned when their centers ground into each other. Eli took his hand away and chuckled when she whimpered, missing the touch. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, leaving Clare confused. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily.

"If I don't stop now I'll lose control." She shuddered at the heat of his breath. He got up getting up from between her legs. Trying to fix the problem he had in his skinny jeans. Clare giggled noticing his situation.

"Are you volunteering to fix this thing you caused or are you just going to laugh?" He asked smirking.

"No thanks, I'll just laugh." She said. There were a few seconds of silence. "Sorry."

"For what?" Eli asked furrowing his brow.

"For, trying to pull away, and thinking you would be the kind of guy to cheat on his girlfriend."

"No it's fine I don't blame you, as for the pulling away, I don't mind, if it ends like this every time you try to." He said winking. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Hey, so about that cook off thing we had going on..."

"What about it? Wait! Let me guess, you forfeit and you just want me to cook for you from now on?" He said a smug smirk on his face.

"Never. I just need to postpone, since I didn't get time to grocery shop or prepare anything."

"Damn!" Eli said with a wink. "So tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, get ready to get your ass kicked." She said with a smile

"Why don't you get ready to eat those words because there's no way you beat that dinner I made you last night."

"Oh really?" She said getting up from the couch to look Eli in the eyes.

"Really." He said almost in a whisper, taking a step closer to Clare, they were both so close to each other, he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her up to kiss her, their lips meeting. Their tongues once again sweeping each other. Clare was the one to pull away this time.

"We can't do that again, you'll just stop once we get to the good stuff." She said, their lips were only a centimetre apart. He chuckled lightly, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Clare, we haven't even went on a proper date yet." He said, smiling.

"So there's going to be a date?"

"Of course. I like you." Clare then pulled away completely.

"Well then, no more kissing until after the first date." This made Eli pout.

"No fair!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to be all gentlemanly and correct with this whole dating thing." A sly smile covering her face. He huffed dramatically.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to take you out as soon as possible, because now that I've tasted your lips, I won't be able to live without them."

"Good. Now off you go, I need to do some research for the huge meal I'm about to make tomorrow, it's going to blow your mind."

"Can't I have one more kiss to remember you by?"

"Fine." She quickly pecked him on the lips and was just about to pull away, but Eli wasn't going to have any of that, he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him, grabbing her lips with his and pushed his tongue into her mouth, not wanting to wait for her to part her lips. She tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged, wanting the kiss as much as him and he knew he had won. He knew that she wanted to continue kissing him so he pulled away, a suction sound coming from the separation. He smirked as he saw her eyes open and disappointment crossed her face. She freed her hands from his hair and he let go of her hips. He took a step back and turned around towards the door, opened it and before stepping out turned towards Clare and winked.

"See you tomorrow blue eyes, I'm going to plan our date." And with that he closed the door and went into his own condo.

_That went a whole lot better than I thought it would_. He thought smiling like an idiot to himself.

**I'll try to update soon, I really need to think of a perfect date and a huge dinner for Clare to make, that might beat Eli's, but maybe not ;)**


	8. Better Than Your Mother

**Authors Note: I'm not sure I like this chapter... I hope you guys at least enjoy it. I tried updating fast, there might be some mistakes, like in everything I write, but I hope it's still comprehensible. Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers you guys are all so nice to me for reading this story! I love you all and I love all your reviews HAVE A NICE NIGHT, or day, depends when you read this :) I updated this at night, so you know... ANYWAY ENJOY! hopefully you enjoy it more then I did when I re-read what I wrote, K enough babbling...**

**Here's chapter 8 of The Girl Next Door (I know, the tittle is really not original... :[ ) K BYE  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Clare's POV**

Clare being the smart cookie she is called up Alli to have Adam's number, she wanted to call him and ask what was Eli's favourite food so she can make it for the dinner she's making tonight, she's going to make it the best way she could and add her own touches to win the cook off thing they have going on. She was pretty proud of her idea. After hearing what his favorite meal was she looked up a few recipes on the internet to make sure she could get anything she needed at the market. For an appetizer she was making some stuffed mushrooms, for dinner it would be chicken parmesan, she made the tomato sauce to go with the penne pasta, she was going to go all out on this dinner, and for dessert she's making her famous chocolate cheesecake, the dessert is simpler than the two other things, but everybody she's ever made it for basically begged her to make it whenever they planned to eat dinner together, so she thought it was a good idea. She got everything and when she got home she started her cooking fiesta.

**ELI's**

Meanwhile next door Eli called Alli to know everything he needed to know to take Clare on the perfect date, he learned that Clare liked things simple but romantic and if he was going to take her out to a restaurant she made sure to tell him that Clare didn't like being in a crowded restaurant. Then the perfect idea came to Eli. For the date he was going to take her to a small restaurant just outside of town, they would eat dinner there, then he would bring her to a small field where they could take a walk and stargaze, maybe eat a small dessert... It was a perfect idea. He ran it by Clare's best friend for approval and Alli said she would love it and it's just the perfect amount of romantic. Eli was pretty proud of himself for thinking of this. He never thought he'd be the romantic type of guy, but maybe Clare brings it out of him. Eli couldn't help smiling like a fool thinking that he was taking Clare out to dinner, it might seem soon to like her and take her out like this, it could seem sudden to others because they've know each other only 2 and a half weeks, but he felt like he's known her for months, she basically knows everything about him. She wasn't a rebound, he liked her, it might seem too soon after his breakup to some people but he thinks otherwise, and obviously Clare too, because she agreed to go with him. After he reserved at the restaurant he decided he'd get some writing for his next book done, before going to Clare's for dinner, he was pretty excited to see what she cooked up to beat his meal. When it was around 6 he took a shower, got dressed in a black button down, rolled up to his elbows, with a opened, gray vest and some grey skinny jeans. Although he's gotten older Eli's style hasn't changed, he still had all his rings, wristbands and he drove the same car. He didn't want to change. When he was ready it was about 6:45 and he went to knock on Clare's door. He knocked three times and then Clare opened the door. She took his breath right away. She was wearing something casual, but she looked beautiful, she was wearing a simple navy floral type dressed with a belt caressing her waist loosely and it flared from there, it was just above the knee. Eli was eyeing her outfit, then he noticed Clare cleared her throat and he looked up placing a smirk on face. She blushed and a small smile crept on her lips.

"Come in." She said, stepping aside letting Eli enter. He immediately recognized the smell. It was his favorite, it was familiar, his parents home smelled like it often when he went there, but there was something different in this one.

"It smells good." He said appreciating it, he hasn't smelt that for a while, a little over 4 months.

"Thanks. We'll start with an appetizer, you can sit at the table." He obeyed and sat. She placed the plate of 4 stuffed mushrooms in front of him and sat down with her own 4. He looked down realizing that they were mushrooms, he's never really liked mushrooms.

"Mushrooms." He stated simply. She looked at him confused and then had a thought.

"Oh, god you don't like mushrooms, oh no... You don't have to - "

"No, Clare don't worry I love mushrooms, don't worry." He lied. He plopped one into his mouth chewing it and swallowed.

"See, mmm, they're great! I love them." He said smiling, Clare sighed relieved and smiled.

"Sorry, I just sort of panicked, I know that so many people don't like mushrooms, and so I jumped to conclusions." She laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm not one of those, I love these." He ate another, he wasn't lying entirely, he is one of those people who don't like mushrooms, but he really did like the ones Clare made, he wasn't sure if it was because Clare made them or just because he's always had the idea of mushrooms being disgusting ever since he's tried one when he was 12 years old and never really gave them another chance, but he now his tastes expanded and he liked them. Either way, he finished his four mushrooms quickly and Clare did too. Clare brought out the chicken parmesan. When she saw Eli's face light up, she smiled too herself. Eli noticed her smile, wondering why she had it on her face.

"Did you know this was my favourite meal?" He asked her suspiciously.

"What? No, I guess it was just a lucky guess." She said brushing off the comment. He eyed her with narrowed eyes, trying to get the truth out. She looked down at her plate and took a bite, trying to ignore his eyes. She noticed he was still looking at her.

"Okay! I give up, I asked Adam to tell me your favorite meal." He gasped.

"I knew it! You totally cheated."

"What? No! We never said anything about asking peoples help for choosing what to make."

"Fine, you might not have cheated but - "

"Just shut up and try it." He obeyed and took a bite of the chicken with the pasta. His eyes widened the moment it went into his mouth. He chewed more and closed his eyes out of pleasure, letting a moan slip out of his lips as he swallowed. Clare had a victory smile on her lips.

"My god! This is better than my mom's, I could never make it as good as hers, how did you do this? This is the best chicken parmesan I've ever had, like no joke."

"So I win?"

"God yes! If you can cook my favourite meal better then my own mother and I can't even replicate hers then you win." He then let his hunger take him and started devouring his dinner. Clare laughed at the sight of Eli shoveling bite after bite. He moaned at almost every bite he swallowed.

"Oh and if you were wondering, you're food totally just fucked my mouth and made it orgasm a lot." They laughed at how that sounded.

"Well, thank you." She had a smug look on her face mimicking the one Eli had on when she ate his food. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Time for dessert." She went and took out the cheesecake she made, cut two slices and gave one to Eli.

"This, Mr. Goldsworthy is my famous chocolate cheese cake that people rave over."

"Is that so?" She nodded a smile on her face. "Let's see if you're exaggerating." He took a piece on his fork and plopped it in his mouth.

"Mother fucker! This is fucking delicious. How the hell do you make everything taste so good? It's unbelievable, it's like heaven food. You're seriously a cooking goddess."

"I told you I was better than you." He rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless.

They finished dessert and went to sit on the balcony, it was a nice night.

"Oh by the way tomorrow night is our date."

"I'm quite excited about this date, I'm curious to see what you've planned."

"I'm not telling you anything, but you'll definitely be wooed."

"Really now? Wooed?"

"Yep."

"This must be quite the date."

"Oh and you should wear jeans, we're staying out late and I don't want you to get too cold, since it's not exactly summer yet, we're only in the month of April."

"Staying out late huh?" She said lifting her eyebrows. He chuckled.

"You're dirty minded you know that Edwards?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything, you're the one who jumped to conclusions on what I meant."

"Touché." There were a few minutes of silent. Eli looked at Clare, she was looking up at the moon. _God, she's beautiful in the light of the moon. _He kept staring and smiling. Clare looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What?" She asked blushing.

"Nothing much, just admiring your beauty." This made her blush to an even deeper red, she looked back at the moon smiling.

"Well, you should go, we both need our sleep if our date is going to keep us out late."

"Right, well. Thanks, for dinner, it was delicious, I'll definitely ask you to make more things for me in the future." He said, smirking. They got up and started walking towards the door.

"The same goes for you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow around...?"

"Oh, um, 7 will do."

"Great, see you at seven." He opened the door and left, giving Clare one last look and a smirk.

XXXXX...XXXXX...XXXXX...XXXXX

**2 hours before the date**

**Clare's POV**

_I have a date with Elijah Goldsworthy tonight! I can't believe I have one of my favourite authors as a neighbour and now I'm going on a date with him! This is seriously like a dream... I need to get ready! Clare! Relax... Breathe. _Clare tried her best to shake off her nervousness. She had two hours to get ready, she took a shower to try and calm herself. She came out and started looking through her clothes for her hottest pair of jeans. _Nope. No. Definitely not. When did I get these? Ew, why do I have these, maybe, Noooo, Ooh, these are pretty. _She picked a pair on black skinny jeans that had some studs aligning both front and back pockets, and the button itself was a big square stud. _Now for the tops. _She went into her closet and moved some around looking for one that looked date worthy but not too sexy either. _Too reviling, too girly, ew no, hm maybe, yes! _She settled with a purple cowl neck halter top that showed a little bit of cleavage. She chose her favourite black pumps and accessorized with some black bangles and some black heart earrings that matched with a black heart necklace. She styled her hair in her natural curls, put her outfit on and chose to take her studded black faux leather jacket. She then put on her make-up, she put on some black eyeliner on her water line and on her top lips, she made her eyes smoky with some eye shadow and added a touch of shimmery lip-gloss. Her eyes popped and her lips shimmered. _I look hot. _She smiled to herself and looked at the time. It was five minutes to seven. There was a knock on the door, she looked at herself one last time, grabbed her purse and opened the door. Eli was standing there looking gorgeous. He was wearing a dark gray button down with a black blazer and a tie, hanging a little loosely, and his usual black skinny jeans. _Wow, he's one sexy beast. _She mentally laughed at her stupid thought and noticed Eli was eyeing her.

"Holy hell. You look..." He seemed at a loss for words

"Speechless Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Something like that yeah." He laughed nervously and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you my lady."

"Thank you." She blushed deeply. " I'll just put them in a vase quickly and we can leave."

Two minutes later they were out the door, she locked it and turned around.

"Shall we?" He said offering her his arm.

"We shall." They walked out falling into a light conversation. Suddenly Eli stopped beside a hearse. This confused Clare, he hadn't told her he drove a hearse. He opened the passenger door.

"You drive a hearse?" She asked disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I never told you about him?"

"Him?"

"Yeah, Clare meet Morty, Morty meet Clare." She laughed lightly and sat.

"Hi Morty nice to meet you." Eli chuckled and closed the passenger door and entered only seconds later on his side.

"So why do you drive a hearse."

"It's spacey, the back is quite comfortable for making out too." He said with a wink.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll have to see for myself later tonight if that statement is true."

"I like that idea." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes back at him.

"So where are we going?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

The ride to the restaurant was nice, they talked about basically anything that came to mind, it was a comfortable drive. There were some silences however they were comfortable silences, not any awkward ones. Clare was quite curious as to where Eli was taking her, it seemed they were going pretty far. A little before an hour passed they arrived to a small Japanese restaurant. The second the car stopped Eli jumped out of his door and went to Clare's side immediately opening the door to her and offering her his hand to help her out of the car.

"So gentlemanly." She said with a smile.

"Well don't get to attached to this quality." He teased.

"Oh so the second we're going to be together you're going to be a jerk." He shrugged a smirk on his face.

"Basically."

"Well at least you're honest." She laughed and he joined her and they walked to the restaurant. He held open the door for her.

"Reservation for two under Goldsworthy." Eli said to the waitress.

"Right this way sir." They followed the girl to a small private booth that have curtains that you can close when you eat. Eli specified he wanted one, since Clare didn't like crowded restaurants. They sat down on the cushions cross legged. They ordered a pot of green tea and looked at the menu while waiting.

"This is such a cute restaurant, it's nice and quiet and it has a nice vibe." Clare said admiring.

"Yeah, I came here once and loved it. I come here once in a while since then."

"So this is where you bring all the girls you want to impress?" She said lifting her eyebrows, a smile on her lips. He shook his head a light laugh escaping him.

"This impresses you then?" He asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Actually yes, it's so different then every restaurant in Toronto."

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't really sure where you'd like to go and I haven't gone on a first date in six years so I wasn't too sure what the protocol was for where to go." He laughed nervously.

"Well you're definitely not too rusty on the whole dating thing because this is perfect so far." She blushed. The waitress came back with their green tea.

"Are you ready to order or do you need another minute?" They both laughed realizing they haven't even looked at the menu long enough to choose.

"Oh sorry, we'll have another minute. Thank you." Eli responded the waitress.

They chose, ordered and they ate and held a nice conversation. They talked about anything and everything but at the same time nothing. They finished and Eli took care of the bill.

They walked back to the car and Eli opened Clare's door for her she hopped in and he joined her seconds after.

"This was nice, thank you."

"You think the date's over?"

"Yeah, well I thought. It's not?"

"It's only nice thirty. So nope."

"Well where are we going now?"

"You'll see." He winked. This time he only drove for 10 minutes. They got to a small park though it was more of a field of grass with swings now. The city took down everything else. They got out of the car and Eli took out a small basket and two blankets out of the back of his hearse. Clare watched him curiously.

"What's is the basket?" She couldn't help but ask, they just had dinner, so it confused her.

"Dessert." He answered as if it was supposed to be obvious.

He walked ahead and realized Clare wasn't following. He looked back at her.

"Come on." She obeyed and joined him, they walked up a small hill and Eli laid down the biggest blanket on the ground and sat placing the basket in front of him, he patted the place beside him and Clare sat down with him. He took out the contents of the basket in front of them. There was a container which contained some strawberries, a can of whip cream and two little coupes filled with chocolate mousse. He gave one to Clare and handed her a spoon and took his own.

"Bon Appétit." He said lifting his spoon. They clanked spoons and ate. They finished the moose quickly and ate some strawberries. Keeping a light conversation going on between them.

"So how am I doing so far?" Eli asked.

"Well if I'd have to mark it I'd say you get a nice C ... minus" She said with a smile.

"A C minus huh?"

"Yep." He took the can of whip cream and put some on his finger and then put it on the tip of Clare's nose, she gasped taken aback.

"What about now?" He asked.

"Well now you have an F."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Well then." He then quickly tackled Clare down, pinning her wrists down straddling her waist. Grabbed the whip cream and sprayed her in the face. She was laughing and struggling.

"Still an F?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Not pleased at her response he decided to try another tactic, he started stabbing her sides with his fingers tickling her, she squirmed, giggling hysterically trying to get out from under him. After a couple of seconds he stopped. Her breathing was now erratic and her chest was heaving.

"Now, I'm asking you again. How am I doing so far?"

"Well..." She pretended to think and Eli tickled her again.

"Okay, Okay! I give up, you're doing great you have and A!" She said between laughs.

"An A?"

"Yes."

"Not good enough." He tickled her again, she squirmed and giggled.

"Plus! A plus!" She gasped between her laughs.

"Good." He got off of her and laid down on his back gazing at the stars. Clare didn't move she was trying to slow down her breathing. She then noticed how they could see the stars perfectly without too many lights from the city.

"Wow, the sky is amazing." She said.

"That's why I chose this place." He then notices Clare shiver. He sat up and took the second blanket.

"Sit up." He told her, she didn't ask questions and obeyed. He wrapped the blanket around her .

"Thanks. Aren't you cold though?"

"Nope, I don't get cold easily." They laid back down watching the stars. They stayed that way for a while. Talking once in a while but not a lot, they liked the silence. Eli noticed Clare closing her eyes, drifting off, he decided it was time to leave. He got up put the stuff back in the basket. He got up on his feet.

"Clare?" She slowly opened her eyes and blushed realizing she had fallen into a light slumber.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was just so relaxing just watching the stars." She said embarrassed. He chuckled at her embarrassment.

"No it's okay, I saw you drifting off, so I packed up, we're all ready to go." He held out his hand to help her up. They walked to the car and were soon on the road. On the ride home Clare sat closer to Eli, it was more of a silent car ride. After only 10 minutes Clare had fallen asleep, her head on Eli's shoulder.

When they got home it was already one in the morning. The date did indeed keep them out late.

He didn't really want to wake Clare so he gently picked her up bridal style, she stirred but never woke. She had her head resting in the crook of Eli's neck, he got up to her condo, he reached in the girls purse for her keys, unlocked her door and steeped inside, closing the door with his foot he went and dropped her off in her bed and pulled her blankets over her. Before leaving he left her a note, saying thank you for coming on the date and that she should come over tomorrow for breakfast. He said he had an amazing time and they should do it again soon. He then kissed her on her forehead and left her condo. He was so happy, he had a date with Clare, he was smiling like a fool until the moment he fell asleep.

**I know I could have made a hot make out session when Eli had her pinned down, but I felt it would ruin his whole, gentlemanly thing he started with in the beginning, but when their relationship evolves there will be some drama and hot make out sessions and more...? maybe? **

**Reviews would be appreciated :)  
><strong>


	9. Sleep Talking and a Pyromaniac

**Authors Note : NOT REALLY ANY POV's I ALWAYS GET CONFUSED WITH THOSE AND CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THEM SO YEAH. I know this took me forever to update, I'm sorry to those who actually like this story and waited until finally giving up. I'M SO SORRY. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but here it is... Sorry for any mistakes there might be, no matter how many times I re-read they just don't register in my mind. I know it's short, sorry again.  
><strong>

Eli woke up the morning after his big date, a smile coming to his lips thinking about it. He thought about how much fun they had, it was a date he had never had with Julia before. It was at that moment that Eli realized, no matter how happy Julia had made him, it was never full happiness because he always knew what came after the date, a fight. This thing he had going on with Clare was different. It was happy, and joyful and he actually started to feel like he was back to being a 16 year old falling head over heels for someone simply because of the way she laughed, or her smile, even her slight blush when he said her name. It was a dangerous love because it left you vulnerable, however it was the best love and a refreshing one at that.

Eli took his time to get up. He took a shower and then he started to get the breakfast ready. He took out eggs, green peppers, tomatoes, onions, cheese, green onions, and salt and pepper. Everything to make a western type omelette but scrambled eggs style. He had never likes omelettes, they were always to dry to his taste. After cutting everything he took out a pack of bacon, placed strips on a pan and placed it in the oven. While waiting for that to cook he went out on the balcony, where he noticed Clare leaning over the railing looking down at the note he had left her with a big smile plastered on her face.

« So are you just going to stare at my writing or are you actually going to come over for breakfast?» Clare jumped at the sound of his voice and put a hand below her throat.

«You scared me!»

«That was sort of the plan. Now, are you coming over soon?»

«Yeah, let me just hop in the shower real quick and I'll be right over.»

«Alright beautiful, see you in a bit.» With that he went back inside to make breakfast.

After everything was cooked and ready Clare, not even bothering to knock anymore just came in.

«Smells good.» Eli greeted her with a quick peck on the lips.

«Thank you. Hungry?»

«Starving.» They walked hand in hand, even if it was just to the kitchen and sat, ready to eat. They were both quietly eating, each quickly taking glances at the other while the other looked somewhere else, like a couple of shy teenagers.

Clare broke the silence.

«So what are you doing today?»

«I'm not actually certain. What's the day today?» Clare chuckled at this.

«You don't know what day we are?»

«No, when you have my kind of work sometimes you get lost.»

«An what is it you do exactly?» She said, smiling.

«Well as you know I'm a big shot author. So I sit in house lazily, wondering what I should write about. Then I write, delete, write delete, and once I find it, I write then send it to the company I have a sort of contract with. Then write quickly because theres a deadline, then I get some kind of writers block, then the deadline approaches, and so I lock myself in a room 2 days before I have to hand it in and finish it. Not even bothering to re-read any of it, until my editor does. That's about it. Well and there's those rare times when they actually need me at the publishing firm and so they call me or send me a schedule, but that barely happens.»

«Wow. That's descriptive.»

«It's a... what would you call it? A ritual? Or something like that, although there have only been two books, but I'll make it a routine, or a ritual, or whatever.»

«Have you found what you're going to write about for your next novel?»

«No, I haven't really figured that one out yet, well, I had one going on, I had about 100 pages of it, not sent or anything, but then Julia, and here and you. So I've sort of stopped working on it. I don't like it now anyways, it was sort of inspired by the idea of marrying Julia and now I'm planning on just erasing it all and going down a different path, like I did with my real relationship.»

Eli realizing that he had just babbled on to Clare, his maybe new girlfriend, about his old girlfriend, might have been bride, shut his mouth right away and looked down at his hands, not wanting to even see if Clare had an awkward or sad look on her face.

«Oh, um, well... I think that it's good that you're trying to move on by writing something different, I guess, maybe not, I don't know. What should I be thinking or saying right now?»

«Awkwardly said, but thanks, I guess. Sorry I didn't mean to talk about Julia.»

«It's okay, I know we never talk about her, but she was a big part of your life and I'm curious about you, so I really don't mind that you talk about her. I didn't mean to sound weird about it or anything...»

«Well I'm an open book, so you can find out anything.»

«You, an open book? Now that's funny, coming from the guy who didn't even let me know that he was the author of my favourite books.»

«I said I was an open book, not an audio one. I mean it was pretty obvious, my name was Eli and the authors name is Elijah, come on.»

«Right. Yeah I should have known. Sorry.»

«You're forgiven, it's okay, and forgotten.»

«Glad to hear it.»

They both had a quick little laugh together. Eli got up and took the plates putting them in the dishwasher and putting away all the leftovers into the refrigerator.

«That was delicious Eli. Thank you for breakfast, and the date last night, sorry I fell asleep on you.»

«It was no problem, I like watching you sleep anyways so it was okay, and having you in my arms was nice too. Oh and not to mention what you said in your sleep.»

Hearing that Clare widened her eyes and her heart started to thump faster and faster.

_Oh god, oh no, what did I say in my sleep, why did I have to fall asleep? I know I talk in my sleep, what was I thinking letting myself fall asleep? OH MY GOD! I probably started - NO! Can't think about the possibilities right now, if I jump to conclusions and let them slip, what I actually said might have been less worse. I have to make him tell me._

«Heh...What did I say?.»

«Like I would tell you, it's a secret between me and sleep you.»

«Eliiiii. Pleeeeeaaase?»

«Whining and begging now are we?»

Clare stood up straight and put her poker face on.

«No, I know I don't talk in my sleep. I never have, why would I start now? You're just lying to get me to squirm and so that you can have a laugh. But you've underestimated me Elijah. I will not let you have that, I'm walking out right now. I have to go to work anyways.»

«Okay, suit yourself. I won't tell you.» He said with his smug smirk on his lips.

Clare hesitantly turned away and walked to the door. As she opened it and was about to walk out Eli mimicked her voice and said the thing she was dreading, because she knew what she said, she knew it because she remembered her dream last night.

«Oh Eli! You're a sex god! Don't stop! Mmm...» Clare had stopped dead in her tracks.

«That's an exaggeration!»

«How would you know?»

Clare didn't even look at his face, knowing there was a smug grin on it and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Her face was flushed red, but she couldn't help but smile because even if it was embarrassing, and it boosted Eli's ego, Eli was someone she didn't even mind having know everything and every flaw about her.

After Clare had left in a hurry Eli stood there, smiling. She hadn't talked in her sleep at all, he had made it up, but now he knew two things, that she did indeed dream about something like that or else she wouldn't have gotten so mad, and that she does talk in her sleep so now he'll start paying close attention to her when she falls asleep with him near. He was overjoyed that she had come to eat with him this morning. It wasn't for long, but it was nice to see her. He looked at the time and knew he had to try to get work done. He needed to write, his publisher was getting mad that he hadn't done anything so far, if he didn't want to have to find a new publisher and team he needed to get shit done. He went into his room took out his laptop and wrote. His fingers gliding over the keyboard, words appearing, going faster and faster as he started getting more ideas and liking it all much more then when he had started. He didn't know what he was going to write, didn't really know if this would get anywhere, but he kept going, hopping that it would go somewhere and he'd be proud of himself to get yet another book out.

There was a knock on the door. Eli was still writing, not knowing how long he'd been sitting there, but he felt his stomach grumble as he stopped his fingers from typing. He looked at the time, he'd been writing for several hours. He then heard a slight buzzing. On his bedside table there was his phone, vibrating from a call. He took it in his hands and saw that there were 9 missed calls. One from Clare and all the others from Adam. The knocking continued at the door.

«Eli! It's me Adam! Bro are you there?»

Eli got out from his daze and went to open the door. There Adam stood looking out of breath and disheveled.

«You okay Adam?» Eli asked not understanding why Adam looked the way he looked. Adam punched Eli's arm.

«Ow! What was that for?»

«For getting me worried sick! I called you like a hundred times! Are you deaf, I thought there was something wrong!»

«Sorry bro, I was writing, you know how when I write I get into a sort of mode where everything around me stops existing.»

«Yeah I know but - » Adam was interrupted by the sound of Eli's stomach growling for food.

«Have you eaten anything?»

«Yeah, breakfast this morning. With Clare.» He added smiling like a fool.

«You can tell me all about Clare, but while we eat something. You always do this when you start writing something big, you stop feeding yourself good meal and live off cereal and coffee, one day when I can't come here to feed you you'll starve yourself.»

«That's why you're my bro.»

«Good to know. What do you want to eat, we'll order in, you can tell me about Clare and then you can tell me all about the book you're writing.»

«How about thai?»

«Sounds good to me.» Adam ordered the food, even some extra to put into Eli's fridge so that after he leaves Eli won't only eat off cereal for a little while because there will be already cooked and ready to eat food in the fridge. When the food got there Eli had already finished telling all about his date with Clare and how he's really falling for her, and that they're taking things slow, and also that he thinks it's really going to work out because they started out as friends and so now they're relationship is like a friendship too, which is what people always skip over and end up breaking up because of it.

«I'm really happy for you buddy. Honestly, Clare and you sound perfect together, and I'm really so happy you found someone new. She sounds great, and I've seen you two together, you're both so adorable as a couple.»

«Thanks man, so are you and Alli. Adam buddy, we're both doing well for ourselves.»

«Agreed. Now let's eat and you can tell me about your soon to be book.»

«Well there's not much to say. It's a love story. It's about this pyromaniac who ends up burning down his own building, burning every one of his possessions. No one dies of course because the fire alarm went off and everyone got out, except for this one girl. She's stuck in there, she's too scared to get out and as he hears her scream he runs in and saves her. He doesn't tell her that he started the fire and stuff... I really don't know how it's going to end and I'm not sure about it...What do you think?»

«I think you can pull it off, make it epic and have people who read it laugh, cry and get angry.»

The two best friends laughed and ate as they bounced around ideas for Eli's book. Some he actually took into consideration, but there was also a lot of joking around too.

Adam left a little while after eating, he went back home to give Eli more time to write.

Just as his door closed Eli went right back to his room to start writing again. Then stopped himself, first he called Clare, left her message explaining vaguely that he wouldn't see her for a day or two and then wrote more again. It was late, but if he got tired he'd just drink coffee, he couldn't stop himself from writing, he was on a roll. He had to write everything down and edit it all later on, but now it was a storm, ideas flying, mini notes in between paragraphs, the storyline probably wasn't too linear, but that's just how his writing process was, messy.

This story was inspired by Clare and so as he wrote it he thought about Clare and how she liked his writing, and he hopped that this would please her, to know that a whole book was written because of her, inspired by her. He really wanted her to love it. He had about 300 pages, which would turn out to be 200 pages after all the editing so he had to continue. He made coffee at 2 in the morning and went on writing until he crashed, he still needed his ideas to be good. He woke up around 10 the next morning, having only about 5 hours of sleep and after eating he checked his phone, no calls, perfect. He went back to writing and his routine was officially back. This is something he's going to keep.

**Tell me what you think? Please?...  
><strong>


	10. Stop Standing There

**Authors Note : Thank you guys so much for the reviews and all those adding into favorites and alerts, all that stuff. I love my readers. Also thank you for your ideas for improvement, I always take them into consideration. I got one saying I should add quotations, I will try, I swear, I myself love when they are in stories, but I have a hard time adding them, I don't know why, but I'll try for next chapter, it's just that I feel like when I try too hard I try revolving my writing around it and then it sucks so I take them out. But I'll try for those who want them. Thanks again for everything, I love all of you! Enjoy, or not... Sorry for the mistakes there might be, no matter how many re-readings I do I just can't catch them all. Here's Chapter 10 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Clare got to the apartment building that night, and after getting out of the elevator she walked to her apartment number. She passed by Eli's and fought the urge she had to knock on his door. One week ago today he had left a message on her phone saying they wouldn't see each other for a little. He said a day or two, it's been a week and she hasn't heard a word from him. His voice was quick, rushed and he didn't even explain why. So her insecurities took over. It's not like they were official or anything, but Clare still felt like they've started depending on each other for company and now she didn't get to see him for a little while, and right after they just had a big date. She was a little bit confused. Maybe she had done something, she told herself. Maybe he didn't want to see me again because he needed time to think if they could actually be an item. Clare was still standing in front of his door, her hands clenched into fists, wanting so deeply to know what was going on behind that door, or if he was even in there.

_Clare, relax. He called you beautiful, you had a great date, there's nothing wrong, you're over exaggerating. If you're so worried call Adam, or Alli and tell her to ask Adam. But then Adam would tell Eli and Eli would think I'm too needy and clingy. Well he would be right, I mean, I feel like I'm being clingy. STOP. Clare Edwards. Stop thinking ridiculous thoughts, get your butt into your apartment and go to bed or something._

Clare got her thoughts straightened out and went into her apartment. She slowly made her way to bed. Clearing her mind of anything Eli related. She needed to do something else. She put on her pajamas, put on a robe and stepped out onto her small balcony, feeling the fresh air fill her lungs.

She sat down and since she couldn't help herself she looked over to Eli's own balcony and noticed that light was still coming out of his place, so he was there, and probably in his room. Alright, maybe he was working and didn't want to be disturbed she said to herself, she does it too sometimes, just cuts herself off from the world because she needs to concentrate on one thing. Relieved, she went back inside and slipped into her covers, falling asleep without a thought racing in her mind.

Waking up the next morning Clare went to her balcony wanting the fresh air to wake her up, it was better than coffee and hot showers only made her feel much more sleepy. She was also hopping Eli would be on his too, but he wasn't. She didn't know that he had just gone to bed only about two or three hours ago because he had written all night until 5 in the morning once again. Clare had to go to work at the paper today so at least that would keep her mind off what Eli was doing on the other side of the wall separating them.

When she got out of her apartment at eight o'clock she didn't even glance at the door taunting her. She passed by it and went straight to the elevator, leaving every Eli thought out of it as she entered the sliding doors. Clare decided she would stop letting Eli thoughts invade her life, she couldn't concentrate on the articles she was writing and her co-workers had started to avoid her because she was sort of in a bad mood and never really talked anymore. Walking down the street she was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Adam walking straight towards her, who was also not really looking in front of him, and bumped into him.

«Oh sorry,» Clare looked up and saw that it was Adam. «Sorry Adam, I wasn't paying attention.»

«No need to apologize it was partly my fault too.» They looked awkwardly at each other, Clare thought maybe Eli had started telling Adam stuff about doubts he had and now Adam might feel bad for her or something. _Clare stop yourself and talk to him._

«How are you?» They asked in sync

Then they both hesitated, waved the other to go and both responded at the same time.

«Good.» Adam and Clare laughed awkwardly.

«How are you and Alli doing?»

«We're doing good, I was just coming over to see Eli and was about to stop by your place too. I wanted to ask you something about Alli.»

«Oh, uh, sure, ask away, although I'm telling you now, if you ask for any secrets my lips stay sealed, Alli will kill me if I say anything about anything to you.» Adam chuckled lightly.

«No worries I won't try to get you to tell me a secret. I just wanted to know if, well, I was going to, um.»

«Spill it Torres.»

«I was just going to ask her if she wanted to move in with me, but I was wondering if you think that she might think it was too soon. Or maybe as her best friend you would know if she was thinking it over already, or that - » Clare interrupted him.

«Adam. As Alli's best friend, I say that she has probably thought about it, not into detail, but enough to have it as a possibility. My advice would be to have a romantic setting and the right moment and she'll say yes. Don't ask her out of practicality, ask her because you want to wake up to her in the morning and be able to make her breakfast, or something cheesy like that.»

«Yeah, of course that's what I want. I don't just want practicality. I want her to move in with me because I think we're ready for that step in our relationship and - »

«Adam. Tell this to Alli. It sounds great, I'm really happy for both of you, but I have to get to work.»

Clare was actually quite early for work, she just had to get away from Adam before she let slip the question she's been holding in for a while.

«Oh, yeah of course. Thanks Clare, you were a big help. See you later. Maybe Alli an I will invite you and Eli for dinner when she moves in.»

«Yeah, uh sure. Good luck with it. Bye.»

She walked away without another word. She felt in a way grateful for Adam saying that she and Eli might be invited because then maybe she'd actually get to see Eli after one week of quiet from him. At the same time of feeling grateful though, she sort of hated the idea because she didn't want to face Eli, and even less with Alli and Adam there to watch. Before she went insane with thoughts she shoved them all into a drawer and locked it. Today she would let herself be the way she was before, she would smile at work, talk to the people around her and most of all make progress with the pile of articles she has to write and edit. She was Clare Edwards damn it, she worked hard and was always positive, no boy, favorite writer or not, could get in the way of that. She walked in through the doors smiling and had a box of doughnuts to give one to everybody. Thank you's were flying around. _Glad to be back._

After work was over and Clare was finally home ready to eat and get to bed she got a call from Alli. Her best friend told her the whole story about how her and Adam are going to move in together and that she's invited to dinner with her Adam and Eli tomorrow night. Great, she told herself, just what she needs.

After having the conversation with Alli, Clare had lost all her appetite and now as she felt tears sting her eyes all she wanted to do was let herself cry because that's all she had left. She knew she was pathetic for falling so easily for Eli and then getting all worried because they've spent the last week apart. It's no big deal she told herself, but she couldn't stop the tears from escaping. She had trusted Eli with all her heart and now she wasn't sure where they stood, and she had no clue what was going on his head. She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind of Eli and all the worries connected to them, if there even was a 'them'. She shook her head trying desperately to get the thoughts to leave her head. It worked some, Clare made her feet move towards the cabinets, she was a little hungry but the last thing on her mind now was cooking or waiting any longer before eating, so with little patience and hunger she took out a bowl from her cupboards and cereal from the pantry, the box she took out was lucky charms, childish cereal she had grown to love, she stupidly and pathetically thought that maybe eating them now would bring her luck, she guessed she'd see the result of her ridiculous and desperate wishes tomorrow night at dinner. She ate all of the cereal first, leaving the marshmallows for last, and then eating spoonfuls of the sugary treats, letting that little pleasure in her life fill her mind with memories of her doing the same thing every time she ate them. She was happy then and she wished she was that happy now. She rinsed her bowl and went off to bed, the effects of the sugar wearing off and her mind wandering again to the dark haired boy next door. She curled up in a ball, snug in her blankets and let sleep take over, surprisingly fast considering her mind was reeling with worries about tomorrow, which was completely absurd since she knew Eli and her weren't dating, nor had he made a commitment to her, she also knew that she was not really lovable, she always attracted the wrong guys, some worst than others...

Clare awoke slowly the next day, she hadn't heard her alarm so it most likely meant that she had woken up before it and as she looked over to her clock she saw that it was five in the morning, she had three hours to kill before she had to leave for work. She lay in her bed a little longer wanting desperately to fall back into her slumber, but it was useless, she wouldn't get more sleep this morning. Instead of feeling mad about it she decided she'd take advantage of the time she had this morning. She took a slow shower, having made the temperature of the water scalding hot to the touch, she let the water hit her back, making it arch in instinct to the burning it left on her skin, but she got used to it soon after and let her head go under the shower head, closing her eyes and letting the water wash away all her stress. Her muscles relaxed and so did her mind. Clare got out of the shower refreshed and ready to take on her day. She drank a tea instead of coffee that morning and let the liquid burn her throat as it slid down. The young Edwards woman went to work that day with no burdens and she was happy. She worked well and went on with her work day until it ended at five. She walked back to her apartment, still not a care in the world. She continued not thinking about anything while she got ready for the dinner at her friends Alli's and Adam's, she put on a nice dress, a little make up and walked back out the door, this time to her car because they lived a little farther than her office. She climbed into her small blue Toyota, turning on the radio and drove to the address written on a piece of paper that lay on the seat next to her. She parked and got out of the car walking into the building after being buzzed in and took the elevator up to the floor she needed to go to. She was a little early; she always was to meetings, never wanting to be even the slightest bit late. Clare still had no thought bothering her that evening; she had locked up all her feelings and thoughts in a drawer and wouldn't let them out. She knocked on door. Soon after she was greeted by a smiling Alli with Adam standing at her side, arm around her waist. They were such a cute couple, Clare told herself. She was happy for Alli, she had had such bad boyfriends in the past that it was nice to see a genuine smile on both her and her lovers face as they looked at each other.

"Clare! Hi. Welcome to _our_ humble abode!" Alli said, smiling as put emphasis on 'our', and having Adam grin just as much as she was.

"Do I get a tour?"

"Of course you do! Come in. While Adam finishes up preparing dinner, I'll give you the tour." Clare entered and Alli closed the door behind her, they followed Adam to the kitchen, Alli describing every part of the condo to her as they walked. When they left Adam in the kitchen she pecked him on the lips and continued the tour, ending in the living room.

"That was that." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a beautiful place Alli, I'm happy for you."

"I know! It's amazing, perfect for now."

"For now?" Clare asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"Well yeah, I have a future with Adam and future means a wedding and kids. With kids we can't live in a condo, they need a yard, we'll have to move into a house."

"Right, sorry, I wasn't thinking that far into the future. Which makes me wonder, has Adam thought that far into the future?"

"Clare it's not that far, I mean I'm 24 I want to get married and have kids before I'm 35. 11 years isn't that long of a time."

"Right, yeah sorry." Clare then felt a sort of pang in her heart. She was also 24 and she hadn't thought about any of that. She didn't have a relationship going on; well she was still quite confused about that. But still, she hadn't thought one bit any marriages or kids. She suddenly felt lost and a little bit sad. Alli must have caught on because she immediately put a hand on Clare's and tried making her feel better.

"Oh! I didn't mean that there was like an expiry date on marriage and kids. I was just saying that it was in the near future, something to think about."

"Yeah, but... None of that even crossed my mind."

"Oh. Well you know, not everything has to be thought a head of time. I mean marriages and kids can be spontaneous. Not that I'm telling you that getting knocked up and married because of it is what you should do, just that - " Clare interrupted her friends babbling.

"Alli. It's fine. Just forget about it. It's no big deal, I'm glad you've thought about it for yourself. You'd be a great mom and a great wife."

"Thanks Clarebear." Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door. Clare jumped a little. Knowing who it was and having the drawer in her mind spill open onto the floor of her brain, thoughts scattered everywhere. She was trying to steady her breathing and her heart beat, knowing it was erratic and quite ridiculous to have it do all of that for just a sexy man with tousled black hair and piercing emerald orbs that she could lose herself in. Clare mentally slapped herself, straightened up and put on her poker face. She didn't want to let Eli see that he had caused her so much distress. She left her face emotionless as he entered, greeted by the couple. She couldn't see him yet, but his husky voice made her stomach flip and she hated herself for letting him do this to her. She waited patiently in the living room, not really knowing what to do, was she supposed to go to the kitchen, or wait in the living room for the couple and Eli to come back and join her? She was quite confused, but as she heard footsteps approaching she stood up straight, putting on a small smile on her face, not wanting to seem impolite to a guest, and mostly not wanting for them to have an awkward dinner. So as Eli entered, accompanied by Adam and Alli, he smiled at Clare who returned a polite hi and an insincere smile back at him. Feeling the fake in her actions he cocked his head to the side slightly and looked at Clare with a quizzical look upon his face, but Clare, not wanting a confrontation looked down and back up, averting his gaze and looking at Alli and Adam.

"When's dinner ready?" Clare asked, wanting for this to end as quickly as possible. Adam was the one who answered.

"Soon, does anyone want a drink while we wait?" Clare simply asked for water while Eli asked for a beer.

Adam went to get the drinks, asking Alli to come with him, at first she was confused but caught on quickly that Adam simply wanted for Clare and Eli to get to talk a little. He had sensed tension between the two, mostly coming from Clare, so he wanted them to talk a little before eating dinner. As the couple left it got even worst for Eli. Clare sat down, not even looking at Eli, not saying one other word. He was honestly confused. Clare of course hadn't wanted to act this way, she knew she had no right to be mad, or whatever it is she actually was, she knew it was unfair, but she couldn't help it. There was no communication going on between the two and they were both lost as to what the other was thinking.

Eli broke the silence that fell upon them.

"How are you?" He asked hesitant.

"Great." She answered, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"That's good."

"Uh-huh." The silence came creeping in once again. Eli didn't really know what to do. Clare wouldn't even look at him.

"Are you okay?" He suspected something wrong, but he had no clue he was the problem.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat next to her, and tried to take her hand in his, wanting to comfort her if something was wrong, because clearly something was not right. Although as he reached his hand toward hers she pulled away, still not once glancing at him.

"It doesn't seem that way. Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" Eli didn't know that not talking to her because he was working hard on his book was a problem, although he had forgotten that he hadn't told Clare that he was working, so as to why she was mad at him he was baffled.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Clare responded, trying to occupy her eyes by looking down at her nails, scratching off some nail polish. Eli, tired of not being looked at as she talked to him took her chin in his hand, gently turning her gaze towards his own. Blue orbs staring into green.

"Would you please look at me while we talk?" He asked gently, pleading with his eyes some kind of forgiveness for what he did wrong, but had no clue of.

"Would you please take your hands off of me?" She answered, venom dripping off her words. Eli didn't like being talked to this way, he always became impatient with Julia when she would be mad with him and not tell him why, he thought it unfair that he always had to guess why she was feeling a certain way and now that Clare was doing the same thing it brought back those memories and he snapped. He took his hand away from her, he would never disrespect her space, but he still let slip venomous words that he wish he could take back as he said them.

"Would you stop acting like such a little bitch?" Clare flinched at his words; eyes widened and mouth agape, hurt, but quickly recovered. She didn't want to fight; she huffed unbelieving that Eli just said what he did to her, stood up and simply went to the kitchen quietly wishing the tears wouldn't escape, not now. She sat at the table. Adam and Alli were oblivious to what had just taken place in their absence. Eli joined them in the kitchen not a moment later. Everyone sat but Adam, he placed the lasagna on the table and served all three of the others, and then himself. The tension he felt at first was now worst. He looked at Alli and they both shared quizzical looks. A silent conversation went on between the two while Clare stared down at her food, not hungry one bit after what happened. Eli kept trying to get her attention, they sat face to face, so he kept trying to bump her foot with his so that she would look up and he could say sorry, but Clare wouldn't have any of it. She pocked and prodded her slice of lasagna, taking a bite once in a while. Eli had quit and started to eat also.

Alli and Adam then tried to start multiple conversations but they never got anywhere.

After the quiet dinner Alli asked with a cheerful smile.

"Who wants desert?" Neither Clare nor Eli answered.

"I would love some honey and I'm sure our guests would love some too." Adam said, taking her hand in his. When Alli left Adam looked between Clare and Eli, looking at Eli for answers but he just shrugged.

"So what's up with the tension here?" Adam asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ask the ass who called me a bitch." Clare stated.

Adam immediately looked at Eli for answers, he didn't meet his eyes.

"I didn't call you a bitch; I said you were acting like one. There's a difference." Clare let out a dry sarcastic laugh.

"Well then you're acting like a fucking asshole. But you aren't one; you're just a sad excuse for a man."

"Well you're a sad excuse for a woman."

"Wow, congratulations Eli, you have won the award for lamest come back in history, following the award for biggest jerk of the month."

"I tried to ask you what was wrong but you just blew me off, at least I say what I'm thinking and say how I feel!" The two were standing now, hands on the table, and faces inches apart.

"I would have told you how I was feeling but for a week you didn't even say a word to me, you left me a vague message and that's it! How am I supposed to feel after one week of no contact from you after we had just had an amazing first date?" Eli was left speechless, he was inches away from her, he was breathing in the breath she let out and vice versa. Their eyes staring into each others, both of their orbs a darker shade because of the anger and lust they felt towards each other. But just as fast as the moment came, it left. Clare backed away, quickly said goodbye to Adam and Alli, not forgetting a thank you and she left, leaving Eli dazed and confused. He sat there, not knowing what to do next; he still hadn't processed what she had said. Although after a minute of running through his past week he had realized what he had done wrong. He remembered that he had forgotten to tell Clare that he was working on his new book and now he hated himself for it. He let his head fall on the table. All of a sudden he got smacked in the back of the head.

"What are you doing? Go after her!" It was Alli who had slapped him and told him. He quickly said good bye, thanks and ran out the door. Running to get to his Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be greatly appreciated, they keep me going :)<strong>


	11. Pajamas and Apologies

**Authors Note : Alright so this chapter is the longest I've written so far. It has barely any dialogue and it's a little depressing at first, I tried to give Eclare some obstacles and I'm sort of skeptical about how I did. I think it's bad, but whenever I do a lot of you still like it, so I gave it a shot. I'm sorry for those who like dialogue, you're going to have to suffer through the first thousand words or so...Sorry. Bare with me. Anyways Enjoy I guess. I don't really know what to think at all about this... Just to inform you guys, there isn't a plan made out for this, I've been winging it since the beginning so this is what gets produced...Yep. Thanks to all the reviews I get and all the alerts I'm put into and favorites, all that fun stuff :D You readers make my day when I read your reviews and suggestions. Reviews are the best, so thanks to those who take the time to write them :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything Degrassi, I do however have songs that played on the show on my iPod :) They keep me happy enough. I didn't own anything all of the other times I forgot to add a disclaimer either so yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Clare was driving, tears stinging her eyes and streaming down her face. She couldn't stop them now, her vision was blurry and she knew it was dangerous to drive in her condition but she didn't care. She drove and drove trying to stop the tears but nothing worked, all the feelings she had built up for Eli and then having him scream at her and call her a bitch was too much. He didn't care for her, it wasn't surprising, no one did, not him, not Mark, not her family; she was a worthless 24 year old doomed to be single and alone her whole life. As she was trying to wipe the salty tears from her eyes she didn't notice the light ahead had turned red. She drove through and suddenly her blue Toyota was smashed on the driver's side, it flipped onto its back and sliding ten feet away from the truck that hit her. The petite curly haired woman was now unconscious. Ambulances arrived, the car was now a death trap, and they had to break some windows and bend metal to finally be able to get Clare out. She was immediately put into an ambulance and driven to ER, she needed help now. For the doctors on shift that night it was a typical case, but they were all scared to lose the patient Edwards who was bleeding from just about everywhere on her body, cuts and gashes everywhere, broken bones and she would most likely go into a coma or possibly die if they didn't do the right things. It was hectic and chaotic but it played out well and the Edwards girl was saved, all the doctors relieved and now they had to wait patiently for her to wake up because she did indeed fall into a coma, which was inevitable, she was lucky to be alive and kicking though. Clare slept through many visits over the next two weeks. She slept through Adam and Alli, her mother, her father and even Mark came, feeling he had to at least pay some respect to her, her sister Darcy asked even her mom if she could put her on skype so she could talk to her baby sister. Tears were wept in the hospital room that held Clare Edwards vegetable like body. She was not left alone one day. People came in and filled all surfaces with flowers that all started withering and dying. There were balloons and teddy bears, she might be 24 but gifts, even if they were childish teddy bears, meant something to anyone who had a heart. People who loved her came and left, but one man never once came in. Elijah Goldsworthy didn't step foot in Clare Edwards hospital room. He came once and stood outside the doorway, watching from afar. Tears escaped his eyes but this dark haired boy never went by her side, he didn't deserve it. He was the one to blame for everything that happened to Clare that night. It was his fault she left into the night crying and got hit by another car. It was his fault that people were worried and crying by her bedside every day, all of them praying and wishing for the blue eyed journalist to wake up. After two weeks though, there was nothing. Her loved ones were losing hope, doctors would say over and over that it's normal that she wasn't waking up, but that she would and there was no hesitation in their voices as they looked into the girls loves ones faces. After two weeks she wasn't visited as much, the flowers were dead and the nurses took them away. The balloons deflated, just like the hearts of the people who came to visit Clare, only to see there was no change in her. Three week s had passed now since the accident and no one came anymore, everyone would simply stay by their phone or bring a phone with them everywhere they went, just waiting for a phone call, but they all went on with their lives, living because Clare was not able to at the moment. The only one who didn't continue was Eli. He would stay home, he would stay there blaming himself, torturing himself, throwing things at walls and drinking his sorrows away with anything he could find at his house and when he ran out he went out to buy the cheapest strongest stuff there was and he would start drinking again. His friend Adam would check up on him once every few days only to be denied entrance in the apartment. He knew Eli was going through a hard time because he knew that Eli blamed himself, he always put it all on himself, which is the biggest flaw the guy has. He takes the blame for everything and let's himself marinate in guilt, tears, blood and sweat. Adam had stopped coming after two weeks after the accident, just like when he stopped going to visit Clare. He was supportive to his friend but he knew when he wasn't wanted or really needed. And he stopped visiting Clare because there really wasn't much of a point, there was no change and Alli stopped going, so he really had no reason since he mostly only went there because he wanted to support Alli.

One whole month had passed since Clares accident. Eli had officially self destructed himself as much as he could, he kept up his hygiene but he continued to drink and his place was a mess, he barely slept and was only awake because the caffeine he put in himself was pumping through him keeping him slightly on his feet, though stumbling because the alcohol he drank not long after. Eli was alone.

Clare, after a month of be comatose finally woke up. Her eyes slowly peeling open. She winced and squinted because of the bright fluorescent hospital lights. She was dizzy and dazed. Clare didn't remember what happened, she only remembered running out of Adam and Alli's apartment and then it was blurry. She dug through her mind until it hurt, trying to remember the pieces she was clearly missing. The fact that she was in a hospital bed hadn't sunk in yet, she was too deep into thought, but when she finally opened her eyes more and slowly turned her head and looked at her surrounding her heart went erratic, her breathing quickened and when she tried to move only to hiss at the pain she felt at her ribs she was really confused. What had happened to her? Why was she in the hospital? She looked around for the button that called a nurse and when she found it she clicked it multiple times, impatient for answers. A nurse came in wondering what the emergency was, but she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Clare was awake. She held up a finger to Clare and went to get her doctor so that he could explain everything to the poor girl who had lost one month of her life.

Once the doctor came and explained everything to her she was a little panicked but relief came soon after because she was alive and thanked god for that. As she asked the doctor some questions her voice was husky and a little rough, he explained it was normal; she hadn't used it in a month. The doctor said that since she had a whole month of pure rest she was almost fully healed. The broken ribs were still fragile, but the stitches were okay, and nothing to worry about, they would open unless she worked hard trying to make them. She had a broken wrist but it healed quite quickly and all she had to do was wear the cast for another week or two but then she also had to be careful because it would still be weak. He gave her some stronger painkillers than the ones they sold at drugstores and told her to be careful with them. He also gave her extra bandages, she might need to change a couple, but he said it was unlikely. He also gave her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt since her clothes were ripped, cut and bloody so they had thrown them out once she got here.

"Is anybody going to pick you up?" The doctor asked. Clare thought of Alli right away, they were best friends after all.

"Yeah, um may I use a phone?" The doctor told her to use the phone on the table beside her and it would be fine. Clare waited for the doctor to leave the room before dialing Alli's cell phone number. After it went to voice mail she decided she didn't want to leave a message and hung up. She looked at the time and realised it was noon. Alli was working. Adam was not that close of a friend yet so she would have felt weird calling him. She almost wanted to call one of her parents but she hadn't spoken to them in really long time and even though there was a card from each of them she still didn't feel up to seeing them. She got along fine with them, but she just didn't like depending on them, and if she called one of them to be picked up the other would immediately blame the other for hogging their daughter and then they would fight, she just didn't want that. A nurse came back in and asked her if anybody would be coming soon. She replied no, but that she could just go home alone. The young nurse explained that it was against hospital policy to let a patient that just went through as much as she had, leave without someone close, she gave her an apologetic look and left Clare alone again. Clare thought about who else she could call and the other only name she could think of was Eli. She remembered she ran from Alli's place because of him, but even though she didn't blame him for what happened to her she didn't feel comfortable calling him. She sat on the bed fidgeting and biting her nails, thinking about calling, but thought better of it; she kept reaching over to the phone, started dialing the number, but hung up the phone just as quickly as she had picked it up. Clare did the same thing a few more times until once she just didn't hand up the phone. She let it ring, once, twice, three times and four, as the fifth one came and she was just about to hang up a husky and tired voice answered.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"..." Clare all of a sudden forgot how to speak.

"Hello?" He asked again, dragging out the word.

"..." She still didn't answer, the man was getting impatient, he sighed and huffed.

"God damn it, I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" She cried out desperately, finally finding her voice.

"..."

"Um, I, uh sort of need to be picked up." Clare said, her voice still not sounding like her own.

"I think you have the wrong number." The voice stated.

"No, this is Eli right?" She didn't need confirmation, she had remembered the number after they met, it was carved into her mind.

"Yeah..." He said unsure of what else to respond "And who's this?" He inquired

"It's uh...C-Clare..." She stuttered, feeling like an idiot.

"Clare? Why didn't you say it was you earlier?" Eli was ecstatic on the other side of the line, he had for sure thought that Clare wasn't going to wake up after one month being in a coma he had lost hope. He felt relieved also because today he decided to finally pick himself up, he didn't drink one drop of poison in 24 hours and he was proud of himself, and good it was a good thing too because apparently Clare needed him to pick her up. Which he was more than happy to do. He owed her at least that much after what he caused to happen in her life.

"Uh, well, I'm not really sure."

"I'm glad you're awake. I was really scared." This made Clare's beat a little faster than it already was, but she immediately remembered that he had hurt her and she didn't want to forgive him so fast, even though he had one month to think about it she didn't have that one month to be mad at him.

"Yeah, uh, awake, alive and kicking. Also in need of a ride..."

"Yeah! I'll be right there." He was too eager to do it and he knew, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be near her because he cause her so much pain already and he didn't deserve to see her blue eyes finally open.

"Thanks, um bye, I guess, see you in a bit..." Clare really wasn't sure of herself for having called Eli, he sounded happy and she sort of felt guilty, because she didn't want to give him false hope that she was forgiving him and that she would run into his arms. She needed to stay strong, even though as she heard the smile he had when he talked she couldn't help let a small smile play on her lips.

"Yes, see you in a bit blue eyes." When he let slip the nickname she couldn't help but full out grin, but then wiped it off her face just as quickly, no she thought to herself, she couldn't forgive so easily, she always did in the past and it got her into terrible situations. She hung up quickly wanting to just take back the whole call and replace it with just a call to her mom or dad. Anyone but Eli, the boy with those forest green eyes that could capture her attention from across a room and make her head swirl and her heart skip beats. She stopped her thoughts and closed her eyes, wanting only to escape into another world. The nurse came back then, and asked once more if someone was coming to pick Clare up and Clare nodded her head, yes, unfortunately. Before Eli would get here Clare went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes the doctor had given her earlier. Minutes later, as she sat on the bed, her eyes closed she heard a throat being cleared. It was Eli. He was standing there awkwardly, a small and shy smile creeping onto his face.

"Hi." One word and Clare was already blushing like a fool.

"H-hi." Again with the stuttering. They looked at each other, green clashing with blue and Clare unable to look into his gaze anymore stood up slowly, trying to avoid any pain, and walked slowly towards Eli. He looked at her, it pained him to see her because she saw that the little movements still hurt her and he felt guilt wash over him, it was his fault that her teeth were clenched from pain and that she had to clutch at anything near her to keep from crumpling over. He straightened himself and slowly slid and arm around her waist to help her but what she did stung his heart. She shrugged away from his touch, not meeting his eyes, and as she did the movement of quickly leaving his reach she hissed in pain. Eli felt horrible with himself, but instead of feeling sad and mad at himself he quickly went and got a wheel chair and motioned for Clare to sit in it.

"I'm fine Eli; I don't need a damn wheelchair." She tried to take a couple more steps, keeping her back straight to show Eli that she was indeed fine, but as the pain hit her tears formed in her eyes and she grunted at the pain in her ribs.

"Clare, please." Without another word Clare sat in the wheeled device. Feeling ridiculed, she was fine, but as she was pushed through the hospital, down the many halls and down the elevator all she could think of was how glad she was that she didn't have to walk that whole way. She felt grateful towards Eli, he kept silent and just pushed the chair, although she thought it was to respect her, Eli just felt too much pain in his heart to see her that way that he couldn't really form any words at all, much less full sentences and continuing on a conversation. He pushed her all the way down and to his car. Opening the door for her and taking her hand in his, hovering his other hand near her as she got up and sat in his car. As much as Clare wanted to show him she didn't need help and wanted to just swat away his hands, she could do it. She was happy she had him trying to help her, it felt nice to have someone worry and she was sort of happy that she had him, but she hadn't completely forgiven him, not yet anyways.

The drive to the apartment building was slow and silent, it wasn't a silence that was too uncomfortable, but it was definitely still a little tense and neither Eli nor Clare looked at one another nor spoke a word. Clare looked out the window and Eli kept his eyes on the road. Once Eli stopped the car he quickly got out and went to Clare's side, opening the door for her and taking her hand, trying to steady her as he got out. He walked along side her, arm ghosting around her waist, making sure he was there if she needed him. Clare didn't mind, she didn't care that he was horrible to her a month ago, right now all she wanted to do was get into her own comfortable bed. She appreciated the help Eli was giving her, and she didn't want to refuse only to regret it if she got hurt again. She was clumsy and it wasn't a good idea to leave her walking alone when she was healing from broken ribs and a broken wrist, with her luck she'd trip and fall, so if avoiding that meant having Eli around her it wasn't that bad. Also, he looked like he was feeling really bad about having been mean to me. He hadn't apologized to her yet, but he knew she didn't a long speech about how sorry he was right now, she looked tired and filled with pain everywhere so he did what he could to help her up to her condo and settled onto the couch. He placed her there and gave her a blanket, a glass of water and the remote for the TV in case she wanted it. They didn't share one word to each other. Clare let Eli do everything he thought he needed to and also let him leave without a word. But as the door closed she said a quiet thank you. Eli, who was leaning against her door smiled a little, feeling glad that she wasn't too mad at him and that he got a chance to show her how much he felt bad. He didn't regret not talking though because the silence was nice, there might have been a little bit of weirdness at first but then it was fine and Eli knew that Clare was just grateful to receive the help she was too afraid to ask for. They both had things they wanted to say to each other though, and although there was only a wall separating them, it felt like it was the world in between the two. Clare went to bed that night, having some difficulty getting there, but she knew if she didn't try then she could never get stronger. She fell asleep quickly considering she had a whole month of shut eye, but that wasn't the same. Clare slept well that night with the knowledge that Eli cared, even if she didn't want to feel something for Eli because she felt she should be mad at him, she just couldn't so she let the smile appear on her face as thoughts of him flooded into her mind as she lay in her bed.

On the other side of the world separating the two Eli was also smiling, he liked to think that Clare needed him, but as the smile appeared he was angry with himself. He didn't deserve to smile, he didn't deserve to be okay, he was the one who should be covered in bruises and he should be the one with difficulty walking because of broken ribs, Eli was the one who should have the cast on his wrist. Clare should be okay, not him, she didn't deserve what she got and he hated himself for letting it happen to her, he let the blame invade his mind and give him nightmares as he fell asleep.

Buzz. Buzz. Eli slowly awoke. Buzz. Buzz. Groggily, Eli reached for his phone on the bedside table, not bothering looking at the caller ID he answered.

"Hello?" He asked his voice tired.

"Hi." He jolted up recognizing the voice.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong? Do you need me to come over?"

"No, Eli, it's fine, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Now he felt like an over concerned and over protective fool. He heard a giggle on the other line.

"So what's up?" Clare asked, lightly.

"Oh you know, the usual, I got woken up at 2 in the morning by my neighbor. No biggy though, she couldn't sleep and she didn't want to be the only one, so now I'm keeping her company on the phone, even though we're separated by only a wall and she could have just come into my apartment."

"She sounds fun."

"Yeah, fun's the word to describe her."

"Would you want to come over?" Clare asked, hesitant because she wasn't even sure she wanted the answer to be yes.

"To do what miss Edwards?" Eli asked with a tone implicating he was thinking something dirty. He couldn't help it.

"Just to watch a chick flick and eat popcorn." He smiled at her answer, such an innocent thing to do.

"Usually a guy only does that with a girlfriend."

"Really? And what you were actually thinking of when I asked you to come over isn't?"

"No. What kind of man do you think I am Edwards?" Eli gasped, feigning hurt.

"One with a dirty mind."

"You thought wrong little Edwards, I'd love to come over to simply watch a chick flick and eat popcorn with you."

"Would you now?"

"Yes. In fact I'll be there in a minute. Pajamas on, and I'll even bring the popcorn."

"Good, because I don't really have any and it's what I was craving and the best way to get some was to invite you over."

"So you were only using me?"

"Indeed, see you in a bit." Clare hung up, leaving Eli grinning from ear to ear. He knocked on Clare's door minutes after, in black plaid pajama pants and a dead hand t-shirt on, holding a bowl of popcorn. She opened the door, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Come in Mr. Goldsworthy, I see you've brought what I asked for."

"I did. I couldn't let down a handicapped girl now could I?" She quickly slapped him on the arm.

"I'm not handicapped!"

"Okay, okay I surrender." Eli held up the bowl of popcorn as a shield as he slowly entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. She giggled and they walked towards the couch, Eli still letting a hand hover near her just in case. They sat on the couch as Clare pressed play on the movie. Apparently they were watching the ultimate chick flick; the notebook. They sat on the couch, the bowl of popcorn in between the two, Eli watched the movie, somewhat, but he mostly watched Clare, stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye as much as he could. He got caught once in a while, but when he did she blushed and averted her gaze as quickly as she could, making him smirk in return. When the movie ended he expected Clare to be asleep, but surprisingly she was wide awake.

Eli looked over at Clare to see if she wanted watch another movie or something, but when he looked at her he couldn't help but just stare back. Their eyes were both staring intently at the other. Green battling with blue. Neither wanted to break the contact, and nor did they want to speak out what they were thinking. They just kept looking through the others soul by their eyes. They both desperately wanted to talk, but the two were scared and didn't know how to start off. Eli knew he owed her an explanation for what happened before her accident but he didn't really know how to start off, so he started with the first thing he knew he absolutely had to say.

"I'm so sorry Clare." He then continued everything else in a rush.

"I didn't mean to not talk to you for a week, after our date and breakfast I had inspiration and I was just cooped up in my room writing and writing. Adam had to come over to make me eat and I'm sorry I forgot to call you or go to you to tell you what was happening, I'm sorry I didn't explain. I'm sorry I called you a bitch, it slipped, the way you were acting reminded me of Julia and I snapped. I'm so sorry Clare. I didn't mean for you to get in your car and get into an accident. It's all my fault and - " Clare interrupted him.

"Eli no it wasn't your fault." But he didn't listen to her and just continued.

"It's my fault and I'm sorry it happened to you, it should have happened to me, you didn't deserve that, I deserved it for hurting you. I didn't mean to though, Clare you have to understand, I'm so sorry I really -"

Once again Clare interrupted him, but not with words. She smashed her lips to his; she wanted him to understand that she didn't blame him for anything and that she understood everything he wanted to say. After the initial surprise was gone Eli started to respond to the movement of Clare's lips and he lost himself in them. Their lips moving together with want and need. Eli's arms gently wrapped around Clare's waist, pulling her closer to him gently, not wanting to hurt her, her hand that wasn't hurt was intertwined in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers if that was possible. She pushed her tongue in his mouth, not patient enough to wait. She started battle for dominance with his tongue. Making her slightly moan into his mouth, in response she pulled his hair, earning a groan from him. Eli slowly pulled apart, keeping their foreheads touching, she slightly whimpered at the lost of his lips on hers. This made him smirk at her.

"Sorry blue eyes, it's a human necessity; we call it breathing."

Their eyes locked together. Both having smiles appear on their faces as they looked at each other.

"Hey." Clare said shyly a blush coming to her cheeks

"Hey. Glad to see I make you blush." Eli responded, the smirk coming back onto his face.

"No, it's just hot in here." She lied poorly, making her blush a darker red.

"You're a bad liar Edwards. I know it's because of me, I'm just that good."

"Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely." Eli said, his smirk coming back to his face. Clare laughed and then yawned.

"Are you tired blue?" Clare blushed at the nickname he gave her, he really did like her blue eyes.

"A little."

"Then let's get you to bed." Eli said standing up, grabbing Clare's hand in his pulling her up with him. They slowly made her way to Clare's bedroom. She snuggled into her bed, then looked expectantly at Eli. He understood right away as he met her eyes. He bent down and pecked her forehead, both her cheeks and then her lips, staying a little bit longer on them, pulling away to see her smiling up at him.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli."

Eli left Clare's apartment, leaving Clare with a lot to think about and butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it bad? Good? Boring? Annoying? None of the above? Please review, they make me happy and keep me going, and suggest things if you'd like. Sorry for any mistakes there might have been, I never proof-read, although I should learn to... Thanks for reading the 11th chapter of The Girl Next Door :)<strong>


	12. Couples and Troubles

**Authors Note : Another long chapter for my awesome readers and reviewers who always put a smile on my face! Thank you guys so much for all the nice compliments and thank you for the time you put into leaving comments and reading this, I love to see that people actually read this. Thank you so much :D Alright well this is mostly just cute fluff, I hate putting Eclare into too much drama, I feel bad when I for any mistakes, I hate proof-reading and I don't, or have I ever worked with a beta. Alrighty, enjoy :D Important note at the end, at least I think it's important...**

**Disclaimer : I sadly and depressingly do not own anything degrassi :( That's okay because I still have my health (trying to look on the bright side, Imogen style [: )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Eli and Clare were finally in a good spot. They have had multiple dates in the past two weeks after Clare awoke from her coma, she got her cast off and her healing is basically done. Although they went on several dates Clare wasn't sure of something, so she called Alli. After the second ring Alli's voice chimed.

"Clare!" Alli had told her how bad she had felt not having visited her every day after the accident and that she was sorry that she wasn't there when she needed her, but Clare forgave and forgot. She always forgave easily and for once Alli really loved that quality about her. The two were as good as friends as before, Clare really didn't feel any resentment towards Alli, she knew Alli had a life and she just felt grateful that Alli didn't stop everything just for her, if that had been the case Clare would have felt terrible.

"Hey Alli!"

"What's up Clarebear?"

"Same old same old I guess. What about you?" She didn't want to ask her the question just yet.

"I'm good, my boyfriend and I have been living together for a month and a half, my best friend is out of the hospital and she's dating again, the sun is shining, birds are singing, you know the deal." Clare laughed, and smiled, she was really happy for Alli and Adam. They deserved each other, Alli had explained Adam's situation to her, that he was transgender, and she felt happy that Alli didn't see anything wrong with that, and she was thrilled that Alli had found someone like Adam, she had been hurt too many times by guys and this time Clare felt it would last.

"Speaking of my dating, I was wondering if we could give another double date a shot, this time maybe at my place and I would make dinner for all four of us tonight."

"That sounds perfect!"

"Yeah, and I have a question or rather favor to ask you." She said reluctantly, a little embaressed.

"Anything for my best friend."

"When you come over could you observe Eli and I?"

"What to do mean by observe you guys?"

"Well we've been dating and I love it, but I was just wondering if we were like, stable, or steady or whatever. I'm just wondering if he's my boyfriend and I his girlfriend."

"Clare. You really don't need me for this; just ask him, we aren't in high school. Communication is the key Clarebear."

"Right. You're totally right Alli, god I sound like a fifteen year old! Sorry, it's just, he makes me feel something different when I'm around him and I was just nervous. But you're right, I'm 24, an adult, I should be able to just face him and ask him. Simple. Right?" Alli laughed a little at Clare's nervous babbling.

"Yes Clare simple. Are we still on for dinner later tonight though?"

"Yeah, see you at around seven?"

"Perfect, we'll be there, see you later Clarebear!"

"Bye Alli, and thanks." The girls hung up and Clare let herself smile and laugh a little at the absurdity of the favor she had asked Alli for. All of a sudden she remembered something and slapped her palm on her forehead. She had made plans for her, Eli, Alli and Adam, but she forgot to ask Eli if it worked for him. She quickly went out her door and knocked on Eli's, who answered only a few seconds after.

"Hi Eli!" Clare blushed, embarrassed that she was so enthusiastic to see him.

"Hey Blue." He leaned in to peck her lips. _That was a boyfriend gesture to do right? _Clare asked herself, but she pushed the thought away, remembering she had something to ask him.

"Would you like to come in?" She nodded and headed inside his apartment, once Eli closed the door he quickly put his hands on Clares waist pulling her closer to him. She tilted her head a little to look him in his jade eyes, not surprisingly he was staring right back into her ocean blue orbs. He slowly leaned in; their lips were now brushing against each other. It's not like haven't kissed, they've had their share of make-outs here and there after some dates, therefore it wasn't that big a gesture, but no matter how much they kissed it always felt new and different, it always sent a tingle up both their spines and made their heads spin, which is why they always took their time at first, leaning in slowly and gentle touches, never too needy until their lips met, then it was filled with lust and strangled moans as their tongues danced and their bodies grinded against the other.

Clare lifted her lips only a little, making hers meet with Eli's. The moment they touched it sent electric currents through their bodies, making their small kiss become frantic and heated. She tangled her hands in his raven black hair pulling on the locks, desperately wanting for him to be closer to her. He tightened her grip on her waist and slid a hand on her lower back, pushing on it so that her tiny body was pressed into his own. Eli then took his hand off of her waist, out stretching it while taking a few steps towards what he remembered as being the wall, pushing Clare along with him, once his hand touched the wall he pushed her body against it with his own, never once did they break their kiss, not one inch separated the two's lips and out of breath they reluctantly took their lips off each other. Clare whimpering a little at the loss of contact made Eli smirk and then make a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her ear, nibbling at the lobe, his hot breath tickling her. Eli trailed his kisses down her neck, a small moan escaped her lips and she tilted her head back further, giving him more room to leave small wet kisses along her neck, to her collar bone, he let his tongue out a little, tasting her sweet skin. Clare's hands still tangled in his locks of hair pulled at them gently; trying to pull his lips back to hers again. The moment his soft lips came in contact with hers she pushed at his chest, flipping them so that he was pushed against the wall. Their tongues were back to pushing against each other, battling and dancing. Clare slipped her hands under his shirt; she let her fingers explore his abdomen, his skin recoiling at her touch but definitely not in disgust. She pushed his shirt up a little more, her hands going up to his chest, once they were up there she slowly slid her hands down scraping her nails down his torso, this earned her a groan from him in response. Clare took off his shirt, wanting to see his chest. She pulled away from him, kissing down his neck to his chest, licking and tasting his skin as she went down. Eli let out a ragged breath, leaned his head against the wall, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure to the simple touch from her lips on his skin. Clare stood back up, taking Eli's face in her hands, kissing him once more on his lips; his tongue was in her mouth in an instant, exploring it. Suddenly she was back against the wall, Eli had pushed her back, his hard was now quite obvious and it was just below her belly button, Eli was not that much taller than her, but there was still a difference. It was now his turn to explore Clare's skin hidden under her shirt. His hands burned her with his touches, it felt so good, electrifying, that she arched her back into him and moaned his name. Eli, not able to do this any longer while standing, slid his hands onto the back of Clare's thighs and lifted her up in one swift movement, she let out a small squeal and her legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist and her hands locked behind his neck, the two were now looking deep into each other's lust filled eyes. Eli walked to his room, without even having to look away from the blue eyes he loved so much. He crawled onto the bed, laying Clare down below him; he was placed between her legs. Hovering mere inches over the petite woman he slowly lifted her shirt, leaving it just below her breasts, the raven haired man slowly kissed her abdomen, tasting her porcelain skin, leaving little love bite marks behind, he looked at her from under his eyelashes, her eyes were half lidded, her mouth slightly open, he smirked and crawled animal-like, on his way kissing her collar bone, her neck and jaw line before finally leaving his lips just above hers, looking into her eyes. Clare was dizzy from all the kisses and touches Eli had left her, she was already hot and bothered, only wanting to let herself go wild, but she really wanted to know if they were boyfriend and girlfriend before. She wanted to hear him say it, not just take actions for what they seemed. After being hurt so bad by her previous boyfriends she didn't like taking the chance, even though she knew Eli would never hurt her emotionally and most definitely not physically, but never the less she needed him to say they were stable and steady before she could go any further then kisses and small touches. She looked away from his intense stare that always made her loose her thoughts. Eli sensed her small hesitation to go any further. He had always stopped them from going further after dates, but now she was the one, he hadn't felt like he could, so he was glad she did, but at the same time, he was disappointed. However he stayed there, hovering above her, lips only centimeters apart, they were both breathing heavily, swallowing in the others breath, Clare waiting for her voice to come back and Eli waiting for Clare to make the next move.

"Can I ask you something?" Clare asked hesitant, she was still out of breath and her voice was just a whisper.

"Anything." Clare locked her gaze with Eli's, noticing his smirk and how his lips were so very close to hers and all she wanted was to feel them on hers. Suddenly she lost all confidence in asking him if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she knew it was childish, but instead she asked the question she came here to ask in the first place.

"Would you mind coming to my house for dinner? I invited Alli and Adam over for a double date with us and I was just wondering if it worked for you." Eli's smirk turned into a genuine grin when he thought about it.

"I'd love to come over for dinner at your place." Clare let out a small breath, she was still nervous, even though she was basically certain he could and would come.

"That's a relief. Thank you. Oh, what would you like to eat, I can't really think of anything."

"I'd love to eat you." Eli said with a smirk. Clare blushed scarlet at his response. She quickly hit his chest.

"Eli!"

"What? You asked and I answered honestly." She just glared at him playfully.

"Alright, alright. To be honest I'm not sure either, how about we go grocery shopping together, we'll decide then, and we could cook it up together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great." She said with a smile. She quickly kissed his lips and pushed him off of her, he whined and her actions, wanting to stay where they were.

"Stop being such a baby Goldsworthy."

"Ouch!" He put his hand on his heart, feigning hurt.

"You'll live. Now let's go grocery shopping it's already - " she looked at the clock beside his bed, "one in the afternoon. We have six hours to get this done."

"Alright, let's do this." They got up from Eli's bed, and Clare quickly looking around noticed a stack of papers on Eli's desk and quickly ran to it. There were only three words written on the first page, not including the name Elijah Goldsworthy. 'Love in flames' is what it said. There had to be about 400 pages under it. Eli had already walked out of his room; he hadn't noticed Clare had gone to see what was on his desk. Clare assumed it was his book; she picked up the stack of papers in her hands and brought it out of the room. Eli instantly took notice of what Clare held in her hands and walked over to her faster than normal, he didn't want Clare to see what was on the next pages so he reached over without her noticing, since she was still staring at the first three words, and took it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That's your book isn't it?"

"This? Yeah, so?"

"Can I read it? Please Eli, please, please, please." She dragged out the last word, almost whining it.

"Nope." He popped his lips at the 'p'

"Eli!"

"Sorry Edwards, but you don't get to see this until it gets published, you'll have to wait, like all my other fans."

"Fine, but this isn't over." She knew they had to leave to get the groceries so that they could start dinner as soon as possible, since she still didn't know what they were making, therefore she would let it slide, for now.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I'm going to get to read that before it's published and that's that."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Now let's go shopping for food." He rolled his eyes at her statement, went to go put the book back in his room and they left for the grocery store. During the car ride they figured out what they would make for dinner. It was going to be simple spaghetti, everyone love spaghetti, they'd make a sauce and that would be that, finishing of course with Clare's famous chocolate cheesecake. Once they arrived at the store they took a shopping cart and went inside. Eli was pushing the cart and Clare walked along side him, stopping once in a while to grab something and adding it into the rolling basket. Eli wanting to have a little bit more fun started running down an empty aisle with the cart and jumped onto the metal letting the cart go its own way at a fast speed, Clare jogged behind trying to catch up.

"Eli! That's not fair wait up!" He looked back a smirk on his face and stopped the cart.

"Then jump on Miss Edwards." He said daringly looking at her, knowing she wouldn't want to.

"Eli that's ridiculous...childish, I'm not going to jump onto the front of the cart and have you race down aisles, we're going to end up crashing." Eli just stared at her, then back to the cart and back at Clare, signaling with his eyes to get on.

"No."

"Suit yourself." With that he gave himself another boost and zoomed down a little further. He knew now that Clare would be tempted and would jump on at any moment. Just as he predicted, Clare ran after him, telling him to stop, that she'd get on and when he stopped she hesitantly put her feet onto the bottom little shelf of the cart, her back facing Eli, she knew there was a smug smirk on his face and she decided it was best not to look at it. Once both her feet were on and her hands were gripped onto the cold metal Eli ran as fast as he could, pushing and then jumping on, letting the cart have its small control. They sped down the cereal aisle, Eli was grinning like a fool, Clare had her eyes shut in fear of colliding into something or someone. Eli kept a fast speed and turned corners at that same high speed.

"Eli wait, stop, you're going to fast, we're going to crash; that, or we're going to get in trouble!"

"Calm down Clare, live a little, I'm good at driving these, we won't crash and why would we get in trouble?"

"We're going to get in trouble because there are elderly people and young children here that you could easily end up hurting or scaring, also it says on the cart not to go too fast or to stand in or on the carts."

Eli kept going though and suddenly,

"Sir, ma'am, could you please stop speeding, it's dangerous and please step off the cart, we specifically write down and even leave drawings, that this is strictly against the rules."

Clare blushed, stepping off the cart, and saying a small sorry. Eli also apologized and stepped off, but he did not blush, he did however glare at the employee when he turned his back. Once the man was out of sight, Clare walked to Eli and hit his chest with the back of her hand.

"See? I told you we'd get into trouble." Eli rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Wasn't it blue eyes?" Clare just looked away, not wanting to admit that it was sort of fun, in the most ridiculous and absurd way possible though. He just smirked, knowing he'd won.

They continued their shopping with some light conversation and some jokes. Eli had held Clare's hand the whole time and as much as she told herself it was normal and just a small gesture, she couldn't help but have her heart go crazy and beat hard and fast. She also couldn't stop a huge smile from coming onto her face and staying there until they got back into Eli's car, Clare still didn't have one, she was getting by easily without one though, she had never really used it in the first place. Once they got back to the apartment building Eli helped Clare get all the groceries into her apartment and then he went into his own because they both wanted to take a shower before starting on dinner.

It was 4 when Eli joined Clare in her apartment, both ready to cook. They took everything out and while Eli mixed the meat in the pot with the onions he cut and garlic Clare cut the rest of the vegetables, putting them in only minutes after. They let it simmer a bit then added the canned tomatoes and tomato sauce, along with a mix of Italian herbs. Then all they had to do was wait about 2 hours, so it would be ready perfectly on time. However instead of just waiting they started on the cheesecake, only after Eli begged on his hands and knees for Clare to let him be there when she cooked it and let him learn her recipe while helping. Clare never let anyone see her cook it, as if there was something special she did, but really all she did was mix different kinds of chocolate and from different brands, so that the different tastes would mix together and make the perfect taste that everybody loved so much. By the end of making the cheesecake they both fell into a comfortable silence, they lay on the couch, cuddled and just let their minds wander. It was nice, they let themselves think and without even knowing it they were thinking the same thing, both of them were contemplating asking the other if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but neither was going to bring up now since it was just before the dinner and they decided it would be better either after or just the next day. Suddenly it was already six thirty and they both had to change from their clothes because during their cooking they had spilled multiple things on each other, there was some sauce, chocolate, cream cheese, just about every ingredient they had used that could stick on clothes. Eli came back into her apartment right after he had changed, he didn't want to wait to arrive after Alli and Adam so he just walked in without knocking, Clare was still changing, but he set the table while waiting. Clare came out looking gorgeous, she looked up only to look back down blushing because Eli was looking at her mouth agape in awe at the sight of her. She was wearing a strapless blue dress, and when a certain light caught her it had a tint of purple, it had a black silk bow, tied to the side, that hugged under her breast, the dress also had a light overlay of black tulle (material used for some veils and resembles lace), designed with flowers to keep it looking a little bit casual. Clare shifted her weight from foot to foot, feeling Eli's intense stare looking her up and down, suddenly she saw two black shoes in front of her own feet. Eli cupped her chin in his hand and slowly tilted her face towards his. They locked eyes and their faces were closer than she had expected them to be.

"You look beautiful." It was a simple compliment, but it meant the world to Clare and it made her heart flutter. She smiled shyly back at him.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Don't I always?" He said smirking and cocking his eyebrow.

"Do you always have to ruin every moment we have?"

"Haven't you learned by now?"

"What should I have learned by now exactly?"

"You should never turn the conversation to me." Eli said his smirk still on his lips. She laughed and leaned in to peck his lips.

"Lesson learned, I'll never compliment you again."

"Good. Now, let's make-out a little while we wait." A buzz came into the room and Clare then went over to buzz Alli and Adam in. She turned to Eli, gave him a chaste kiss and a smile.

"Sorry, too late." Eli pouted at her, there were a couple knocks and when Clare went to answer the door Eli put his arm around her waist and stood with her while she opened the door. On the other side there was almost a mirror image, Adam had his hand around Alli's waist and they both stood there smiling. Eli knew right away that he had to make it official with Clare by tomorrow night maximum. The couple entered and Alli instantly sniffed the air.

"It smells delicious!" Clare laughed lightly.

"It's only simple spaghetti sauce."

"Don't lie to me!" Clare was taken aback, she was confused, she wasn't lying. Alli giggled at Clare's face, knowing she didn't understand what she had meant.

"I also smell Clarebears famous chocolate cheesecake, or is my sense of smell deceiving me?"

Clare sighed out of relief, she hadn't known why she felt worried.

"There is indeed my cheesecake, although this time Eli helped, he also helped with the spaghetti sauce, so I can't take all the credit." Alli's eyes bulged as Clare said Eli helped with the cake.

"Eli got to help? I never get to help. Wait. You didn't let him ruin it did you?"

"No Alli, it's most definitely not ruined, it's actually most likely better since this time it was made with double the love."

"Aww, you guys are too cute. Adam why don't we bake together?" Adam looked worried, scared even, he looked at Eli for help, who just smirked at him and then at Clare who wasn't much help for a response either since she just giggled.

"Adam, why don't we bake together."

"It's simple, because, well, I didn't think of it, I never baked, and so I was scared that you might laugh at my attempts." He said it more as a question. Alli giggled along with Clare.

"Adam, honey, do you actually think I want to bake?"

"No?" Alli burst into laughter, Clare following with her own hysteric laughs. Adam andEli were obviously missing something. The two guys looked at each other, a small smile playing on their lips as they looked over at the two girls laughing and being able to spit out words once in a while.

" Alli...oven...flour...cooking..." and then another wave of laughter engulfed them. Once they recovered from their small fits they got ready to eat, each served their own plate and once they were all sitting down they started eating, light conversation and jokes were shared throughout both the dinner and the desert. Adam, being obsessed with food was ecstatic to eat Clare's cheesecake, after his first bite he devoured the rest, almost inhaling it all in one gulp. He took seconds and thirds, while the other three were okay after just one small piece. The three shared laughs while they watched Adam eat the cake, big bite after big bite, not even putting his fork down. Once he had finished eating the couple decided it was about time to leave, it was already 9, they didn't want to get home too late. They all shared goodbyes and goodnights before the couple went out the door and down the elevator. When Clare and Eli were alone they decided they'd go into Eli's apartment because they wanted to watch a movie and Eli had a much better selection of them. They had both changed into pajamas. They went into his apartment and went into his bedroom to look through the movie choices, and as Clare sat on his bed, trying to look at the movies and picking one, she just couldn't do it, mostly because Eli's book sat there on his desk taunting her, telling her to read it.

"Have you found one you want to watch?" He looked at Clare, all the movies sprawled out in front of her on his bed.

"No, nothing has really peeked my interest." Eli looked at her a little more and she seemed to have something on her mind, but he told himself it was nothing. He sat beside her on his bed.

"Alright, well what genre do you feel like? Comedy? Romance? Horror?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Okay, do you feel like laughing, crying or screaming?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Eli, I just don't really feel like watching a movie I guess."

"No need to apologize blue eyes, we can do plenty more things." He smirked at the end of his sentence. But to his dismay Clare didn't even look at him.

"Is something wrong Blue?" He asked, concerned for her.

"No, nothing wrong."

"What's on your mind?"

"Your book." He chuckled at her and rolled his eyes. Of course this is what Clare had been thinking about. She did indeed say the discussion wasn't over.

"Don't you think you can wait?"

"No. Please Eli? Can you please let me read your book? I'm really curious, and you know I'm one of your biggest fans!" She pleaded him, making her eyes as wide as she could, making them pleading and seeming sad, she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her eyes, or so she thought.

"Clare, don't give me the eyes. You aren't reading this, you might be my biggest fan, but you'll just have to wait." He tried to make her understand, he didn't want her to be sad or offended.

"Please, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" He just shook his head in response.

"Eli, isn't it my privilege as your girlfriend?" She asked hopeful, not just to read the book, but that he would agree with her statement of being his girlfriend. Eli grinned from ear to ear at the word. With a smirk slowly creeping on his lips he responded.

"Twist my rubber arm...Girlfriend." With that he got up from the bed to get his book, he put all the movies back on the shelves and sat with Clare while she read his book, her lips moving silently as she read the words he wrote on the pages. He had taken out the first three pages, apart from the title page, without her seeing, because there was a surprise for her there. He had dedicated his book to her and he wrote a couple of words to her and about her on one whole page, and that was something he wanted her to see in the complete, fully edited edition of the book. The couple lay in the bed, the blue eyed girl reading the book that was written only because of her presence in the green eyed boy's life.

* * *

><p><strong>So I feel like this story is coming to an end, I'm not sure though, I just feel like I've lost readers and the readers I have presently will probably get bored soon, so tell me what you think, or else I really won't know what to do, help? <strong>

**P.S : IF YOU WANT TO SEE CLARES DRESS THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE Thanks for reading chapter 12 of The Girl Next Door! :D**


	13. Walls up, Smile Bright

**Authors Note : Did someone order drama? I hope it's dramatic, I tried, and it's not over yet. This is another long chapter 5366 words! RECORD! Thank you guys so much for the reviews I got 10 for that chapter and I appreciated all of them, they all made me smile and make me want to write more of this :) Thank you so much for putting me in favorites and alerts and everything! You guys are the best! Enjoy chapter 13 of The Girl Next Door! Sorry for any mistakes, I am incapable of proof reading and I also don't have a beta reader, I hope there aren't any really ridiculous and embarrassing mistakes...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any Degrassi characters nor the show itself... SAD... Although it might be a good thing, it would be boring for everybody if I did own it... I do own some fish though, and I named two of the same kind Clare and Eli :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Tomorrow was Eli's day, his book was getting released. The process had been fairly quick, Clare had helped with some editing before giving it to his actual editor and he had nothing to add or change, thus it was sent straight to the ones who helped with the book cover, the summary and all that, afterward it got printed, and now it's going to be sold in stores by tomorrow morning. All the big book stores in Toronto had ordered hundreds of copies and by midnight tonight people could start ordering online and buy them. Of course the really devoted fans pre-ordered it and received the signed book and with it they also received a hand written thank you letter from Elijah Goldsworthy, the release was really exciting, but there were already some orders, and that's when it became much more real for Eli. This book was also special because in the back there was actually a picture of Eli himself, he had never done that, no one knew what or exactly who Elijah Goldsworthy was, and soon there would also be a book tour. It had all been Clare's idea; Clare believed that his books would be much more appreciated if the readers knew who they were written by. Eli had never believed those words when they came out of the mouth of his publisher rep guy, but when it came from Clare he didn't even have to think before accepting. It would soon be the uncovering of the author who had written two previous bestsellers, he just hoped no reader of his would be disappointed; however he'd never share that fear. His first stop on his book tour was simply at the chapters in Toronto, after that he'd go all over the big cities in Canada; it would be non-stop for a couple months.

It was now 3 in the afternoon on a Friday, there was a party for him to be at, it started at 6 and it was his publishers/reps idea. It would be held at a restaurant, his company had reserved the restaurant for the night, and they had invited some important journalists and other important people in the literary world. Eli got to invite some friends; he of course simply chose Adam, Alli and Clare. He would have invited his parents, but he knew that they hated things like this and also it would be embarrassing for him since Bullfrog and Cece would probably start sharing stories of Eli when he was younger, and those never ended well. Unfortunately Clare couldn't go with him as his date, she had to be there for work, she was one of the important journalists, she had to do sort of an interview and an exclusive type thing, she was quite vague when she explained it all to him though. Although he was happy she got a shot at this and it would also be easy because she already knew so much about him, he was still sad that she couldn't be there with him to enter the party, she couldn't be there to hold his hand and calm him, since his nerves would be jumping around everywhere in his body. He needed her hand to squeeze as he would make his speech, he needed her, but she would have to keep it professional. And as much as he hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to hold her near him as he would introduce himself to just about every guest there, he was proud of his Clare, she would definitely get a personal interview from him at the end of the night, he thought to himself.

Eli was sitting at his desk with a note pad; he's been trying to write some kind of speech since he heard about the party yet whatever he wrote on paper sounded terrible and cheesy. He kept writing a couple of sentences and then scribbling them out, he continued like that until a paper was filled and then he crumpled it and threw it beside his recycling can, never getting it inside because his hands were a little too shaky. He was getting too frustrated with this; he got up and threw the notepad across his room and went on his balcony to get air, he needed fresh air. As the air hit his face all of his problems seemed to melt away, he closed his eyes letting the cool Spring breeze take away the troubles that plagued his mind. He stood there leaning over his railing wishing some kind of burst of whatever he needed would come for him to be able to write his speech, but the only that came to mind was just to say 'Fuck it, I'll wing it' like he did every so often for essays he didn't care for, he was damn well good at it. So why not wing it this time? Well there was the fact that it was the day everyone would see him as an author so if he screwed up his speech and made himself look like a complete moron, it wouldn't just be as Eli Goldsworthy, it would be as the author of two bestselling books. He just couldn't care though, he told himself it would come to him when he's in the moment, now he just had to hope for the best. Eli smiled to himself not having to worry about a speech really eased his mind much more.

Eli was getting out of the shower when there was a knock on his door. It was 4:30, he already knew it was Clare at the door, here to tell him she's leaving and maybe give him a few words of encouragement. With a grin on his face he opened the door to reveal a smiling Clare. She was wearing a knee length black dress that hugged her curves well, the neckline wasn't too low, it was heart shaped, over it she wore a navy coloured blazer and on her feet she wore elegant silver pumps, which made her height 5 inches higher, she was now very near the same height as Eli. Eli looked her up and down, Clare was trying not to blush but when his green eyes were practically undressing her she couldn't stop the heat and red tint from coming to her cheeks. She had a shy smile on her lips and when Eli finally looked back up to her eyes he reached for her hand and tugged, bringing her inside, closing the door behind her. Clare just let herself be pulled inside.

"You look ravishing. I must have you." Eli said with his husky voice in her ear, making the curly haired girl just want to forget that she had to leave for the party and let herself get lost with the boy. Although however much she was tempted to rip his clothes off she wanted it not to be rushed because of a party, that's when she knew she wanted to finally let herself do more then make out with him, she trusted him and loved him. Tonight she would say it and they would make sweet love together. The thought made her smile. Eli had started kissing her neck, his breath tickling her; Clare let out a giggle and pushed Eli away slightly.

"Eli, wait. I have to go soon. My boss Katie will kill me if I don't get there on time." Eli simply ignored her comment, shutting her up with a kiss, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss without waiting for her permission. He hugged her closer to his body, her hands tangled in his wet hair, pulling on the strands. After what seemed like hours, but really only minutes they were both out of breath and pulled away. Both hearts were beating rapidly, faces flushed and they both wanted to do more but couldn't.

"Eli I have to go." Clare said, not making a movement to leave Eli's hold on her, which made him smirk, he knew she didn't want to leave, just like he didn't want her to.

"Then go." She kissed him again on the lips, but pulled away quickly, not wanting to get into another passionate kiss. She stayed in his arms though, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You know Edwards, I'm going to see you in a little bit more than an hour. It's not as if you're going to the other side of the world, you're only going to be a couple minutes away from me."

"I know, but I like this, here, in your arms."

"I like this too." He kissed the top of her head before putting a finger under her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"Now go, you don't want to be late, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Don't be nervous, I know you are, but try to relax a little. You'll do great, and I'm really proud of you Eli." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, letting her forehead rest on his.

"Thanks blue eyes, it means a lot. Now go, you're going to be late." She opened the door and walked out, but before she closed it she got a boost of confidence.

"We're going to continue what we started later tonight." She said with a wink and closed the door before she could see his reaction, which was obviously a smug smirk.

Once Clare was out Eli quickly smiled to himself before looking at the clock and seeing it was already 5, he had 45 minutes until he had to leave for the party that was all for him. Eli started getting things ready, despite Clare's encouraging words and kisses he was still anxious as fuck. He got the excerpt from his book that he would read to everyone, he got the quick scribbles of words for the speech, he probably wouldn't even look at this paper but he brought it just in case. When he finished that in barely 5 minutes there was a knock on the door, his first thought was Clare because she was just here. As he walked over to the door he started saying something to her.

"Clare, I thought you said we'd finish later to-" He stopped when he saw who was behind the door, it wasn't Clare.

"Julia? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." She said sliding past him and into his apartment. Eli closed his door and turned, Julia was sitting on his couch, staring down at her hands. He went over and sat on the recliner chair near the couch. She didn't look up when he sat, just continued to find great interest in her nail polish. They sat there for a minute or two in silence before Eli lost patience.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk."

"I do." Silence fell again.

"Then talk Jules, I'm here and I'm listening, I also have to leave in thirty five minutes." The dark haired woman looked at Eli, her mouth opened and shut several times, wondering how to start.

"Eli, I, um... Eli I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He kept his voice emotionless, almost monotone.

"Yes. I'm sorry for all the things I accused you of, I'm sorry for pushing you away little by little, I'm sorry I got in between you and that other girl, I'm so sorry I accused you of cheating, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you like you were there for me, I'm just, I'm sorry Eli."

Eli and Julia looked into each other's eyes, he was searching for something, anything from the Julia he had left, the paranoid Julia he had lied to, but the only one he found was the young 19 year old one he had fallen so deeply in love with. Julia was searching for any sign of forgiveness, sympathy, love, she had only found hurt.

Julia reached for his hand, but Eli pulled away, out of her reach, not wanting to feel her cold touch. He had suffered through so much with her, he had finally pulled himself out of the hole that Julia had put him in and he knew that if she held his hand he could risk losing all the progress he had done. He didn't hate Julia, he was just furious with her and hurt by her, he didn't want to show his sad side though, so he kept his walls up, showing the cold side of himself that he kept as a defense mechanism.

"Is that it?" Venom dripped from his words as they flowed out of his mouth. Julia stayed silent, she was in shock, Eli had never been this cold with her, sure they had fights, caused by her, and they had screamed at each other, but Eli had never been mean to her when she opened up to him, apologized to him, he had always been forgiving and nice to her. How he was acting now was not what she expected.

"What do you want Julia? Do you want me to say that it's all okay, that we can be friends now? That we can be together again? I'm not a mind reader Jules, you have to tell me what you're thinking, what you want. Why are you apologizing? Why are you here?" Tears were threatening now to fall from her eyes.

"I just...I-Eli...I'm..."

"You're sorry? I've heard it Julia. Look, if you don't have anything to say would you mind just leaving me alone, I've moved on Jules, I have a release to go to." He said, standing up, showing her he was ready to leave.

"You have a new book getting released?"

"Yeah, it's coming out tomorrow, I'm also being uncovered, there are going to be pictures of me and I'm going to have a book tour, signings and everything. I'm going to try to make them as fun as Palahniuk's book tours, with contests and other stuff for the fans."

"That's great Eli!" She went to hug him and surprisingly he accepted it, but didn't return the gesture, he stayed still, letting her arms surround him, but making leaving his at his side. She stopped the hug quickly, noticing how he didn't hug her back.

"I'm really happy for you Eli."

"Thanks. Are we done here? I actually have to go now." He lied, he really still had a little over 20 minutes to kill, he simply didn't want to deal with Julia right now. He understood that she was sorry, but seeing and talking to her made it harder for him to be happy. He forgave her, it wasn't her fault, he just needed space and time to completely be okay with seeing her or talking to her, if he actually did want to keep her in his life, he wasn't sure.

"No, not really, I still haven't told you what I really needed to say." She went and sat back down on the couch, noticing her actions he took his seat back on the recliner.

"What is it?"

"Eli, I, uh...well..." Digging up all her courage she said it "Eli I'm pregnant." Eli's eyes bulged, his stomach flipped, his mind thought of so many things all at once he could barely take it all.

"You're pregnant?" It was less a question and more a statement, one that he couldn't believe.

"Yes. Pregnant. It's yours." Eli stood up, going to the kitchen and coming back. Julia stood up, but she hadn't followed him, she knew he needed a second. Once he came back the screaming started.

"You're pregnant, with my child and you just tell me now? Julia we broke up over 2 months ago! How could you keep this from me? You're holding our child inside you and you didn't think I should know?" Eli's voice resonated through his apartment; he went from disbelieving to angry in a matter of seconds.

"You think I kept it from you on purpose? Eli I didn't know until yesterday! I'm many things Elijah and I know I've made mistakes and bad choices in my life, but I would never keep our child a secret from you!"

"How could you only know now? You get signs right? Did the nausea and not getting your period not tell you anything?"

"Are you kidding me right now? We had just broken up, I was devastated, the last thing on my mind was the possibility of having a child growing inside of me, I had definitely not thought about it, mostly because I take birth control and we always wear a condom!"

"Did you go to the doctors?" His voice was much calmer, and his tone less angry.

"Yes Eli I went there this morning, I'm three months pregnant and now I'm telling you." Eli went back to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water, he gave one to Julia and they drank their water quietly. Eli needed a moment to calm down and recollect his thoughts. He had looked at the clock, it was now 5:40, and he had 5 minutes before he had to leave, he knew it was wrong to have the party on his mind right now, but he needed to tackled one thing at a time right now and the party was first.

"We'll talk about this another time Julia, I have a part to get to." He knew it was harsh, and that Julia was being really nice right now, telling him and apologizing, but at this moment he needed one thing and that was time to figure out what to say to her, he needed air, he needed a distraction.

"Eli we need to talk about this."

"I know Julia! I said another time I didn't say we'd never talk about it, now come on I need to leave and I can't just leave you in here."

"Alright, alright I get it." She left, him trailing behind her, the elevator ride was silent, and they were both in their minds thinking about the same thing. They had conceived a baby together and it was presently growing inside of her. The moment they walked out the building they went to different sides of the parking lot, Eli to his car and Julia to hers. Suddenly Eli was already at the restaurant where the party was held, he barely remembers the car ride over, he was outside in the parking lot, just dreading walking thru the double doors. Eli let his head fall into his hands, taking a deep breath and loudly exhaling, he got out of his car and dragged his feet to the doors, as he got there he plastered a fake smile on his face and took a step inside. The door didn't even have time to close before his manager was by his side dragging him to meet important people. Eli had kept himself together; he had some interesting conversations, some really boring ones. He shook what seemed like thousands of hands, he talked and talked keeping the smile on his face, sometimes it was even a genuine one, there were small moments where he forgot about the news he just received from his ex, other moments he couldn't stop himself from worrying about it and didn't listen to a word that came out of the people that surrounded him. He hadn't seen any familiar faces so far and he was somewhat thankful for that since he knew that Adam or Clare would instantly know something was picking at his mind right now, and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about it.

Some journalists came and talked to him, he answered a few questions about himself, his book, his education and past. Elijah hated talking about himself, mostly to the people who just didn't seem one bit interested and just asked him about himself out of politeness, he despised those kinds of people and now all he wanted to do was get out of there. Unfortunately it was time for his speech.

"Now, I'm sure you've all read this young writer's two bestselling books. However you never knew the face behind them, today is your chance to finally get to see who it is and you can re-read his old books and read his new book with him and his life in mind, they say a book says more about the author then whoever the book is actually about. Enough of me meet the man of the hour, Elijah Goldsworthy."

Eli went up on stage, his smirk on his lips and as he was up there his eyes swept the audience, his eyes locked with his favourite blue ones for the first time tonight, suddenly he forgot his troubles for the moment and went on with his speech that he's winging.

"Hi, so you now know me as Elijah Goldsworthy. Well forget that name, I'm Eli Goldsworthy nice to meet you."

The audience laughed a little at the correction of his name once it died down he continued.

"I'm really excited about this book. It's something different and it's very special to me, it means a lot to have the support I get when I write and now the support I'm getting for revealing myself is astonishing. I have to admit I've been anxious and I kept re-thinking this decision. I liked being the author without a face, but someone close to me changed my mind and I want to thank her for all of her help she gave me. I want to thank so many people in my life, but that would take, well let's just say a while. I really love all my reader and my crew, my family and my friends, everybody who supports me is important to me and I hope you all know that. Enough with the mushy stuff, let's get to the excerpt."

Eli read the prologue to the book, it didn't give away much, just enough to make people want more. He looked up once in a while to meet Clare's eyes, she'd smile at him and he'd smile back. He was thankful to see her she made her forget the problems for the moment, but he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them they'd come back the moment he'd get off stage and talk to her, her voice would break all his walls and she'd figure out something was wrong. Once he finished the applause started, he said a few more words, a thank you and walked off the stage, a smile still on his face from the reaction he got from the prologue. He was greeted by Adam.

"Congratulations man! I'm so proud of you dude." Adam and Eli shared one of those awkward, but not, manly hugs and Adam patted his back.

"Thanks bud and it's cool that you came."

"Well, I couldn't not be here for the unveiling of the Elijah Goldsworthy. He's one of my favourite authors you know, I knew him in high school, he drove a hearse, and we're also best friends."

"Is that what you told everybody in here including the press?"

"You know it." They shared a laugh; it was nice for Eli to know he could laugh, even with all the thoughts about Julia having his baby floating around in his mind. He spoke with Adam a little while longer until Clare came and Adam left, going to find his own girlfriend.

"You did really well up there Eli, and from what I've heard from other guests you've made quite the impression."

"I told you people love me Edwards."

"Right, silly me, how could I ever think you needed reassurance?"

"You must have been too distracted by my sexiness when we had that conversation."

"Of course, how else could it be explained? Now, Elijah, are you ready for your interrogation?"

"Do you think we could do it outside I need fresh air."

"Yeah, that's fine with me, give me a minute, I'll meet you out there, I need to get my coat and go to the washroom."

"Alright, I'll be outside." Eli fast walked to the doors and pushed them open, desperate for the cool air to clear his mind. He sat on a bench a few steps away from the door. He sat there looking around, trying to recollect his thoughts. He tapped his foot nervously, nobody was here to talk to him, he couldn't stop his mind any longer. It was as is the metaphorical dam in his mind broke and all thoughts and worries he was trying to push away all night flooded inside his head. Julia was carrying his child, he wasn't ready for a child, he and Julia weren't even together, how could he take care of the child, he was in love with Clare, he couldn't possibly leave her to be back with Julia just because they had a kid together. He wasn't ready for this, yes he always wanted a kid, but he wanted one with the love of his life, Julia was once upon a time the love of his life, but after two years with her she was just difficult, and after the 6 years he had stuck with her he made himself believe that they were meant to be together, but now he sees that they were never meant to have more than those six years. Eli was shaking; his head started to ache and his empty stomach was churning. He wanted to leave but Clare would be here soon. Eli looked around and what he saw completely took over him. A mother and father were walking their little girl, she had an ice cream cone in her hand, holding onto her father's hand with her other small hand. She was smiling from ear to ear; her dad was looking at his wife, their own smiles on their faces because they shared a look that meant a hundred words.

Eli knew he wanted that. He knew he had to talk about it all with Julia, would he get any rights to his child, what would happen if one of them needed to move away, would they still both be able to see the child. So many unanswered questions were making his head spin. He took a big breath of air and let it out, trying to make himself seem less bothered for when Clare came back, but he was unsuccessful because just as she sat she saw something was wrong.

"What's wrong Eli?" Clare asked with concern.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, I'm fine, I'm relieved tonight went well." She knew it was more but didn't want to push him.

"Okay, well do you still want me to ask questions?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Clare turned on her recorder and took out a notebook and a pen.

"What inspired you to write this book?"

"You." She blushed at his comment and wrote a couple of notes.

"In tonight's speech you mentioned it was different, is it a good different that you think your current readers will appreciate?"

"I think that my readers are somewhat specific in what they like, I feel like they may have the same taste as I do in books and so I think that they could definitely stick through this one and like it. If they're anything like I think they are they'll definitely find this story refreshing and they'll appreciate it." Clare wrote several point formed side notes and asked a few more questions, Eli was thankfully able to keep himself composed and was able to answer the questions clearly.

"Where do you see yourself with your writing career in five years? Do you see many more books? Do you have a goal?"

Eli froze, in five years he'd have a child in the world, Julia and his child would be born, it would be 4 years old and it would have a name, a life. Where he saw his career wasn't important, what would he do about the child he put into this world with the woman he used to love? Eli started shaking again; his breathing became panicked, his heart beating erratically. He was scared, lost; he didn't know what to do anymore. His head was spinning and aching, he felt himself getting really hot and start to sweat.

"Eli? What's wrong? Eli are you okay?" He didn't answer; he just stared down at his feet. Thinking, over thinking. Clare took his hand in his, but he pulled away and got up.

"I have to go sorry."

"Eli! Wait! What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing, something's happening, let me in. Tell me."

"Clare, no! I've got to deal with this myself, you can't help, just leave me be for now."

It was like a slap to the face, Eli told her to leave her alone, she couldn't help. He was pulling away from her and she didn't understand one bit. Only a few hours ago they were kissing, she was thinking about having sex with him and now he just ran away from her. Something happened in between the time she left his apartment and the time he came to the party, that was only like an hour and a half, what could happen in that small amount of time that could make him act this way towards her? Clare felt a tear slide down her cheek, she let him get in his car and drive off, and she needed to know what was wrong.

Clare went back into the restaurant. The first person she found was Adam, she asked him if Eli told him something but he said Eli hadn't said anything to him. Clare knew she would have to go to his apartment and ask him again, but he needed space tonight, she's give it to him. Although tomorrow morning she wouldn't take no for an answer, she needed him to talk to her if they wanted to make it work. She would go over there tomorrow and just ask him, not leaving his apartment until he told her everything.

Clare took a cab back home. Her mind invaded by Eli the whole ride there and even as she went into her apartment her thoughts were just filled with him, now she had to add the fact that his car wasn't in the parking yet, he had left earlier than her and he wasn't home, where did he go? When she had gotten inside she went straight to bed, the sooner she fell asleep the sooner she'd wake up and be able to get some answers from Eli. The brown haired girl just tossed and turned, failing to get to sleep until after 1 am, she just couldn't stop her mind from going to the worst conclusions about Eli. He might want to break up, he might be cheating on her, maybe he never loved her, he might have simply been using her as entertainment until someone better came along, and she could have been just a re-bound. She knew deep down these were absurd, but when it's late at night and you're a girl deeply in love you can't help but think the worst when the guy pulls away, even just the slightest space and you get paranoid, at least that's what happened to her, although the guy before Eli did end up cheating on her and not loving her. She just couldn't help but think of the many possibilities.

The morning after she woke up, quickly pulled on some jeans and a shirt, added a little bit of eyeliner, put her hair up in a quick ponytail and went straight to Eli's door, knocking on it. The door swung open and Clare stood there, mouth agape, eyes unbelieving. There stood Julia, his ex, in only a towel, her hair dripping wet. Clare stood there in shock, her eyes already tearing up.

"Julia..." The teary blue eyed girl said.

"You're the girl next door right?"

"Yeah, that's me, just the girl next door." Heart crushed, tears falling Clare went back into her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too bad, tell me what you think in some reviews! I love reviews! :D Thank you so much for reading chapter 13 of The Girl Next Door and sticking with me through this so far! LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>


	14. Cheating and Teasing

**Authors Note : Longest motherfucking chapter I've ever written, 6828 words, Booyah! (as Adam would say) Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, all that stuff. You guys are seriously incredible, 12 reviews for the last chapter, you guys, you're just all so, fantasticly awesome. I love you all. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for mistakes there might be, I don't have a beta, and I'm bad at proof reading.**

**Warning : RATED M This chapter has a lemon. I never wrote smut in my life and so I feel like it's awkward, I tried, I'm sorry if it's disappointing  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't and will never own Degrassi, that is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Right as Clare pushed her door open and went inside, she kicked it closed and ran to her room, jumping face first into her pillows and just letting it out. She choked on her sobs, tears drenching the silk pillowcase. She couldn't believe Eli would do that to her, he was cheating on her, with his ex that he swore he didn't have any more feelings for. She was ready to tell him she loves him, then he goes and cheats on her, he didn't even have the decency to break up with her before going back to Julia.

_God, I can't believe I let myself believe someone could ever love me, I'm an ugly, chubby, pale freak. KC cheated, Mark cheated and now Eli, way to pick 'em Clare. All I do is open myself up, let myself love and what do I get? A broken heart and a few more pounds gained from all the ice cream I eat. Well this time I'm not going to eat my emotions, I'm not eating anything, I'll just starve myself until I die on this bed, it's not like anyone will miss me anyways. __**That's pathetic Clare, pick yourself up, wipe away those tears and do something with yourself, write your article for the newspaper or something, just don't mope around.**_

Clare listened to herself, she sat up, wiped her eyes and took out her laptop, she would work to take her mind off it. She pulled out the notes she had taken yesterday at the party and started to write her article on Elijah Goldsworthy, it took all her self control not to write a piece about how much of an asshole he is once you get to know him. She knew that would be lying though, he was nice, smart, funny, witty, sarcastic, sweet and really caring. The only con there was about Eli Goldsworthy was that he was a cheating bastard, and in her book that over rides all good qualities.

She sent the article to her boss Katie before she could do anything like erase it all and just write a thousand words on how much Eli Goldsworthy sucks. Clare closed her laptop and felt relieved she wouldn't have to worry about work anymore. It hadn't taken her mind off Eli though; however it was absurd to think that it would since it consisted of writing a whole page about him and his book. Clare had stopped crying but her heart still ached, her head hurt and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball on her bed and give herself over to the tears. Yet she stood tall and looked at the clock to see it was already noon. It had been three hours since she had seen Julia. She didn't know what to do with herself, it was noon on a Saturday and she had nothing to do. She could call Alli and tell her everything, but then Alli would tell Adam and then Adam would tell Eli that Clare knew he had cheated on her and then she would have to talk to him, which is something Clare didn't feel like doing right now.

Clare Edwards paced around her apartment, going into each and every one of the rooms and tidying up a bit. By one in the afternoon she was back to doing nothing. She didn't want to be pathetic and cry over Eli, just this once she wanted to be strong, put on a brave face and continue on with her life. Clare couldn't though, because as she looked around her apartment everything reminded her of Eli and suddenly she couldn't stop the tears from coming. The small memories flashed by her. The first few weeks he was here and they would sit in her apartment eating take out and just getting to know each other, their cook off, that she won, their make out's, their fight and make up, their movie night after her car crash, him laying on her bed with her reading some parts of his book out loud to, editing his book.

She couldn't just forget Eli; she couldn't put on a brave face and be strong, not after what they had been through together and having it thrown away because he didn't appreciate it, or her. Clare let herself remember every beautiful moment they shared while she let the tears stream down her face.

Suddenly a knock was heard. Clare wiped away as many tears as she could and went over to the door. She wrenched it open, only to see Eli, standing there, an apologetic look on his face as he looked over Clare, her puffy eyes, red nose, tear stained cheeks, disheveled hair sticking every which way out of her ponytail, she was a mess, and it was his fault.

"Clare, can we talk?" Clare looked at him, scoffed, and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli after leaving Clare at the party<strong>

"Clare, no! I've got to deal with this myself, you can't help, just leave me be for now."

It hurt him to spit out those words, but he wasn't himself right now, he was scared and lost, he wanted to tell Clare that he had a kid of his own inside Julia at this moment, yet he couldn't bring himself to make the words come out, it would ruin them. No girl would want to stay with a guy who was presently helping his ex girlfriend with her pregnancy that was caused by said guy in the first place. Clare would never want to be with him if he was going to have a kid with Julia.

He was leaving for his book tour on Monday, coming back only two and a half months later, he had tonight, Saturday and Sunday to talk it out with Julia and fix things with Clare. This was going to be a busy weekend.

Eli got into his black car and drove off; looking at Clare's saddened face as he drove by her. He wanted so badly to just tell her everything but he needed to talk to Julia first. Eli drove; he drove without looking around, without realizing where he was going. He ended up at Julia's apartment. He parked and looked up at the building, automatically looking for her window and finding it, the lights were on. Eli, wanting to just get on with the talk, got out of his car and buzzed the apartment number, waiting for Julia to let him in. Once the door to the building unlocked he walked in and went up to Julia's, going inside without even knocking. Julia was standing there as he closed the door and turned around. They stood there in silence for a while; they didn't know how to start and so they stared into each other's eyes.

"How was the party?"

"Fine."

Silence filled the air once more. Suddenly a stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?"

"It's mostly the baby. I've been having this craving lately, it just won't go away, I don't have it here and I haven't felt like going to the store."

"Let me guess, mac and cheese with jalapeño peppers and tobacco sauce?" Julia laughed, Eli knew her all too well.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place I have boxes of that junk." Julia nodded, took her coat off the chair nearby and walked with Eli all the way to his car in silence. During the car ride they used up all the small talk to avoid the serious matters but the two would have to do that once they got inside Eli's condo. They walked up and once inside Eli put on a pot of water to boil and the two sat at the kitchen table.

"Eli, I just want to tell you, I'm not going to get an abortion."

"I know Jules, I never expected you to, and I certainly don't want you to."

"I'm not giving it up for adoption either."

"Julia, it's my baby too, I don't want you to give it up. We're 25, we're stable and we have steady jobs, we can take care of this kid."

"You mean you want to help?" She had a look of surprise on her face and she let a smile appear on her lips, she was happy Eli wanted to help.

"Of course I do, it's the right thing to do, and I want to be present in my first child's life. We might not be together anymore, but Julia, you still mean a lot to me and I would never let you do this alone."

One single tear escaped Julia's eyes; she was overjoyed that Eli wanted to be there for her and their kid. Once she had told him that she was pregnant and saw his reaction she was so scared that he would want nothing to do with this baby, that once that the kid grew up, she would have to explain to him or her why they didn't have a father present. She imagined many horrible scenarios and the reality that Eli wouldn't let any of those happen warmed her heart. The dark haired woman wiped away her tear and smiled at Eli, who smiled back.

"Thanks Eli. I get that it's going to be hard, and I know you won't always be able to be there, but the fact that you say you are going to try takes away a lot of my worries. Thank you."

"Julia we made this kid together and we're going to raise it together. I could get him or her when you work, or something. I'm not too sure how all of this is going to work out, I know it's going to be hard, and a lot of work, but I also know that it's going to be all worth the trouble when the baby says daddy and the same goes for you for when it says mommy. We're adults and even if we're not together, we are going to be great parents damn it." Julia laughed at his small speech. Eli always knew how to make a serious situation seem a little lighter and it's something she was grateful for at this moment.

That was the last of the discussion, they knew there was going to be bumps along the road, they knew there were going to be more serious talks and probably some screaming matches, but right now they were both simply happy that they were going to have each other as friends for it all, they were happy that they were getting a kid.

Eli finished making the mac and cheese and they ate it, having some small comfortable conversations, about nothing important. Eli talked about the party, his book, Adam, but he didn't mention Clare, he thought it would be like rubbing Julia's face in it and he didn't want that. Julia talked about her work as an art gallery owner and artist herself, she talked about some of her new works and how she was getting a bigger place for her gallery, also that she would add some of her own art. It had only been three months since they talked, but it felt a whole lot more because of how much change there was in their lives. Once they finished eating and they were all talked out Julia took the guest bedroom and Eli went into his own room. Neither was actually able to sleep, it was only 10 after all. Eli got out of bed, and went to knock on the guest bedroom door, it opened quickly, and Julia seemed just as awake as he felt. They gave each other a quick smile and a nod, the words were unspoken, but they knew exactly what they were going to do to get themselves tired out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present, Clare had just slammed the door in Eli's face<strong>

"Clare come on, don't be like this. Open the door. Please?" She stayed silent, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to slap him and push him and just make him feel guilt, but all she could do was stand there, staring at the door and not let one word leave her lips.

"Clare, we need to talk, would you please just let me in? I know what you're feeling right now, and I know you're most likely furious with me, but if you could just let me in so I can tell you something, I need you to let me explain."

Silence. She would not break, although all she wanted to do now was open the door and jump into the man's arms, forgetting about what he's done to her, all the tears she wept over him.

"Blue eyes, please." His voice was pleading, sad. Clare knew though, that he just wanted to explain how much of a mistake it was and that he would do anything to get her back, that or he would simply tell her it's over. Either way, she didn't want to hear it, not now, not ever. She's heard it too many times already.

"Please Clare. Open the door so we can talk."

"No. I don't want to talk to you right now Eli. I just want you to go away. Leave me alone. I don't want to hear your excuses, or your reasons for cheating on me. Just go away!"

"Clare I didn't cheat on you."

"Denial or lying isn't going to help you Eli!"

"I'm not lying Clare. I would never cheat on you. I would never do anything to hurt you." Clare wanted so badly to believe him, but when she believed Mark that one time it was only a week later that she found him with another girl, she wouldn't make the same mistake now, she wouldn't let herself believe and be naive like she was with Mark.

"Eli go away, you've done enough damage, I don't want to talk!"

"Then just listen. I didn't cheat on you Clare, I would never even think about cheating on you. I know you saw Julia, but there's an explanation for that, I swear to you, there's a reason she was there this morning. There's a reason I left in a hurry yesterday and that I said some harsh words. Clare you've got to believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you and make you cry. Can you please just let me in so that I can explain and tell you the reasons, I hate talking through a door and I just need you to listen to me. After I tell you everything you can kick me out, you don't even have to say a word."

The door creaked open slowly, Clare stepped aside, letting Eli walk in and go and sit on her couch, she joined him, not saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Eli in his apartment the night of the party and he just knocked on Julia's door<strong>

"Oh! Yes! Eli right there! Fuck! Eli! Faster!"

"Slow and steady wins the race Julia."

"This isn't a race, it's a video game and if you don't press the buttons faster you'll die. Great, now look what you did."

They were sitting there on Eli's couch, in front of the television, Playstation controllers in their hands. Julia was screaming at Eli, telling him what to do, he wasn't playing very well; he kept getting killed and accidentally killing her. They were playing some kind of ninjas and pirates type of game that they always liked to play in the middle on the night when they weren't tired. Julia wasn't used to being the good one at playing this game and she was getting frustrated, but still having fun. Usually they would make it into a drinking game and they would have to take a shot if they died, but since she was pregnant it wouldn't really be a good idea. They stuck to just playing the game, it was still amusing.

"Sorry Julia, I didn't mean to decapitate you...Oh god, don't tell Adam I've gotten this bad at video games, he's going to go into cardiac arrest and then he would laugh at me for an eternity."

"Don't worry Goldsworthy, this'll be our little secret, I'm pretty happy you suck, it makes me think I'm better."

"Glad you find amusement in my embarrassment." They played video games for a couple of hours, when they got tired it was about 1 in the morning. Julia went back to the guest bedroom and Eli to his. It felt nice to have a night like that with Julia, he had missed their friendship, he wouldn't have admitted that a month ago, but he knew now that he and Julia were good as friends and they would stay that way. _Two best friends slash ex lovers raising their kid together, not weird at all._ Eli thought to himself before falling asleep.

Eli awoke groggily to the sounds of someone looking through something, there were cabinets closing loudly and the fridge opening and closing, then the cabinets again, suddenly there were utensils being moved around. He looked at his clock, it was 8. He untangled himself from his blankets, sitting up his feet on the floor. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and got up, stretching and cracking some of his bones. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to see Julia looking completely awake and looking through everything in his kitchen.

"Julia? What are you doing?" She looked at him, looking frazzled and a bit panicked.

"I'm craving bacon, eggs, French toast, pancakes and waffles. You don't have bacon nor eggs and I have no clue how to make pancakes or waffles, and French toast requires eggs and - "

"Julia. I'll go get you some, give me a minute okay? I'll go out and when I come back I'll make you some bacon and eggs, some pancakes, waffles and French toast. Does that sound good to you?" She sighed, relieved, and smiled at the man standing before her, offering to go buy and make everything she wanted right now.

"That sounds great Eli. Thank you so much, you're the best." She went and hugged him.

"It's just breakfast Julia." He said chuckling at her over exaggeration over something so small.

"It's more than that. While you're out do you think I can take a shower?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll be back soon with your feast for ten."

"Hey! There's a baby growing in me!"

"Oh playing the baby card now are we? Don't use it up too much, it'll get old soon."

"You're old!"

"Nice come back there Jules." She stuck her tongue out at him and went to the shower. Eli got dressed and left for the store to get all the ingredients he needed to make all the food to satisfy Julia's cravings and he got some other stuff he needed. When he got back Julia was out of the shower, he started cooking the bacon and eggs and made the batters for the waffles and pancakes. He prepared the French toast and after everything was ready and on the table Julia came out of the guest room. She looked a little worried and apologetic, but Eli thought it was only because she felt bad that she had made him cook 4 different things for breakfast. They sat down at the table and ate, they made small talk, and some compliments on his cooking were said by Julia. Something was bothering Eli though so after they ate and he put everything away he asked Julia.

"Is something on your mind Julia?" She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Eli."

"You have nothing to apologize for Julia."

"No, I do. Um, you see...There was a knock on the door while you were out, I answered it of course, but uh...The person at the door was your neighbour, I don't know why, but she just started to cry and left."

"Clare was here?" Enthusiasm was heard clearly in his voice.

"I guess she was."

"And she just started to cry?" He was concerned now, why would she start crying at his door?

"Yeah, I don't know why, I just answered and she looked at me and then cried."

"You're sure nothing else happened?"

"Nope nothing, I got out of the shower and just as I wrapped a towel around myself, there was a knock on your door and I answered it."

"You answered the door with only a towel around yourself? Julia, Clare and I are dating and she knows you're my ex; she's been cheated on by her last boyfriend. Do you see where I'm going with this?" He calmed himself, it wasn't Julia's fault.

"Oh, Clare thinks you cheated on her with me, she probably thinks you decided to be back together with me. Oh god, Eli I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear." She looked so sincere Eli couldn't even be mad at her. It would be ridiculous if he did anyways because he's the one who caused doubt in their relationship by being mean with her last night. This is entirely his fault, once again, without meaning to, he hurt Clare, the girl he loved.

"Fuck, this is going to be so hard to fix, she probably won't believe me and she'll be so mad. She's most likely crying right now. Jules I don't know if I can fix this, I keep hurting this girl, what if this time she doesn't let me back into her life?"

"Well there's only one way you'll know and that's to go see her, stop standing here thinking the worst and just go over there, stop being a wuss Eli. Get over there and explain."

"Great pep talk, thanks." Eli said sarcastically, but really he felt grateful Julia was pushing him to do this. Julia gave him an encouraging smile before he walked out the door.

After begging Clare to let him in so he could explain she finally did and Eli sat down on her couch, she followed him shortly after, sitting quietly, waiting for him to start his explanation.

"Okay, well. I guess I'll start with the main reason Julia is back in my life." He looked at her, she just stared back.

"Um, well, you see...Julia is, uh. Julia's three months pregnant." Clare's mind quickly did calculations, 3 months ago Eli and she were still together, they had broken up over 2 months ago, but not 3 months. This meant only one thing.

"Julia's pregnant and I'm the father." Clare was looking down at her hands, she didn't want to see Eli's face right now, and she needed to think about this, she didn't want to though.

"Clare, Julia and I are going to be having a baby together, but that doesn't mean I'm back with her. She and I... we're friends, we like it that way, but I'm going to be in this baby's life. This is my child and I can't leave it fatherless. I'm going to be helping Julia a lot."

"You didn't cheat on me." It was a statement, she understood everything.

"I would never." Eli took hold of Clare's hands in his. "Can you look at me please?" Clare obliged, she looked up, her blue orbs filled with relief and happiness, but there was a tint of sadness.

"Clare, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I need you to understand that I have to help Julia, she and I made this baby together and I know that it's not really fair for you, but I'm really hoping that you can understand the fact that I need to be there for her." Clare nodded, Clare also took note that he had said that he loved her. Those three words made her heart flutter and a blush to come on her cheeks.

"I understand that completely Eli. I understand that you have to help Julia and that you have to be there for your child. I don't want to stand in the way of that, you have a responsibility and I respect that you need to take that responsibility and help out Julia as much as you can. I would be doing the same if I were in your place. What you're doing is important, and it's so very Eli of you to do. It's one of the reasons why I love you." Eli smiled, he had told her he loved her and she said it back, they shared their first I love you's. They were both smiling like fools at one another.

"Can I ask you something Clare?" She nodded her grin still on her lips.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Us?"

"Eli, I love you and you love me. Of course I'm okay with us and this."

"It's just, I'm going to be helping Julia a lot, and she's having my baby. What I'm trying to say is, if we're gonna do this, you need to be all in."

Clare put her hand on the back of Eli's neck, pulling his face closer to hers. She crushed her lips to his, and deepened the kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth, their lips moving in sync. She pulled away and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Eli, I'm _all_ in." Eli was so relieved to hear those words come out of her mouth. He was scared that she would say no; that she couldn't be all in, that she couldn't be by his side while he helped Julia, that she didn't accept the fact that he was having a baby with his ex. He was so worried that she just wouldn't be able to take all of it in and be okay with it. It was going to be a bumpy ride and he knew it, she knew it, and because of that he was certain that she wouldn't be able to tell him she would be there, with him, every step of the way. He was so relieved and happy that all he could do was kiss her.

Eli placed his hand at the back of her hand and pulled her towards him, he smashed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue through her parted lips and twirling and swirling it in her mouth around her own tongue. Clare scraped her fingernails in his black locks of hair, her fingers tangled in the strands and pulling him closer to her. Their kiss was needy and filled with nothing but love for the one another. Their teeth were clashing and at times biting at the others lower lip. Clare straddled him, not breaking their kiss, his hands were griping her hips, he wanted so badly to rip her clothes off and make love to her, but he controlled his urge, although he couldn't control his member in his pants, it rose up, making it uncomfortable for Eli. Clare took notice of this instantly; she slid her hand down and rubbed him through his pants. Eli moaned at the feel of her touch, it might be through clothes, but just knowing it was her doing this to him made his head spin, his eyes grew dark filling with lust.

The green eyed boy got up, holding onto Clare, who wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Clare knew he was going to walk them to the bedroom, knowing he needed to see where he was going she pulled away from his lips, letting her head dip down to his neck, sucking and biting on the skin, leaving small hickeys and love bites. Eli almost ran to the bedroom, he kneeled onto the bed, laying himself down, his hands onto the bed, holding up his weight since Clare was under him, her lips still attached to his neck. Clare placed feather light kisses along his jaw line before getting to his lips; she let her own pink lips hover over his. Clare's ocean blue eyes stared into his forest green ones. They were swallowing each other's breaths; both their hearts were beating erratically and they felt like they would end up beating out of their chests. Eli put his lips to her ear; his warm breath tickled the curly haired girl beneath him.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispered; his voice deep and husky.

"So I've heard." She pulled his head up so that she could see his face; he had his smirk on his lips. God she loved that smirk. Clare leaned up to his lips, hers meeting his, their lips moved with each other. Eli crushed his body into hers, his center causing friction with hers; Clare responded by bucking up her hips to meet the bulge in his pants, she wanted him so bad; she needed some kind of relief. The two moaned at the feeling. Their kiss muffled the sounds that left their lips, strangled moans and groans were filling the room as they rolled their bodies together. Clare's lips were bruising from the intensity and force in the kisses from Eli. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing and pulling his hips closer to hers, his hard rubbing her center. Clare slipped her hands under Eli's shirt, his skin shuddered at her touch, she scraped her fingernails lightly on his chest, her hands made their way to the hem of the shirt, she held onto it and tugged it, bringing it up slowly, Eli broke away from the kiss, letting Clare pull his shirt off in a swift movement. She eyed his chest hungrily and this made him smile crookedly.

Clare unhooked her legs from around Eli and pushed him onto his back on the bed; she straddled his torso and kissed his lips quickly, moving onto his jaw line, then to his neck. She slowly made her way to his bare chest, placing light wet kisses all over him, sliding her body down lower as she did so, once she got to his belly button she started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. She placed her face above his crotch and looked at Eli with a smile on her face; he just looked at her curiously. Clare gripped the zipper in between her teeth and pulled it down; she then tugged on the jeans with her hands, pulling them off with ease, leaving Eli in only his boxers. She crawled back up and once again straddled his waist. She bent down and put her lips on his. Once their lips were connected though, Eli flipped them over; he was once again hovering over Clare. He broke the connection of their lips and put his mouth to her ear, he nipped at the lobe.

"You still have clothes on. That's not really fair is it now Edwards?" He whispered huskily.

"Then why don't you do something to change that Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Don't mind if I do." Suddenly her shirt went flying across the room; he looked down at her with his crooked smile on his lips. Her breasts were practically popping out of her black strapless lace bra. He dove his head down so that he could capture her plump pink lips with his, their teeth clashed together and as he slid his tongue inside her cavern he coaxed her tongue to play with his, their tongues battled for dominance as their lips moved together, one hand travelled behind her, he found the claps of the bra and unhooked it, he took it into his hands and flung it carelessly into another corner of the room. He lifted his head up, breaking their kiss. He looked at her breasts. _Wow_. Was all he could think. His green eyes grew darker; they were filled with lust for the half naked, blue eyed girl laying there. Eli was trying to memorize the visual in front of him. He slowly went back down to meet Clare's lips with his, one hand slid up her torso, remembering the curve of her waist as it went up to palm her bosom, he slid his thumb across the nipple, it erected at his touch, he drew circles around it and then started to knead the creamy flesh with his ring covered hand, the cool metal causing shivers to go up her spine.

The raven haired boy slid a hand down to her jeans, unbuttoning them; he held onto the waistband and tugged down the material covering the legs of the girl he loved. He broke their kiss and backed a bit further, enough to be able to pull Clare's jeans right off, Eli dropped them to the floor, he looked down at Clare, the girl he loved was laying there on her bed in only panties. _She's so fucking sexy._

Clare looked at Eli, the man she loved, was there on her bed while only wearing boxers. _God, he's so fucking sexy._

Eli put a finger under the waistband of her lace undergarment, he slowly pulled it down, yet he didn't look down, he simply kept an intense eye contact with Clare, blue colliding with green. He pulled them off completely and dropped the garment with all the other clothing items on the floor, never once breaking the connection between their eyes. His head dove down to her center, her eyes followed his every movement, and she watched as his tongue stuck out between his lips and flicked at her clit. She moaned at the sensation. His green eyes looked up at her half lidded blue ones looking at him. He smirked at her and let his tongue lick at the lips and enter her. Her back arched and she bit down onto her bottom lip. He stopped his tongue and put his thumb to her bundle of nerves; he added a little pressure and started rubbing small circles.

"Eli." She moaned out his name, which caused a smirk to come to his lips, he loved the way his name rolled of her tongue. He licked the juices that had come out and put his tongue back to work, sliding in and out of her. Moans escaped her lips, her hips bucking, the bubble inside of her was growing bigger, her breathing became panting as she was falling into bliss. Suddenly he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of pleasure and looked down; he was staring up at her, a crooked smile on his face.

"Eli..."

"What Clare?" He asked innocently. She just looked at him; he was going to make her beg. She wouldn't give in though.

"It's unfair, you're still not naked." She eyed his boxers/

"What are you going to do about it Edwards?" Clare sat up, she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a kiss, he pushed her back onto the bed, which is exactly what she wanted. She flipped them over immediately and straddled his torso, pulling away from the kiss. She shimmied herself lower and pulled his boxers along with her. Once they were off she looked at him, all of him.

"Oh." She said as she looked at it with wide eyes.

"Oh?" Eli asked. Not knowing what 'oh' meant.

"Yeah, um, it's just, wow. It's intimidating." Eli chuckled at her response, he never thought of it as intimidating.

"Intimidating huh?" His tone was smug. Clare suddenly remembered what she was doing and recollected her thoughts; she looked at Eli, a sly smile creeping onto her lips. Clare wrapped a hand around the shaft and slid it down and back up, slowly. Eli groaned at her touch. Clare took the head in her mouth and let her tongue swirl around it and jab at the slit, licking the pre-cum. She licked down the length and back up. Eli moaned, gripping onto the sheets as she slowly teased him with her tongue. He figured out what she was doing, she was torturing him the same way he had with her. Clare took it back into her mouth and went down; she sucked on it and pumped what she couldn't take in her mouth with her fist.

"Fuck, Clare." He was getting close, she knew that and stopped. Eli let out a playful growl.

"So that's how you want to play is it?"

"You started it." Eli took her hand in his and pulled her towards him, she was once again mounted on his waist. They looked into each other's eyes, speaking to one another without words. Clare leaned down and crushed her lips against his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, coaxing his to play with hers. The kiss was speaking, telling him that she was ready, that she loved him, and that she wanted to be one with him. Eli understood, he flipped them over, Clare was beneath him, his cock at her entrance. Eli and Clare broke away from the kiss. Eli looked into Clare's eyes for any uncertainty, but he found none. Clare nodded her head, noticing Eli was waiting. His lips captured hers into a kiss and just as her plump lips touched his he entered her. His thrusts were slow, letting her adjust to him.

"You're so fucking tight Clare." He whispered into her ear.

"Mm, Eli, faster please." He obeyed, speeding up his pace. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a new angle that let him go in fully, he hit a spot inside of her that made her toes curl and her hips buck. She could feel the whole, intimidating length inside of her and it felt so fucking amazing.

"Ah-Eli!" He thrust faster, deeper, hitting the right spot each time. He pressed his lips to hers, muffling the sounds that were escaping their lips. Strangled moans and groans filled the room as they were one with each other. Eli kissed down her neck, biting down whenever he was about to scream out in pleasure.

Clare's hips were bucking, meeting his thrusts with her own movements. Her nails were digging into his skin as she felt pure pleasure inside of her; the bubble was threatening to burst. She loved the feel of him sliding in an out of her. His body was shimmering with beads of sweat.

"Oh God! Eli! Fuck! Harder!" His thrusts became erratic, he was going in harder, slamming himself into her, their skin slapping together with each deep plunge inside of her. Eli knew she was close, he could feel her pussy clenching around his cock, he put the pad of his thumb to her clit, adding pressure and rubbing circles and he continued the movement of his hips, keeping the rhythm he started.

"E-Eli!" She screamed as she reached her climax.

"Fuck, Clare." Eli groaned as he also reached his, he slammed his lips to hers, teeth clashing with each other.

Clare's back arched straight off the bed, her body fitting into Eli's, her legs tightened around his waist, and her nails scraped at his back. Eli slowed his pace, letting her ride out his orgasm. They were both in complete bliss.

Eli slid out of her, he lay down on his back next to his curly haired lover, Clare cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest, listening to the fast thumping of his heart. They lay there, regulating their breathing, their chests heaving.

The blue eyed girl was in heaven. She's had sex before, but it was never like that. What they had just done was not simply have sex, they had made love. She smiled to herself, this was special, a moment she'd remember her whole life.

The green eyed man was in pure bliss. The girl lying beside him was _**the one**_ and he knew it. She was special; she could make him feel so many things at once, mostly he felt love towards her. This moment was something special that they shared and he'd never forget it.

Clare looked at Eli through her eyelashes, his piercing green eyes were staring right back at her.

"Hi."

"Hi." He responded, a smirk coming to his lips.

"I love you."

"So I've heard." Eli said, repeating what Clare had said to him earlier. This brought a smile to her face.

Clare and Eli lay there smiling at each other, they were both in bliss, they held onto each other. Neither wanted to leave this moment, they knew reality was waiting beyond the door of the bedroom, but right now they just wanted to lie in the other's arms, enjoying the moment they just shared. They didn't want to go back to the real world where there was a pregnant ex and a book tour waiting for them. However they know they had to get out there sooner or later, but not right away, so they lay there, smiling, completely in love with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that horrible, awkward and nauseating? Oh god I hope not... Let me know if I should just never write smut EVER, please. I tried to keep the mystery of Eli cheating or not for a little while... Sorry for any mistakes there might be. Alrighty then, Thank you so much for reading chapter 14 of The Girl Next Door :) Reviews are greatly appreciated, they really do keep me going :)<strong>


	15. Goodbyes Followed By Sleepless Nights

**Authors Note : This isn't as long as the last ones, but I hope it's still okay. I always update these like right at midnight, so I usually spend the hours before that writing most of the chapter and by the end of it it's already midnight and time to update, so I never really check, therefore I apologize for any mistakes there might be. I hope they don't stop you from understanding the writing. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I love all of them and I always re-read all of my reviews when I get stuck in my writing, they help :) I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and this story, it means a lot. There's a A/N in the chapter and you'll read why in there. Without further ado, Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer : I do not and never will own Degrassi and I've accepted that, I do own 53 books though, which isn't much, but I like my collection.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

After Eli had gone to Clare's apartment to explain everything and they had made love, they fell asleep into each other's arms, their limbs tangled, their naked bodies pressed together tightly. This was a first for both. Clare's ex never liked cuddling with Clare; he told her she was too sweaty and he felt dirty being even near her, he always told her to take a shower. It was the same for Eli, Julia had never liked having their bodies pressed together because she felt suffocated and all sticky, and she always just hopped in the shower. The new couple enjoyed themselves though, they held hands, Eli stroked her hair as she rested her head on his chest, they were a tangle of limbs on a bed, sticking to each other with love.

After their nap they ate Chinese takeout and watched a horror movie together, Clare jumped every five seconds, squeezed Eli's hand in a death grip and hid her face in his chest when she was too scared to glance at the screen. He had found it adorable and loved the closeness of their bodies together. Eli had spent the rest of the Saturday with Clare, kissing, watching movies, talking, eating, cuddling and just simply doing things couples do together. They went to bed later that night and Eli had completely forgotten that Julia, his pregnant ex, was and might still be in his apartment.

Eli awoke that morning, in Clare's bed, her head on his chest. He couldn't help but stare at her as she slept peacefully in his arms, they rhythm of her breathing was captivating to him, the way her chest rose and fell. Her eyes started to flutter open, he looked at her as she blinked a few times and as she caught on to the fact that Eli was her pillow a smile tugged at her lips and she hung onto him tightly, pressing her face to him, inhaling his sent. Eli chuckled at the sight and the sudden rumbling caused Clare to look at him. She felt her face become warmer as a blush came to her cheeks and tinted her light pink. Eli smirked at her and she smiled back at him.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you too handsome."

They smiled lovingly at each other, enjoying the morning they shared together in one another's arms. Clare hugged Eli closer and leaned her head up, placing a light kiss on his lips, she then snuggled back into his body, resting her head on his heart, listening to it thumping has become a sort of addictive music to her ears, she lay there listening to the rhythm as Eli stroked her curls. Clare was so grateful to have Eli, he had been so gentle and nice with her, even though she had made accusations and doubted him. He had fought to gain her trust and he fought to keep her. With him she felt so different, she felt powerful and beautiful, she felt special, like she was the only one he saw. It made her incredibly content to know how he felt about her and to show him how she felt about him.

Yesterday they had shared such a perfect moment; a moment in which they were blissful and they had given one another a piece of their heart, they were vulnerable and yet they felt invincible. Nothing could break them apart, not one thing would ruin them, not now, not ever. Clare sighed, feeling blessed with this wonderful man who had the most mesmerizing eyes and the gentlest touch. He was careful with her and he treated her right, she was lucky to have him and he always put her on cloud nine. Suddenly the body under her made and inhuman noise, she giggled and looked up at Eli.

"Come on I'll go make you breakfast." Clare said, pushing herself up, she got up from the bed and took Eli's hand in hers bringing him with her into the kitchen. She went up to the fried and looked around, she didn't know what she could make with the minimal food she had. She felt arms wrap around her waist and Eli's chin rested on her shoulder.

"What are we having then Miss Edwards?"

"Well, there's left over Chinese takeout?" Eli chuckled, his hot breath tickling the young brunette.

"Wouldn't you rather have me make you pancakes in my apartment since I already have the batter?"

"Can I make them, I really want to make you food, to make up for the way I treated you." Eli turned her around and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about that, you had every reason to be that way." He smirked at her. "Besides, if you really want to make it up to me it's not in the kitchen that we're going to be." His eyebrows wiggled at her which made a smile come to her lips. She pulled down his head and kissed him, letting herself melt into it, their lips moved together and suddenly she was up against the refrigerator. His hands gripping her hips and hers his hair, pulling him down closer, their tongues were dancing with each other, twirling around. Eli wanted so badly to just throw her onto the kitchen table, but he restrained himself. They were deep into the moment, their teeth clashed together with need and they always pulled apart in synch for a quick breath but jumped right back in, not stopping for more than a second. Their hands were going everywhere on the other, her nails scraped at his back, his hands roamed under her top. The thing that stopped them though was a simple need, a need for food, their stomachs grumbled. They sighed into the others mouth and pulled away, leaving their foreheads touching.

"Let's go eat, but we'll continue this after." Clare told him, giving him a chaste kiss. He nodded and they walked into his apartment. Julia had left, which he was thankful for because he had forgotten that she was even there and he didn't really want Clare and her to meet right now. As he got into the kitchen ready to start the food Eli took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Clare gave him a questioning look, which he smirked at and he started the pancakes.

"Why did you just take your shirt off?" The blue eyed beauty asked him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well I told you I'd cook and since you'll be watching I thought I might try and appeal to your pretty eyes at the same time." He winked at her and continued pouring the batter onto the pan.

"Well thank you for putting on a show kind sir."

"The pleasure is mine milady." The two grinned lovingly at each other. Eli and Clare had finished eating their pancakes, much to their delight since they could start off where they stopped. After they had once again made love, more than once this time, they fell back onto the black silk sheets, this time Eli didn't let Clare fall asleep.

"Clare, stay awake with me." She responded with a couple of mumbles, her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Let me see those big blue eyes I love so much." He said, kissing her neck trying to keep her conscious with him.

"Sleep with me." She mumbled to him, her words slurring together. He smirked at how cute she was when she was sleepy.

"You know I'm leaving for the tour tomorrow right?" That woke her up, her eyes shot open, her eyes searched his for any signs that he might be lying and he wasn't actually going to be leaving tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?" Was all her voice could choke out. He simply nodded his head sadly.

"How long?" Her voice cracked, she knew it was going to be a little long, but she hoped it wasn't going to be something like 3 months.

"Two months and a half." Her eyes were tearing up, she wouldn't get to see him for two months and a half, they had gotten to a good place and now she would have to separate from him for 10 weeks? A tear rolled down her cheek and he kissed it away, he took her face into his hands.

"Hey, look at me; it'll be over before you know it. I'll be back into your arms at light speed; you won't even have time to miss me." Clare nodded her head sadly, she didn't want him to leave, he was going to come back, she knew that, but she still didn't want to be apart from him for that long amount of time.

"I could come with you!" Eli chuckled and shook his head. He kissed her lips then looked into her eyes.

"You know I would love that Clare, but you have work, you have responsibilities here, you can't just take a two and half month vacation from your job." The young woman sighed.

"I know. It was a dumb thought, I just- I don't want to be away from you, I'm going to miss you."

"It wasn't dumb I would have offered it but I know you have work. And Clare, believe me I don't want to be away from you either, I'm going to be thinking of you the whole time, I'm going to miss you too. But we'll Skype, we'll talk on the phone, we'll text and I'll send you pictures, it'll be like you're there with me."

"I guess, it just won't be the same."

"I know blue eyes, but this is your fault you know?" Clare's jaw dropped at his accusation.

"What? My fault? Why? You're the one leaving." She poked at his chest.

"Yes, but if I do recall, you, Clare, are the one who suggested I show the world who I am, which means book signings, book tours, the whole deal. You couldn't let me be shared with the world and still have me here all to yourself." Clare let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. Eli laughed at her pretense of being angry.

"Is there anything special you want to do before you leave?" She asked him with a small smile on her lips.

"Would you mind if we just spend the day in here? You and me cuddling, watching movies, and just spending time together." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, her body snuggled into his warm one.

"That sounds perfect." They shared a short kiss before wrapping themselves around each other.

The two spent the rest of the day like they spent the day before, they might have done almost nothing but it didn't matter because they were together. They loved everything they did because they had their lover with them the whole day and that's all they really needed. Clare and Eli awoke on Monday in a saddened state. Clare had to go to work that day and Eli had his first stop on his book tour, right here in Toronto. They took a shower together, ate breakfast and suddenly it was already time to say goodbye, the next time they would hold each other would be two and half months from now and they felt like it would be an eternity to wait. Eli had walked her to work and they stood outside of the building.

"So this is it." Clare said, holding back tears. Eli attempted to smile and it only looked sad.

"It'll go by fast." He reassured her, but he was mostly trying to convince himself.

"Right, and we'll talk every night. You'll update me on everything and send me pictures."

"You know you can send me pictures too. Revealing pictures." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, a smirk on his face. Clare smacked his chest lightly.

"Eli! I'm not going to sext you!"

"You're no fun!" He pouted and stomped his foot. Clare rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy, I must leave you now, but one word of advice, don't let the fame get to you."

"Don't worry Miss Edwards, my beautiful girlfriend will keep me in check."

The two smiled at each other, tears escaped Clare's eyes and in an attempt to hide them from Eli she buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly, he squeezed her to his body just as firmly, his head pressed into her curls. They held onto one another securely for what seemed like hours, Eli pulled back from her, kissing her curls gently before he tilted her face up to look into her teary blue eyes, he kissed away a few tears and then kissed her lips.

Clare melted into him, she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster up in that moment, her tongue slipped into his mouth and coaxed his to play with hers, the pink muscles danced together, battling for dominance as their lips moved together, in sync with the other. Her small fingers were tangled in his raven locks, tugging on them at the roots. His hands were tightly wound around her waist pulling her body into his, it fit perfectly, that's something else he loved about her. Eli pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, their eyes were closed, keeping the feeling of kissing the other in their mind, it would have to last them a little over two months. They were breathing in the others scent and swallowing each other's breaths, that simple moment, to them, was heaven. They opened their eyes and stared into one another, blue and green colliding.

"I love you." Eli smiled and responded in a heartbeat.

"I love you too." Clare took his hands in hers and gave them a squeeze, she kissed his lips lightly, lingering over them and stepped back. Without another word she turned her back to him and walked into the double doors, she looked over her shoulder to see he was looking at her, she gave him a small smile and a wave, which he mirrored, and she walked up the stairs to the next level. The next two months would be long and lonely without him.

_**Authors Note : The next part is all snippets of conversations they've shared during the two months and a half, I decided to do this instead of just jumping to after two months or having a really long description of how lonely they were and how much fun tour was for Eli, so yeah, I hope you guys don't mind this decision. Also this is mostly just going to be dialogue between the two, bare with me.**_

_**Week 1, first day, Monday**_

"Is it weird that I already miss you?"

"It's been 8 hours since we last saw each other." Eli smiled, she missed him as much as he missed her.

"So no? Not weird?"

"Not at all." He reassured her.

_**Week 1, Day 6, Saturday**_

"Oh my god, a fan actually threw her bra at you while you were saying something on stage?" Clare was laughing hysterically at the story Eli had just told her about his craziest fan.

"Laugh it up Edwards; aren't you supposed to be jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Not one bit."

"Good answer." Eli could practically hear her smile on the other side of the line.

"Does a good answer mean you send me a naked picture of you?"

"Eli! No! I told you before you left that I'm not sexting with you."

"Fine, but this isn't over, I'll get you to cave in." Clare could picture him with his smirk on his face as he said it.

"Right." She dragged the word. "Whatever you say Elijah."

_**Week 2, Day 10, Wednesday**_

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, it's not creepy that we're going to have dinner in front of our laptops is it?"

"I don't think so. Even if it is, I don't care; it's just going to be me and you, Clare."

"I know, it'll be nice. Alli said it was adorable when I told her."

"When I told Adam he responded by making a whipping sound." Clare giggled and reassured Eli that Adam was just as whipped as he was, which she knew because she's been hanging out with Alli and him much more since Eli has left.

_**Week 3, Day 18, Thursday**_

Clare woke up to Eli's face, asleep, dreaming peacefully; she smiled and listened to his breathing.

"Eli? Eli?" Slowly Eli's eyes peeled open and a smile played on his lips as he saw Clare on his computer screen, she had a bed head and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Good morning. I think we fell asleep on here."

"I guess so. You have morning voice." Clare said to him, leaving out the part where she thought his voice at that moment was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

"Look who's talking, bed head." He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ugh, it's Thursday today, I have work. Sorry Eli, I have to get ready."

"I can always just watch you get ready; you know getting dressed and everything."

"Desperate much?" Clare chuckled as he nodded his head up and down really fast.

"Please Clare?"

"I'm not stripping in front of you Eli. That's finale. Now go have breakfast, walk around, explore."

"I'd rather be home and explore you." He smiled crookedly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're such a horn dog." Clare said shaking her head at him.

"Fine, I'll go, but we'll talk tonight, I love you."

"I love you too, talk to you soon." She blew a kiss at the screen and after he pretended to catch it and blew another one she closed her laptop and went to work.

_**Week 4, Day 27, Saturday**_

Eli and Clare were both watching a movie, their phones to their ear talking to the other, sharing thoughts and laughs, the occasional 'aww' from Clare.

"I don't see why people love this movie. Everyone knows the story, the boat sinks, Jack dies." Eli could already picture Clare rolling her eyes at his comment.

"It's just an epic movie Eli, people don't care if the ending is ruined, they want to watch everything before the end, so that when it comes they can feel so many different feelings and cry."

"Well it wouldn't have had to end with Jack dying, there's enough room on that door, or whatever, for two people to be on." Clare sighed at his argument.

"It's not about the lack of space, or rather lack thereof; it's about the weight, and the fact that it was going to sink if he got on."

"Okay, but there were other pieces of wood, and other materials, around them that he could have easily climbed onto."

"The water was freezing, he could barely move, he wouldn't have made it to another piece, he would have drowned and died."

"He died anyways, the least he could have done was try to save himself."

"He didn't want to leave Rose's side."

"Yeah, but - " Clare interrupted him.

"Fine, Eli, you win, okay? They killed him off for the simple purpose of making the story epically sad and amazing all at the same time. They did it for entertainment. Is that what you want to hear?"

"See, that I understand. It's like Romeo and Juliet." She could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

"That's the only love story you'll ever understand isn't it?"

"No! Well, I'm not sure, maybe, since I really don't get The Notebook either."

"You're a hopeless cause Goldsworthy."

"You love it."

"Ha! Don't you think I'd rather have a boyfriend who doesn't complain when we watch sappy romantic movies?"

"No, that would be too boring."

"You're right, I like to pick bad boys that wear all black, beat people up and drive hearses."

"Who told you I used to drive a hearse?"

"Adam. He's told me other things too." Eli groaned on the other side of the line.

_**Week 5, Day 33, Friday**_

"Eli, I need to concentrate, I'm trying to write my article. You told me you would simply sit there and write also, it's late and I need to finish this."

"What's the article about?"

"A concert." Eli rolled his eyes at her.

"What was playing? Was it awesome? Did you have fun? Who did you bring?"

"It was arcade fire, it was pretty amazing, and I had plenty of fun with Adam and Alli."

"Wish I could've been there."

"I found us a song." He laughed and she looked up from her document and at him.

"Clare, isn't the whole point of having a song, sharing it with the person in a special moment and not just go to a concert without him and make a song, your song?"

"I don't care, I found us our song."

"Alright, I see your confident about this song, what's the song?"

"Tunnels. I was just listening to it and at that moment you came into mind, not that you're ever off my mind, but I was just specifically thinking about you and I, together." They looked into each other's eyes, it wasn't the same as in person but at that moment all they wanted to do was connect their lips.

"I love the sound of tunnels being our song. I'm also quite positive that at that exact moment I was thinking about you too."

_**Week 6, Day 42, Sunday**_

"Have you realized that we've made it through half of my tour? In another 4 weeks we'll be together again!"

"I have a countdown Eli, of course I've realized. I can see every second of every minute of every hour of every day pass by, and they go by at an excruciatingly slow pace by the way."

"They do for me too blue eyes. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, to kiss you and to feel your body against mine. Fuck I miss you."

"I miss you just as much."

_**Week 7, Day 44, Tuesday**_

"I see the big dipper."

"Well, I see that small dipper."

"Eli this isn't a competition." She chuckled at how much of a kid he could be at times.

"Only because you'd lose."

"Exactly, but you don't have to rub that fact in my face." Eli laughed that she agreed with him.

"Fine, I'll be nicer from now on." They lay there, on the phone with one another looking up at the night sky in silence, listening to the others breathing.

"Oh! A shooting star." Clare exclaimed, making Eli jump, although Clare wouldn't see it.

"What's your wish?"

"If I say it out loud, it won't come true." Eli laughed lightly.

"How cheesy would it be if I said that mine already has?"

_**Week 8, Day 53, Thursday**_

"Clare I'm begging you, it's been two months, two long months without seeing you, kissing you, touching you... Can I please, pretty, pretty please have a sexy picture of you, preferably not wearing any clothes and in a really provocative pose?"

"You get one. That's it and once you get back I get to watch you delete it off your laptop, phone or any other electronic device you might have, and if you print it then I burn it to ashes. I also want something from you in return."

"Anything Clare, my beautiful, angelic, goddess. I'll do anything and everything for you, just name it."

"I want a picture of you too, preferably in the nude and in a sexy pose."

"Clare, you dirty girl. Requesting such naughty photographs from such an innocent young man like me."

"Eli, I'll change my mind, I swear." She threatened, yet it was empty because she knew she wanted a picture of him just as badly as he wanted one of her.

"I get it, I'm shutting up and going to go take the picture, and you shall do the same I hope?"

"Uh-huh. Oh and one more thing, the picture is all I'm doing, I'm not going to send dirty text messages, nor am I going to have phone sex with you, I will not result in describing sexual acts to you."

_**Week 9, Day 62, Saturday**_

"My wrist hurts so much - "

"I don't need to know why Eli, please spare me the details of your solo sex life."

"Clare! You need to control those naughty thoughts of yours. I was going to continue with, my wrist hurts so much from signing all those books." Clare laughed embarrassed at jumping to those conclusions.

"You might want me to spare my details, but please do tell yours, describe everything."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, that's disgusting and it's something I would never do."

"I don't know Clare, you said that about the picture..."

"Well this is different. I'm not changing my mind."

"Alright then blue, I'll leave it alone; we'll be together again soon anyways."

_**Week 10, Day 70, Monday**_

"I can't believe we're going to see each other in only 10 hours. I get to feel your lips against mine again. I can't wait! I've missed you so much. I'm so excited!"

"Keep your energy for the bedroom Clare." He chuckled and she huffed a breath.

"No, but seriously, I've missed you too Clare. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, I can't wait to look into those blue eyes of yours and just get lost in them. You don't even know how much I just want to bail on this and run to you. I want to take you in my arms and just twirl you and kiss you and simply see that smile of yours in person."

"I love you." She smiled into the phone and sighed out of happiness.

"I love you just as much. See you soon blue eyes. Ten hours until we're together again."

"See you in ten hours Eli."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too painful to get through, I don't think I've ever written so much dialogue in my life. Reviews are very much appreciated, I love waking up the next morning and reading them all, they make the day better and make me want to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading Chapter 15 of The Girl Next Door. Next chapter = Reunited and it feels so good! (Did anyone read that with the song it come from in their head? Or was it just me?) Sorry, once again, for any mistakes there might have been.<strong>


	16. Tears and Laughter

**Authors Note : It's on the short side again, sorry, but I can't always make chapters 5000-6000 words, sometimes they got to be short :) I really hope this doesn't disappoint, I really never know what to think of my writing, I've never felt completely good about it. Thank you guys so much, you don't even know how much all the reviews mean to me, I love them all, they all made me smile and re-reading them always puts me in the writing mood :D Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you readers of mine :) Sorry for mistakes there might be in this, again with me being bad at proof-reading and I don't have a beta, never did.** **I love all of you guys who read this! Put me in alerts favorites and just everything! Thank you for the suggestions I always take them into consideration and I like that you try and help me :)**

**Warning : Rated M, smut, which may or may not be horribly written, I don't think I'm good with this...**

**Disclaimer : I never will and never did own Degrassi or any of its characters :D Without further ado... CHAPTER 16!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The last ten hours for both Clare and Eli were much too long for their liking. Thank god Eli was taking a plane back from Vancouver or else it would take even longer. As she waited inside the airport and nervously watched as the plane landed she couldn't contain the smile that came to her lips. He was going to walk through the doors in about 10 more minutes.

Eli walked out of the plane, for once he was happy he had front seats so he didn't have to wait for the entire plane to be empty before he got out, he almost ran to the luggage pick up and sighed happily when he saw that his big black suitcase was already on the conveyer belt, he gripped it into his hands and fast walked it out the doors. The crowd was huge and as he walked a few paces away from it he was greeted with a grinning Clare.

Clare stood there smiling at him as he did the same. Suddenly it was as if they were the only two in the airport. He dropped his luggage and took a step forward, but before he could get any closer to her she ran towards him, jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked down into his eyes. Missing the feeling, she ran her fingers through his hair and he slightly closed his eyes.

"I've missed you so much." She said and couldn't wait a second longer for him to respond. She crashed her lips against his in a needy and passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss quickly and was greeted by a strangled moan from Clare. God, he had missed that sound. Her fingers pulled at his hair as he held her closer to his body. Their teeth bit at the others lips and clashed together as their lips were bruising from the violent and needy kiss. Eli pulled away slightly, keeping their lips grazing one another's, and placed her down on her feet.

"I love you." He told her before placing his lips on hers. Their tongues battled together, he placed a hand on her lower back and crushed her body into his own, his other hand was in her soft curls that he had missed so much. Clare was the one to pull away now, her face flushed and her lips somewhat swollen from the hard contact with his. She remembered suddenly that there were people around and she hid her face in his shoulder, which made him chuckle.

"Epic kiss there Edwards." He said intertwining their fingers together as he took his luggage in his other hand.

"Airport worthy?" She asked, smiling up at him as he smirked right back at her.

"Absolutely, it was even better than in any movie that involves airport kisses." He told her as he dipped his head a little lower and kissed her lips lightly. She leaned into him as they walked out the doors. They walked hand in hand into a cab and snuggled into one another as it drove them all the way back home. As they walked into Eli's apartment they were engulfed with a huge,

"Surprise!" Eli and Clare both jumped slightly, Adam, Alli and Julia were all standing there in his apartment, smiling at him. He looked down at Clare, expecting her to be smiling up at him but she looked just as surprised as he was. He thought she had done this. He looked back up and Adam stealthily pointed at Julia. Oh. She was the one who had done this. She was smiling at him and he smiled back. He was a little confused as to why she did this and how she got into his apartment in the first place, but then he remembered Adam had a key. Although that was one question quickly answered, he was still wondering why she did this. They had talked while he was gone and they got along fine, but he never thought of them much as such good friends that she'd throw him a small welcome party.

Suddenly Julia's arms were around him in a hug that he reciprocated only somewhat. He saw Clare take a step back and went to go stand by Alli. After a hug that seemed much too long he pulled away from Julia and Adam gave him a brotherly hug next. They shared a couple of words before Alli gave him a quick hug that she stepped away from awkwardly, they were good friends, but they never really had hugs or much contact, therefore he felt a little weird and from her facial expression she felt the same.

"That's never happening again." She said smiling at him and he smirked back at her.

"Deal." They shook hands and then the conversation started. Eli told them about the whole tour sharing some pictures and laughs at some crazy fan stories. He had felt like a rock star, which he was far from being, he was simply an author. He didn't even know people got that excited for author tours and he definitely didn't think girls would be throwing themselves at him.

Clare was watching Julia closely, she didn't like the way Julia slightly touched Eli's arm when she laughed or talked to him, she didn't like how close she sat next to him on his other side and she hated that she felt jealous because of Julia. Eli was her boyfriend, he loved her and she loved him, she shouldn't feel any threat from Julia, at least that's what she kept telling herself whenever she felt like she would lose control. She also despised the fact that Julia made this party, Eli was tired, it was 9 at night, and there was also the fact that she wanted Eli all to herself tonight. In the back of her mind though, she also knew that she sort of regretted that she hadn't done this for him herself.

Clare looked at the clock and Adam noticed it immediately, he understood what it meant, Alli did it all the time. Alli also got the signal and they both got up at the same time, they said their goodbyes and left. _Now, if only Julia understood that she should leave too._ Clare told herself.

Eli was getting really sick and tired of Julia's flirting, he had caught onto her advances quickly and he knew Clare had too. Didn't she understand that he was taken, that he was in love with someone who wasn't her? He had noticed that Clare was getting impatient with her and knew that it was really time for Julia to leave.

"It's getting late. Don't you think you should get home Julia?" Eli quickly saw anger in her eyes but it left just as fast. She smiled and looked at the time.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty late. I'll let you two get to sleep then." She hugged Eli once again, and Clare clenched her fists, she desperately wanted to hit this girl, who did she think she was, flirting with her man?

"Good night Elijah." She whispered in his ear. Eli shivered in response and Clare simply left the room and went into his bedroom, she knew he wasn't responding to her little flirts but she hated that Julia kept trying to get him to and she couldn't watch anymore. She lay in his bed and closed her eyes. She heard the door close and his footsteps approach. In one swift movement he was on top of her and their lips were already connected.

"I've. Missed. This. And you. So. Fucking. Much." He managed to say in between their kiss when they took short breathers. She hummed and whispered a small "me too" before she captured his lips in another kiss, her tongue sliding in between his lips and playing with his. Clare ripped open Eli's shirt, buttons went flying everywhere, his muscles contracted at her touch and she smiled to herself. She flipped them over and left a trail of kisses down his chest and as she got to his belt she unbuckled it, pulled down his jeans, along with his boxers and threw them across the room. He lay there completely nude and she loved it. Even if he had sent her a picture it didn't even compare to the real deal. Clare slid her way up his body, caressing and kissing every part she could, getting content sighs and small moans as a response. When she got to his face she looked into his green orbs and smiled at him, he was flustered, she's never really seen him flushed and she loved the sight.

Eli took her face in his hands and pulled her lips down to meet his, he loved the taste of her, he loved the feel of her touch on his skin and he couldn't get enough of her kisses. Once they were connected at the mouth he rolled them over and as he pulled away from her lips he slipped her shirt off and soon after the bra as well. He massaged her breasts in his hands as he straddled her. She moaned at his burning touch on her skin and arched her back into him.

"I've missed these." He told her, a smirk on his lips as he took in her blushing face. He dipped down and licked at her erected nipple. A small hum escaped her lips and he sucked on the small teat, giving it a light nibble. This caused Clare to rake her fingers through his hair.

"Eli..." she moaned out his name, which only got him much more excited. He slid off her jeans and dropped them to the floor, along with the purple lace panties she was wearing. He slowly slithered up her body, kissing, biting and licking every part of her skin that he could. Her chest was already heaving, she was panting and he was now doing the same as he took her lips into a kiss. His hands explored her body, his touch burning her skin and making her want more of him. He kissed and nipped the skin at her neck and she crushed their naked bodies closer together as his lips placed wet kisses down to her collar bone. Their eyes locked, Eli caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I love you." He whispered to her before slowly plunging himself into her. Her breathing hitched and she dug her nails into his back as pleasure washed over her.

"Oh! Fuck!" she screamed as he thrust into her in a soft rhythm. Her lips smashed into his in a bruising kiss, she raked her hands in his hair pulling on the strands at every deep thrust. Her moans and screams were silenced by his lips as hers muffled his own groans and moans. Clare wrapped her legs around his torso, which gave him the perfect angle to hit the spot in her that made her head spin and her toes curl.

As he quickened his pace he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Her hips were thrusting along with his own movements, creating a wave of pleasure that made them engulfed in one another's loud moans and cries of bliss. They were kissing and biting each other's lips as their tongues kept twirling together.

"God Clare, you're so warm and wet." She hummed as a response and tugged on his hair lightly.

"Harder, Elij-Ah!" He obliged, hitting her spot with each deep, hard and fast plunge inside of her. Eli put his mouth to her ear so that she could hear every single one of his hot breaths and moans; she loved to hear the sounds she made come out of him, she loved that his breath could tickle her and send pleasant shivers down her spine.

"C-Clare..." He moaned into her mouth as he tried to silence the screams that threatened to escape his lips. Her walls were tightening around him as he slid in and out of her warm insides.

"Oh god,-E-Eli!"

"Fuck...Ah, Clare!" Clare placed her fire hot lips on his neck and bit down on his skin as she held in a loud cry. Her nails dug into his biceps as her back arched completely off the bed and into his body. She had reached her peak, a tremor shook her and Eli slowed his pace to let themselves ride out their orgasms, their bodies covered in a thin, glimmering, layer of sweat. Eli pulled himself out of her and they collapsed side by side onto the bed. Clare snuggled into his side, tangling her legs with his and placing her head onto his chest, hearing his heart beat had become her favourite thing to do, she listened to the thumps slow as they regained their breathing and she slowly fell asleep to the feeling of him playing in her tousled curls. Before she could be completely asleep though she heard him whisper something in her ear.

"I love you. Goodnight my sweet." Clare smiled slightly and cuddled into him even more.

"I love you too." She whispered back before sleep took over.

* * *

><p>They spent the next week together, Clare went to work of course, but the times that they were both free they spent together, either going out on dates or staying in; they never left each other's side. They spent some time with Julia and they went on a double date with Adam and Alli. This Saturday they spent the day outside, they walked around at the park, it was mid July and it was the perfect weather to walk in the sun with your significant other while eating ice cream.<p>

Clare, though she should just be enjoying the moment, couldn't help but be bothered by some thoughts that had come to her when Eli came back from his tour. She had wanted to ask him about it since then, but she never wanted to bring the mood down. Now though, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Eli?" He hummed and looked at her to signal her to go on.

"Do you, um, have you, did you, uh..." Eli noticed her hesitation and faced her, stopping their walk.

"Spit it out Edwards." He said, looking into her blue orbs.

"Well, I just, I noticed something and I was just wondering, if maybe, you noticed it too." She tried to avoid eye contact, but he put a hand under her chin and made her look at him directly.

"Clare, please just come out and say it." He said gently.

"Have you noticed that after 5 months and a half, that Julia isn't really big?" She spit out, her words all mixing together. Eli understood what she meant and where she was coming from, but he would never see Julia lying about a pregnancy.

"Clare, she's been wearing baggy gym clothes every time you've seen her and I know 5 months is long, but she's not supposed to look like a whale just yet." Clare sighed started laughing lightly.

"I'm just being paranoid I guess. I'm sorry." He took her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"It's okay sweetheart. No need to apologize." Clare leaned into him as they continued to walk. She just felt some odd feeling about Julia, like something was off, although after she told Eli what she was thinking she just feels stupid, so she shrugged off the weird doubts she was having and tried to enjoy their walk.

Clare and Eli were enjoying the sunset as they walked along the beach, they were looking around when they saw Julia and she saw them.

"Eli! Hey." She said as she approached them. Clare noticed that she hadn't gotten a hello from the pregnant ex.

"Hi Julia, how are you doing tonight?" Eli asked politely, ignoring the fact that she hadn't said hi to Clare.

"Good, just taking a walk. Clearing my head." Clare observed Julia, she knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't stop herself from staring at her stomach to see if it's gotten any bigger.

"That's good, it's nice out today."

"Yeah, I love the breeze." Clare wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying she was now simply staring at Julia, not her stomach anymore, her clothes were too loose to give away anything. But she was glaring at the flirting that she kept doing. The touching of the arm, the sliding her hand down his chest, all the way to his belt, when she laughed. Clare could feel herself almost fuming out of anger with this girl. How could she have the decency to do this, in front of the girlfriend of the man she was flirting with. Julia hadn't even acknowledged her presence, not that she really wanted to talk to the bitch, she just wanted Julia to get that Eli and she were over, he's her man now, property of Clare.

"Clare?" Her name snapped her out of her thoughts. Eli had spoken to her.

"Yeah? Sorry, what Sweetie?" Clare had never used a pet name but it just came out as she glanced sideways at Julia.

"Julia just asked how you were." He told her, looking into her eyes. Clare plastered on a fake small smile towards the black haired woman.

"Great. I'm great." _Not that you even care, you fake bitch who wants to steal my Eli._

"Glad to hear it." Julia smiled at her. Although Clare could tell it was just as fake as hers. Eli stood there and sensed some kind of tension, not really understanding female talk and that they were both strangling the other in their minds.

"Well Julia, we better get going if we're going to make our movie. See you later." Julia stepped towards Eli and hugged him tightly, practically ripping him out of Clare's hands and as Clare watched the hug she noticed that Julia was pretty much just pressing her boobs onto Eli, it wasn't much of a hug, more of a here feel my tits rub against your chest. Clare scoffed silently and as Julia finally stepped away from Eli Clare took his hand back in hers and pulled him closer to her. When Julia still didn't turn and leave the curly haired brunette took Eli's face in her hands and crushed her lips into his, deepening the kiss instantly and letting their tongues dance together. She tangled her hands in his hair and moaned when he pressed their bodies closer together. Clare smiled in the kiss when, in the corner of her eyes, she saw Julia leave with a huff. Only once Julia was out of her view did she pull away from Eli. He looked flushed and smug, he knew what that was all about.

"Did you just use me?" He asked, smirking at his girlfriend.

"Is that a problem?" She asked as she smiled at him with her wide innocent blue eyes.

"Not one bit." He said as he captured her lips into another passionate kiss. He knew what Julia did during the whole conversation and he was glad that Clare simply kissed him to rub it in her face instead of verbally saying things or physically harming Julia, not that she didn't deserve it, but he still didn't want them to fight. Hand in hand they walked to the movies and watched 'The Dark Knight Rises'. This pleased Eli very much. As they walked back to their apartment Eli couldn't stop talking about how good Christopher Nolan made that movie. How he had made this even better than he had ever dreamed of.

"Eli has a man-crush." The young woman said in a singsong and very girly voice to her boyfriend. Who just looked at her, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Do not!" He said as he stepped in front of her and kept on walking backwards.

"Do to!" She replied as they continued to walk.

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!" He stopped dead in his tracks which caused her to smack into his chest and before she could reply or say anything else, he placed his lips on hers and she melted into his mouth. Their lips moved in sync as their hands gripped onto the other. They seemed to be kissing a lot more since he came back, almost like they were making up for all the kisses they couldn't share while he was gone. They pulled away breathless and went on with their way to the apartment, his arm was draped over her shoulders as hers was tightly around his waist; they had completely forgotten the small conversation and started up a new one. Once they were back in Eli's apartment they made dinner, ate, had 'dessert' and fell asleep into each other's arms, happy that they had each other. This was their routine for the past week, Clare was basically living with Eli and she couldn't be any happier. She loved how he made her feel and vice versa. The couple couldn't get enough of one another, they felt addicted to the love they felt for the other, they were obsessed with their kisses, their hand holdings, their cuddling, everything about the other was addictive and they couldn't keep away.

Eli and Clare awoke to a loud ringing. Eli groaned as he took his phone from the bedside table, he didn't bother looking at the caller I.D before answering.

"Hello?" He groggily asked. Clare's eyes fluttered open and looked at the time on his clock. It was four in the morning. _Who could be calling?_

"Is this Elijah Goldsworthy?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Your wife is in the hospital Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Is she okay? Why is she in the hospital? What about the baby? Is the baby okay?" Eli sat up, panicked. Clare listened to Eli's side of the conversation, she understood that Julia was in the hospital; she took his hand in hers and held it tightly, hoping to keep him grounded.

"Mr Goldsworthy, please just come to the hospital, the doctor will explain everything." Eli didn't take any time to say goodbye to the receptionist, he hung up and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his phone, put it in his pocket and grabbed his keys off the dresser. He ran to his apartment door, Clare at his heels, she had gotten dressed just as fast as he had and together they impatiently waited for the elevator. The ride was slow and quiet, only filled with heavy breathing as Eli was panicking about what happened to Julia. Clare still held onto his hand, trying to calm him a little bit by drawing small circles with her thumb on his hand. It seemed to help him a little, they drove to the hospital as fast as the speed limits would allow.

"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, here for Julia. Julia Goldsworthy." He said quickly to the girl behind the desk.

"Yes, floor 3 room 337." She said as fast as she could, knowing Eli was in a hurry, she must be used to these kinds of patients, Clare told herself. She was confused a little bit by how he said Julia _Goldsworthy _though. They ran to the room, almost knocking over the doctor who had walked out of her room.

"Is she okay? What happened? What about the baby?" Eli said in a jumble of words.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, please stay calm. We're doing the best we can."

"Is she going to be okay?" He repeated, articulating each word, he was getting annoyed with this doctor.

"She has many injuries; a car hit her as she was crossing the street. We're lucky she's still presently alive, but..."

"Doctor, please, just tell us honestly." Clare spoke up this time.

"It's not likely she's going to survive this." Eli broke down, he slid down to the floor near the door and just let his head fall into his hands. A chocked sob escaped him and the tears fell freely. Clare sat beside him and he automatically fell into her, she cradled his head to her and held him, she pressed kisses on the top of his head as she stroked his hair. His head was leaning on her chest and his arms were wound around her waist, gripping her to him tightly.

"Shh, Eli, baby, shh, it's going to be okay, she could still be okay." She cooed, trying to reassure him. His breathing relaxed as he stopped sobbing and now only let tears fall. He might lose the girl he had loved for 6 years, they might have had hard times, but he couldn't just be emotionless as she was dying in a hospital bed.

The doctor came back after a while and Eli looked up at him, remembering a question he had asked that was unanswered.

"What about the baby?" Eli asked, his voice cracking. The baby might not have been planned but he had created it with her and he had always wanted a child of his own. The doctor looked at the crying young man on the floor.

"Baby? What baby?"

**Sorry if you hated this, and sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger :) Sorry for the mistakes there might have been. I hope this wasn't too disappointing or too short. Reviews are very much appreciated, they make my heart flutter :) Thank you for reading chapter 16 of The Girl Next Door! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	17. Forever and Always

**Authors Note : I know this took a while for me to update and I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling it when I tried to write. Thank you guys so much for all the support (alerts/favorites) and reviews. 13 reviews for chapter 16! EEK! Thank you! I apologize for any mistakes there might be, grammatical or otherwise. I'm also sorry if any hospital information stuff is false or wrong. I don't know much about hospitals and the way they run things, I tried to make it pretty realistic and accurate, but I'm sorry if it isn't. It's short, at least to me it is...(insert apologies here).**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi, never will SAD,but I do own some music that helps me write :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"What do you mean what baby? Julia and I's baby, the baby she's had in her for the past five and a half months!" Eli yelled at the doctor standing in front of him, who was looking at the young black haired man like he was going insane.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, calm down." The older man told him with that monotone doctor voice that Eli detested.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Julia is in critical condition and so is the baby she's carrying. If that wasn't enough, you tell me you didn't even know she was pregnant. What kind of doctor are you?!"

"Sir, please stay calm. Your wife is not pregnant, she never was. I don't understand why you're telling me she is, but she most definitely is not carrying a baby inside of her. I'm sorry." Eli couldn't even believe what he was hearing, suddenly there was a ringing in his ears, and his vision was getting blurry as everything added up. Julia lied about being pregnant, there was no baby, he isn't going to be a father anymore, Clare was right, and now Julia is dying in a hospital room.

Clare looked at Eli, his hands shaking, his breathing laboured, his eyes fluttering and filled with tears, his body wobbling. She knew he would collapse soon, she gently wrapped and arm around him and slowly guided him to sit on the cold tiled floor, but he pulled himself away roughly, he didn't want to sit, he was angry. Angry that Julia lied to him, angry that she would most likely die soon and he wouldn't even get to say goodbye or get an answer about anything. He was so furious at her at that moment, he couldn't believe she would die and get away with lying to him about it all.

"Eli? What are you doing?" Clare's gentle voice asked him, interrupting his raging thoughts. He hadn't noticed he had started to walk away from Clare.

"Eli! Where are you going?" She demanded as she fast walked beside him.

"I'm going to see Julia, I'm getting an answer out of her." Clare sighed and took his arm turning him towards her and then gently held his cold shaking hands in hers.

"No, you aren't. The doctor said there are no visitors aloud, they're fixing her up, we need to stay calm and be patient."

"No Clare! I'm done being patient and calm, I don't feel like waiting any longer. Julia's going to answer my questions, and she's going to answer them now." He looked so very determined and the way he rose his voice frightened her, mostly since it was directed at her, yet he had tears in his eyes that told her that all he wanted was for her to be okay.

"Eli, sweetie, she isn't awake, she isn't conscious, asking her anything won't do any good, you won't get an answer. Please just relax, okay? Can you do that for me? Just relax and stay here with me." Her blue eyes pleaded and he sighed in response and silently they sat on the chairs, waiting. Waiting for Julia to be okay because Eli was not going to accept her dying, he told himself she'd wake up, she had to wake up.

Hours passed by, the untouched hospital coffee they got was going cold as they sat in the waiting room. Eli was restless, he was fidgeting with everything and his eyes darted to the door every minute, waiting only to see the doctor come out and tell them news about Julia. So far all they knew was she had 4 broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken shoulder, her neck was injured and she's in a coma that she would most likely not awaken from, and since she was still in intensive care they couldn't wait in her room . The doctors did everything they could to keep her alive and Eli knows it's good that she is, but she isn't really alive, she's unconscious and could be that way for the rest of her life, they didn't know. Julia could either wake up or be a vegetable forever.

Clare on the other hand, as wrong as it was at the present moment, kept thinking back to when Eli told the receptionist Julia Goldsworthy and the doctor kept calling her Eli's wife. Was there something she didn't know? Were they related somehow? Clare couldn't stop running different scenarios in her head, but as they kept getting worse she got more and more agitated by the idea of Eli not telling her something this important. However she knew she had to be there for him, he was sad and anxious and she had to stay strong and calm for him. _I couldn't start pestering him about stupid things like if he and Julia were married or related, those questions would be on the backburner now, in a drawer, at the back of her mind, not to be brought up in the hospital. No asking Eli unimportant questions._

"Why did the doctor say Julia was your wife?" She asked, not being able to stop herself. Eli looked at her and she immediately knew it was wrong to ask when she did.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer, it was idiotic and unnecessary right now." Clare added quickly, trying to show Eli that it really didn't matter to her and that he should just ignore her absurdity.

"No, Clare it's fine. Really. And if I had an answer for you I'd give it, but unfortunately I have no clue as to why he called her my wife, or why he called her by my last name. I'll ask, but not now. Okay?"

"Yeah, no of course it's okay. I'm sorry I brought it up, it was just invading my thoughts and I thought the best way was to let it out, but I should have waited, no wasn't the appropriate time. I'm sorry."

"Clare. Stop apologizing; I said it's fine, just drop it okay? It's all good, we're all good." He comforted her, stopping her rambling. She smiled and squeezed his hand that she's been holding since they sat down, they gave one another a small smile and went back to silently waiting. Clare knew Julia wouldn't be awake anytime soon and they wouldn't be able to see her yet, she was still in ICU. Although, it didn't matter that she and Eli already knew those facts, he wasn't going to leave until she was out of the ICU and he could at least see her.

More hours passed by as Clare slept, her head on Eli's shoulder, he played with her curls and was grateful for Clare, she stayed with him and she didn't have to, she could have gone home. It meant the world to him that she stayed to support him at this time. He sighed and kissed the top of her head before pressing his cheek on it and resting his eyes, the doors opening made him shoot his eyes open though and he gently shook Clare as the doctor approached them.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, we've observed your wife long enough to know she's not going to leave us anytime soon, but she isn't waking up soon either. She's out of ICU and in her own private room. You may visit her, but know that she'll be unconscious; it's up to her when she wakes up from the coma. There's no definite time, she can be like this for the rest of her life, I'm sorry." Eli sighed, relieved she was going to live, but what was living if she might not even wake up? He shook the negative thoughts away and he and Clare followed the doctor to Julia's room.

"Do you want me to come in, or would you rather have some time alone?" Clare asked him, but as she was pulling her hand away from his he only held on tighter.

"Don't leave me." Desperation was clear in his voice; you could see the fear in his tear filled eyes.

"Never." She told him and gave his hand a squeeze and a kiss.

Eli opened the door and they walked in. Julia's body seemed so fragile and lifeless as she lay there. Her skin was covered in blue and purple marks and the areas that weren't were ghostly white, she had needles and tubes connecting her to some fluids and a heart monitor was attached to her, the beeping confirming she was alive even when she looked to be dead. Eli could barely stand the sight of her this way, the girl he used to love with all of his heart was broken, in a come for an unknown period of time and he could do nothing about it. Clare gave his hand a light comforting squeeze to tell him that she's still here for him. Together they walked to Julia's bedside and the green eyed man held back tears.

"Are you sure you don't want a moment?" The girl asked him and he looked at her, the tears threatening to escape his eyes, it crushed her heart to see him so torn up this way.

"I'll wait just outside for you, take your time Eli, talk to her, they say familiar voices help." Eli gave her a sad nod and before she walked out she kissed his forehead. As the door clicked shut Eli looked down at the comatose girl.

"Hi Jules, I just wanted to ask you to wake up. Please, Julia, open those eyes and give me a smile. I just need you to be okay, to not sleep the rest of your life away. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye and I need to not have to. I know there was no baby. I don't understand why you'd lie about that, I don't get it, but I'm not mad at you right now, I just need an explanation. Please Jules, you can't just leave, you can't just not come back to me. I'm in love with Clare, but you were my first love and I still want you around, we had our rough patches, but we also had our moments. You and I used to be epically in love and yes we were intense, we fought and we made up, that was our thing, and I'll never forget how happy you made me at times. Julia I still love you in some way, so please, just wake up, tell me everything, we'll fight, I'll probably scream at you, but we'll be okay, we always are. Open your eyes Julia." Eli took her hand in his and kissed it as the tears fell out of his eyes and onto her pale skin.

"Squeeze my hand if you hear me." He told her gently and waited. He waited and waited, but nothing came, not one reaction. The man sighed sadly and got up from the chair. He pressed his lips to her forehead and walked out of the room. Clare was at his side in an instant and held his hand as if it was magnetically attracted to his.

"Do you want to wait here any longer?" Clare asked him in her angelic voice.

"No, let's go home." He responded, he knew it would be useless to wait here forever, he needed some sleep and to take a shower and he was certain Clare felt that need to. Hand in hand they walked down the hall and as they passed the reception Eli stopped, the Edwards girl looked at him curiously, but he simply looked at the receptionist.

"Excuse me; I was just wondering why I was called for Julia Goldsworthy and also why I was called her husband." The lady looked through some papers until she found the file she was looking for, she flipped through it and quickly answered Eli.

"Julia Goldsworthy, let's see. Well on this paper she listed you as her emergency contact and husband. Has there been a confusion?" He was still confused as to why Julia would do that, but he knew she was a mystery, he still didn't understand why she would lie about being pregnant.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but we aren't married."

"Oh, alright, I'll just change that, and what about the emergency contact, would you still like to be listed there?"

"Yes, that's not a problem." The lady typed some stuff on her keyboard and printed out a new paper, placing it in the file, recycling the other.

"Okay then, thank you sir, you have a good day now." The lady told him, a smile on her face and Eli nodded and said the same to her before looking back at Clare and walked out of the building with her.

The ride home was silent, Clare drove since she felt Eli wasn't completely there and he didn't object. Once they were inside the building they both went into their own apartments. They each had their shower and changed into pyjamas. Clare lay in her bed, she needed to sleep, she was so very tired, yet she stayed awake, wondering if Eli needed her company, he might need her right now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up to answer it.

Behind the door stood Eli, his hair wet and disheveled, his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, and Clare thought he looked like a lost little boy. A small moment passed before he simply crumbled into her arms. Clare shut the door with her foot and held onto the black haired man, rubbing soothing circles on his back and cooing in his ear. Clare felt so helpless, and she couldn't help but think that he must have been even worse when it was her in a coma, the thought saddened her because she knew it was weeks of agony and tears for him, and she couldn't do anything about it. Now though, she'd help him all she could, she'd make up for it, even though it wasn't her fault she felt bad.

After Eli calmed down some they walked together to her bedroom, they slid under the covers and this time Eli was the one to cuddle into her side, he rested his head on her chest while she played in his hair and they fell asleep instantly, not one word was spoken between the two, nothing needed to be said, it was all in their actions. Actions were all Eli seemed to have, and Clare didn't mind one bit, she understood that Eli was hurting, and that sometimes not talking is the thing to do.

They awoke a dozen of hours later, both had been completely exhausted, they were surprised they stayed awake as long as they had. Clare called her boss Katie to tell her she wasn't going in today while Eli talked on the phone with some of Julia's family members that were coming in from England today. She then she made breakfast, which Eli was thankful for because he hadn't eaten much in the past 48 hours, hospitals and their food just cut off his appetite. The couple made small talk as they ate and Eli stepped out not long after, he was going to pick some of the family members from the airport. Clare decided not to go because she knew she wouldn't really fit there, this was a time for Eli and Julia's family, not Eli, his present girlfriend and Julia's family.

Eli got to the airport, picked up Julia's brother Tyler and her dad Mike, her step mom didn't want to come, she never love Julia anyways so Eli thought it was for the better. Worry was clear on their faces so Eli tried to get them there as fast as possible. It was an uncomfortable car ride, both men hated Eli because they still thought he had cheated on their precious baby sister and daughter, he knew they would never forgive him, hell he was surprised Julia forgave him, in her mind it was still the truth too.

Finally arrived at the hospital the two men quickly went to her room and Eli decided to leave, it was a time for family. He went back home and as he entered his apartment Clare was there. He was surprised to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked as she heard the door close and shot her eyes up to see Eli standing there looking curious.

"It's my apartment?" He said a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"I was, um – I wanted to do something nice, hence the cleaning." Eli observed around a little more and noticed there was a broom in her hand and a vacuum only a few feet away from her. He smiled at his girlfriend.

"So you broke into my apartment to clean?" He asked her, amused at what she would do to make him happy.

"That's the gist of it." His beautiful girl told him a small giggle escaping her lips, he took quick strides towards her and captured her lips in a gentle and loving kiss, he snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her into his body, loving the warmth of her.

"Thank you." He told her.

"I wanted to do something for you, I didn't really know what I could do though, I've felt so useless these past two days, and I just -" Eli interrupted her rambling by locking her lips with his in a quick but effective thank you kiss.

"You haven't been useless, you've helped me so much, all I need is you to be there for me and you've understood that. Clare, I love you and all I need is your presence, I don't need you to break into my apartment and clean." Their eyes were locked and the look he gave her confirmed everything he said.

"How did you anyways?" He asked her, his brow furrowed as he clearly remembered his door being locked.

"How did I what?" Clare asked innocently.

"How exactly did you break in here? Did you jump over to my balcony and come through the sliding door?" Clare chuckled at the thought.

"Do I look like I can jump that far of a distance?" Eli shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips at the image.

"You don't want to know what I had to do to get in here." His eyebrow quirked and he pouted for her to tell him. She sighed, giving in.

"Your way would have been much cooler, all I had to do was get the manager, tell him a story, let out some tears, pretend to have an asthma attack and tell him that my inhaler was in your apartment and he opened the door and bolted out of there." Eli laughed and she quickly joined.

"You went through all of that trouble to come in here and clean?"

"It was no trouble, and...It was for you." She said a sheepish smile forming on her lips. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're amazing." He said against her lips and she smiled before kissing him with much more force and passion. They pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Goldsworthy."

They spent the rest of the day together, Eli was happy, even if Julia was in a coma and he wasn't going to be a father any time soon because she had lied, he let himself be happy with Clare, he loved her and when they were together the world disappeared. They spent the night together once again and Clare left for work the next morning. Eli did a couple of errands and visited Julia to see if there was a change, there wasn't, her brother and father had both fallen asleep in her room. Eli felt okay not always being there now, she had two other loved ones that she could wake up to.

Clare came back to her apartment, dropped her things off and then quickly went to Eli's apartment. He quickly greeted her with a kiss. When they pulled away he was smiling at her like a goof and apparently it was contagious because Clare did the same to him.

"I have something for you." He said and Clare's eyes bulged, panic coursed through her, was there an anniversary she had forgotten about, some kind of month thing?

"I didn't get you anything." Eli laughed at her reaction and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You didn't have to, it's just I wanted to ask you something and it's better with a certain something." Clare jumped to a conclusion instantly. _Oh dear lord is he proposing? No. It can't be, it's only been a few months, he can't be proposing, he can't ask me to marry him yet, I'm not ready for that, I love him, but we can't get married yet._

Eli pulled out a small box from his pants pocket. Clare's heart started to beat erratically her eyes wide, she felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Clare, my beautiful blue eyes. I love you with all my heart, the moment I met you I knew something was different, I knew I felt something towards you. I love waking up next to you, I love that the first thing I see are your ocean blue eyes that I can lose myself in. I l adore your bed head. I never used to be much of a morning person, I hated waking up and going to bed, but with you, those are some of the best moments in my day. Clare Diane Edwards, will you," He opened up the box. "move in with me?"

Inside the box was a silver key with small blue heart keychain attached to it. Clare sighed, smiled and laughed at her brainlessness. _Of course he wasn't proposing._ She continued to laugh lightly, Eli completely confused as to why she was simply laughing as a response was also nervous, he wasn't sure if laughing was a good sign, or maybe she was laughing at the idea of moving in with him, maybe to her it was absurd and idiotic. He waited until her laughter died down and now only a contagious smile spread across her face, which he mimicked.

"Eli, of course I'll move in with you. I think it's a wonderful idea." She took the key and looked at it, smiling. She looked back up at Eli. No one had ever done this kind of gesture for her, no one ever treated her like Eli did, she felt special and loved with him. At that moment she knew that even if he was actually proposing she would have said yes, he was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Thank you." She whispered before crashing her lips to his, she gripped the key tightly, loving the small keychain that he had given her along with it. Their lips moved as one, their tongues battling against the other. They pulled away and Clare instantly wanted to try something. She gave Eli a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting his apartment, locking the door behind her.

She proceeded by taking her key and inserted it in the lock, which quickly clicked as she turned it. The woman turned the knob and entered in a swift motion, entered and closed the door behind her.

"Honey I'm home!" She said, a smile on her face. Eli stood there chuckling at his girlfriend's cuteness._ How did I get so lucky?_

"I love the sound of that." Eli told her while he grinned ear to ear.

Her auburn curls bounced as she skipped towards her boyfriend and jumped into his arms.

"I do too." Her lips locked his in a loving kiss which turned passionate in a heartbeat. The couples lips were moving with the other, tongues darted at each other twisting and swirling with one another, as their teeth clashed and their lips bit and bruised the others.

"Let's go to _our_ room." Eli said against her lips.

"And I love the sound of that." She smiled into the kiss and then they ran to the room.

Moans and screams bounced off the walls as they made love. Both were panting and sweating, happy that they could call this their home and this their room.

They ordered take out at Clare's apartment as they started to transfer items she wanted into their apartment. When it got late they stopped, they weren't in a rush, they had plenty of time.

Together they cuddled in their bed, Eli playing in her curls as Clare traced letters and figures on his naked chest. Before they fell asleep Eli murmured something in her ear.

"I love you." Clare smiled sleepily and found her voice to respond to him.

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope no one is too disappointed how this turned out and that there weren't too many mistakes. I'll also try to update faster for the next few chapters, I want to get as much done before school starts back up, I don't know how much I'll get to write in the next 2 and a half weeks but I'm hoping to bring this to an end at some point, I'm still not sure how to end it though. Enough rambling. Thank you for reading chapter 17 of The Girl Next Door! Reviews are not at all frowned upon, they are rather seen as miracles :D <strong>


	18. I Am Complete

**Authors Note : I'm so motherfucking sorry. I was supposed to make this longer, I wanted to, a while back, to give you a good ending, but nothing came out and in November I did NaNoWriMo, so basically I wrote a 50 000 word novel in a month. Which meant break time from writing and now? Well I really hate to do this to the people who loved this story, but I'm ending it. So here it is. The rushed, not even 300 word ending that I completely had to force myself to write because I didn't want to leave it incomplete. So I apologize, I really do, because I know most of you will hate that I ended it, let alone like this. So yeah, sorry. This story felt dragged out, I felt like it just had to end and I didn't know how else to do it. So without further ado, my terrible, epilogue-ish, rushed, less than 300 word ending to The Girl Next Door.**

**Thank you to all my readers for everything, I fucking love all of you :D**

* * *

><p>Julia is out of her coma and she moved back in with her parents somewhere, said she didn't want to cause us any more trouble. She told us though, threatened us, that if we got married, she wanted to be invited. I agreed immediately, I don't hate the woman, she can have her bitch moments, but she has a big heart. I sit there, putting letters in envelopes. I smile at the pile of invitations ready to be sent out. Eli comes from behind me and puts his chin on my head, wrapping his arms around me.<p>

"Hello there beautiful, how's it going?"

"Good, they're all ready to send."

"Well then I better take them with me." Before he walks out of reach I take his shirt in my hand, dragging him over to me. He stands between my legs and I pull him down with his tie. Our lips meet quickly for a short kiss and I push him away, he's smiling.

"See you in a bit, Mrs. Goldsworthy." He tells me with a wink before walking out. It sounds nice.

We have a few months until our wedding and I can't be any more excited. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found Eli. I didn't ever think that I'd marry my favourite author. It's crazy, he's so ordinary, yet to me he's anything but. He's perfect and I love him with all of my heart. Forever and always, through laughter and tears. Nothing can stop us and I'm grateful for that.

I, Clare Edwards, soon to be Goldsworthy, loves Elijah Goldsworthy and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together as a married couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the complete worst ending you could ever read. I know it definitely wasn't worth the wait I gave you guys, but I still think I needed to end this once and for all. So yes. The End. <strong>

**Thank you sooooooo fucking much to all the readers who stuck with this story and were patient and waited for this. You guys kept me going, and it helped, because this was good practice :D**


End file.
